


The Big Three Alliance

by lordzuuko



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Asexual Character, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Group chat, Humor, Jason and Percy are really gay for each other it's ridiculous, M/M, don't worry they actually meet and talk in person so it's not ALL groupchats :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 62,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordzuuko/pseuds/lordzuuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Big Three Kids in a groupchat. College AU.</p><p><b>TheAmazingGrace:</b> Bro, I'm gay.<br/><b>SwimmingGod:</b> It's me isn't it I am the reason for your awakening<br/><b>TheAmazingGrace:</b> WHAAAAAAAAT???? !!! ????<br/><b>SwimmingGod:</b> You just couldn't resist this body I'm so friggin... SHREDDED!! You love it<br/><b>TheAmazingGrace:</b> Never said I didn't.<br/><b>SwimmingGod:</b> I KNEW IT! You were just after my body! I feel so used!<br/><b>TheAmazingGrace:</b> Lol But seriously, Perce. It's not you. Sorry.<br/><b>SwimmingGod:</b> WHAT?! OKAY NOW I AM OFFENDED WHO IS THIS HOTSHOT THAT MADE YOU GAY THE HELL<br/><b>TheAmazingGrace:</b> This Italian dude in my Art Class. Nico I think is his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

> **Friday - 09:15PM**

**TheAmazingGrace:** Bro, I'm gay.  
**SwimmingGod:** It's me isn't it  
**SwimmingGod:** I am the reason for your awakening  
**TheAmazingGrace:** WHAAAAAAAAT???? !!! ????  
**SwimmingGod:** You just couldn't resist this body I'm so friggin... SHREDDED!!  
**SwimmingGod:** You love it  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Never said I didn't.  
**SwimmingGod:** I KNEW IT!  
**SwimmingGod:** You were just after my body!  
**SwimmingGod:** I feel so used!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Lol But seriously, Perce. It's not you. Sorry.  
**SwimmingGod:** WHAT?!  
**SwimmingGod:** OKAY NOW I AM OFFENDED WHO IS THIS HOTSHOT THAT MADE YOU GAY  
**SwimmingGod:** THE HELL  
**TheAmazingGrace:** This Italian dude in my Art Class.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Nico I think is his name.  
**SwimmingGod:** OH MY GODS  
**SwimmingGod:** NICO DI ANGELO???!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** That's his full name?   
**SwimmingGod:** HJAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Why are you laughing?  
**SwimmingGod:** HAHAHHAhahAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
**TheAmazingGrace:** ...   
**SwimmingGod:** HAHAHHAHAHhAhAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAH  
**SwimmingGod:** HAHAHHAHAHhAhAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA  
**SwimmingGod:** HAHAHHAHAHhAhAHAHAHAHH  
**TheAmazingGrace:** ...   
**TheAmazingGrace:** He's not ugly, Percy.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** He is pretty cute.  
**SwimmingGod:** "HE IS PRETTY CUTE"  
**SwimmingGod:** AHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA  
**SwimmingGod:** HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAH  
**SwimmingGod:** OMG AHHAHAAHHA  
**TheAmazingGrace:**...  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Ok. Are you done laughing now?  
**SwimmingGod:**  Not really no  
**SwimmingGod:**  But I will stop for the sake of your sanity  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Thank you.  
**SwimmingGod:**  Always  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Anyways  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Care to explain why on earth were you laughing?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Have you seen the guy?!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** He is gorgeous!  
**SwimmingGod:** Cute AND gorgeous  
**SwimmingGod:** WOW  
**SwimmingGod:** He's all THAT he made you gay??????  
**SwimmingGod:** REALLY JASON  
**SwimmingGod:** I WASNT ENOUGH FOR YOU???  
**SwimmingGod:** I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I love you, Percy.  
**SwimmingGod:** WELL APPARENTLY NOT ANYMORE!   
**SwimmingGod:** BECAUSE OF NICO!!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** You still haven't answered my question.  
**SiwmmingGod:** Sorry what question?  
**SwimmingGod:** I'm doing my Advance Stat homework  
**SwimmingGod:** and I am so tired of seeing questions   
**SiwmmingGod:** and numbers  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Awww, look at you. Being a good college student.  
**SwimmingGod:** WELL NOT ALL OF US ARE FUCKING SMART OK  
**SwimmingGod:** SOME OF US AREN'T FOOTBALL CAPTAINS WITH STRAIGHT As  
**SwimmingGod:** SOME OF US ACTUALLY HAVE TO STUDY  
**SwimmingGod:**  NOT JUST SWIM AROUND ALL DAY IN THE FUCKING POOL  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Whoa calm down, man! Don't take your anger out on me!  
**SwimmingGod:** I KNOW I KNOW I AM SORRY  
**SwimmingGod:** BUT I AM JUST SO MAD  
**TheAmazingGrace:** It's the joint practice, isn't it?  
**SwimmingGod:** HE WAS SO FAST JACE!!  
**SwimmingGod:** HE BEAT ME!!  
**SwimmingGod:** IN MY FRIGGIN ELEMENT!!! FREESTYLE!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** THAT JAPANESE SWIMMER!  
**SwimmingGod:** HARU WHATSHISFACE  
**SwimmingGod:** HE WAS LIKE A DOLPHIN!!   
**SwimmingGod:** A FISH!   
**TheAmazingGrace:** Okay, so it turned out bad then. But relax it was only practice, Perce.  
**SwimmingGod:** Well yeah thank the gods it was because he would've won tHE FUCKING OLYMPICS DUDE!!!!!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** I just  
**SwimmingGod:** I've never seen someone swim like that  
**SwimmingGod:** but anyways sorry let's get back to you  
**SwimmingGod:**  what was your question?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Always know that you will always be the best swimmer for me, Percy. Only you. You're the fastest swimmer and most graceful I have ever seen. I know that you've worked so hard to be in the position you are currently in. Not a lot of people can become the Swim Team's Captain and be bloody amazing at it.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  So don't let this Japanese guy get you down. Instead, think of him as a challenge to you.  
**SwimmingGod:** I LOVE YOU SO MUCH JASON GRACE  
**SwimmingGod:** PLEASE MARRY ME  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I would, but I am currently a bit taken with someone else.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Which reminds me...  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Why were you laughing?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** And how on Earth did you even know his full name?  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Is he in your class?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Nico, I mean.  
**SwimmingGod:** Oh right.  
**SwimmingGod:** Idk if I ever told you but my Dad's hella rich   
**SwimmingGod:** and we have this summer vacation house  
**SwimmingGod:** that turns out to be beside this other summer vacation house  
**SwimmingGod:** that turns out to be owned by Dad's bff back in college  
**SwimmingGod:** that turns out to be Nico's Dad  
**SwimmingGod:** long story short, Nico is my childhood pal during the summers  
**TheAmazingGrace:** WHAT  
**TheAmazingGrace:** WHAT  
**TheAmazingGrace:** WHAT  
**TheAmazingGrace:** WHAT  
**TheAmazingGrace:** WHAT  
**TheAmazingGrace:** W H A T  
**SwimmingGod:** Yeah, bro  
**TheAmazingGrace:** But he's from Italy???????????  
**SwimmingGod:** His family is friggin rich, dude  
**SwimmingGod:** But yeah he's from Italy  
**SwimmingGod:** Hence, the Italianess  
**SwimmingGod:**  DUH  
**TheAmazingGrace:** And you never told me about him?????   
**TheAmazingGrace:** YOU WERE HOLDING OUT ON ME PERCE  
**SwimmingGod:** I'm sorry! I didn't know he would be your type!  
**SwimmingGod:** IN FACT I DIDNT EVEN KNOW YOU WERE GAY!  
**SwimmingGod:**  UNTIL A FEW MINUTES AGO  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Oh, right.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Sorry.  
**SwimmingGod:**  Apology accepted  
**SwimmingGod:**  Besides, I didn't know he'd go to college here   
**SwimmingGod:**  Which is weird  
**SwimmingGod:**  I mean, aren't there colleges in Italy??????  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  It doesn't matter, bro. He's here now and he's in my Art Class. <3  
**SwimmingGod:**  OMG  
**SwimmingGod:**  THE HEART  
**SwimmingGod:**  jflksdjflsakdjflaskdjfl;askdjfLKASDFJaslkjdfs  
**SwimmingGod:**  That is so gay even for you, bro.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I know.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I'm just embracing it.

 

> **Friday - 11:55PM**

**SwimmingGod:** Thank you  
**TheAmazingGrace:** For what?  
**SwimmingGod:** For telling me about the gay thing  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Oh. Well, you're my best friend. I wouldn't hide that from you.  
**SwimmingGod:** Awww, I'm proud of you, man  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Thanks! Also thanks for accepting me.  
**SwimmingGod:** It doesn't really change anything tbh, man  
**SwimmingGod:**  I love you still the same   
**SwimmingGod:** It just so happens you like something else  
**SwimmingGod:** NBD  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I love you so much, do you know that?  
**SwimmingGod:**  Of course I do! WHY WOUDLNT YOU????  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Oh gods  
**SwimmingGod:** I'm done with my homework so I'm all yours now  
**TheAmazingGrace:** You mean you weren't back then?!  
**SwimmingGod:** Of course I was  
**SwimmingGod:** Anyways  
**SwimmingGod:** Water you gonna do doe?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** About what?  
**SwimmingGod:** Nico  
**SwimmingGod:** The new found light of your boring life  
**SwimmingGod:** DUH  
**SwimmingGod:** KEEP UP WITH THE PROGRAM GRACE  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Uh... nothing?  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I don't even know the guy that much. I've done small talks with him but I wanna be friends with him first.  
**SwimmingGod:** You'll like him  
**SwimmingGod:** Nico's great!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Really? He does seem like it!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  He's amazing at drawing, Perce! You should have seen what he drew today!  
**SwimmingGod:** AWWW LOOK AT YOU  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU REALLY LIKE HIM DONT YOU  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Well, yeah! He's the whole reason I'm like this right now, you know.  
**SwimmingGod:** I'M SO AMUSED YOU HAVE NO IDEA  
**SwimmingGod:**.... **  
SwimmingGod:** HANG ON I HAVE AN IDEA  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I have a bad feeling I'm not gonna like this  
**SwimmingGod:** OH SHUT UP  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU'LL THANK ME LATER  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Okay.......

 

> **SwimmingGod has created a group chat.**  
>  **SwimmingGod added TheAmazingGrace.  
>  ** **SwimmingGod added GhostKing13.  
>  ** **SwimmingGod has renamed the group to "The Big Three Alliance"**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nico finally joins the chat! STUPIDITY ENSUES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE THIS IS IMPORTANT.**   
>  **BE MINDFUL OF THE BIG THREE ALLIANCE LABEL CAUSE THAT IS THEIR GROUPCHAT. WITHOUT THE LABEL, IT'S JASON AND PERCY HAVING A PRIVATE CONVO.**

 

> **Saturday - 12:05AM**

**TheAmazingGrace:** Why did you create a groupchat? **  
TheAmazingGrace:** Who on Earth is that even? **  
SwimmingGod:** Will you just go to the chat  **  
TheAmazingGrace:** IT'S 12 MIDNIGHT IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED??!!!! **  
SwimmingGod:** Soooooo?  **  
SwimmingGod:** Your point bro? **  
TheAmazingGrace:** Stop disturbing people.   
**TheAmazingGrace:** Again, you didn't answer my question.  
**SwimmingGod:** Just go to the chat babe  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I'm not your babe.  
**SwimmingGod:**  FERNANDO  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  OH MY GOD.

 

> _**The Big Three Alliance** _  
>  **Saturday - 12:06AM**
> 
> **TheAmazingGrace:** Hello :) 

 

> **Saturday - 12:06AM**

**SwimmingGod:** WTF IS WITH THE SMILEY **  
SwimmingGod:** YOU'RE SO FAKE GRACE  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Shut up, I dunno who the person is SINCE SOMEONE ISN'T ANSWERING MY QUESTION.  
**SwimmingGod:** Touche~

 

> _**The Big Three Alliance** _  
>  **Saturday - 12:07AM**
> 
> **TheAmazingGrace:** I'm Jason. :D **  
> SwimmingGod:** HELLO NICO **  
> SwimmingGod:** THIS IS PERCY **  
> SwimmingGod:** YOUR ONE TRUE LOVE <3  
>  **GhostKing13:** WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK  

 

> ****Saturday - 12:07AM** **

****TheAmazingGrace:**** FUCK YOU PERCY JACKSON. ** **  
TheAmazingGrace:**** FUCK YOU IN A CHEESE STICK.  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** Pardon my French.  
**SwimmingGod:** WHOA CALM DOWN CAPTAIN CUSS MACHINE  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to cuss.  
**SwimmingGod:** ITS OK BB 

 

> _ **The Big Three Alliance** _  
>  **Saturday - 12:08AM**
> 
> **TheAmazingGrace:**  Nico!??!  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Dude!  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** I'm in your Art Class! The blond guy in red today.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** We're sat beside each other.   
>  **GhostKing13:** Ah, so it's you Jason. :O

 

> ****Saturday - 12:09AM** **

************TheAmazingGrace:**  **********:O ** ** **  
TheAmazingGrace:******  NICO USES SMILEYS! ** **  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  ****HE IS SO CUTE, PERCY!!!  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ** **  
SwimmingGod:**** CALM DOWN  
**SwimmingGod:** WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEST FRIEND

 

> _ **The Big Three Alliance** _  
>  **Saturday - 12:10AM**
> 
> **GhostKing13:** And that moron. -_-  
>  **SwimmingGod:** HEY  
>  **SwimmingGod:** THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU TOLD ME A COUPLE OF SUMMERS BACK  
>  **GhostKing13:** Just kill me please OTL  
>  **GhostKing13:** It would be less painful...  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Why? What happened?  
>  **GhostKing13:** SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH JACKSON  
>  **GhostKing13:** DON'T YOU DARE  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Percy, don't type it if Nico is uncomfortable about it.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** It's okay, Nico. I'll stop asking. :)  
>  **GhostKing13:** Thanks, Jason. :)  
>  **SwimmingGod:** NICO HAD A HUGE CRUSH ON ME BACK THEN  
>  **SwimmingGod:** AHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** What?  
>  **SwimmingGod:** AHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAH  
>  **GhostKing13:** WHAT DID I JUST SAY???!!!??????!!!!!!  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Nico, is that true?   
>  **SwimmingGod:** HE WAS A BLUSHING MESS  
>  **SwimmingGod:** AHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA  
>  **GhostKing13:** I WAS 12  
>  **GhostKing13:** GOD DAMMIT  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Oh my god.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  Really?  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  But seriously? Nico? You had a crush on Percy?  
>  **GhostKing13:**  Yes, Jason. I really did. OTL  
>  **GhostKing13:** I call it #THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  THIS IS JUST GOLD  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  THAT IS JUST HILARIOUS LOL  
>  **GhostKing13:** Oh damn yes, it was HILARIOUS alright. I had such horrible taste.  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  uh hello ?????  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  in case you two forgot i am still here  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  in this chat  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  i can literally see you FUCKING ONLINE BACK STABBING ME DI ANGELO  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  Oh, c'mon. Percy's not THAT bad.  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  THANK YOU!!!!!!  
>  **GhostKing13:** Are you blind, Jason?  **  
> **GhostKing13:**** #THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE  
>  **SwimmingGod:** You're such a drama queen   
>  **GhostKing13:** Shut up, Percy. -_-  
>  **GhostKing13:** Stop dwelling in the past.  
>  **SwimmingGod:** I know I know  
>  **SwimmingGod:** Sorry  
>  **SwimmingGod:** BUT JASON NEEDED TO KNOW  
>  **SwimmingGod:** IT'S FUNNY  
>  **SwimmingGod:** HAHAHAHHAAHHAHAAHHAHHHAHHAHAHAHA   
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** It's not right to make fun of someone's feelings, Perce.   
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** It may have been in the past but don't ever belittle someone who expressed their admiration towards you. It takes courage to actually have the guts to tell someone how they feel and anticipate the possible rejection that might occur. People confessing their feelings is a kind of bravery I admire.   
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** You were very brave, Nico.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** I just wanted you to know that. :)  
>  **GhostKing13:** WOW  
>  **GhostKing13:** Why didn't I like Jason back then instead?   
>  **GhostKing13:**  *A* 

 

> ****Saturday - 12:15AM** **

**TheAmazingGrace:**  I AM GOING TO SCREENSHOT THAT.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  PRINT IT.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  IN A FRIGGIN A1 SIZED PAPER.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  FRAME IT.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  AND HANG IT ON THE WALL IN MY BEDROOM SO I GET TO SEE IT EVERY MORNING AND EVERY NIGHT.  
**SwimmingGod:** JESUS CHRIST BRO  
**SwimmingGod:** STOP ABUSING THE CAPSLOCK  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I don't want to hear that from you.

 

> _**The Big Three Alliance** _  
>  **Saturday - 12:16AM**
> 
> **SwimmingGod:**  YOU CAN'T LIKE JASON, NICOLAS  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  JASON IS MY HUSBAND  
>  **GhostKing13:** What O_______O

 

> ****Saturday - 12:17AM** **

**TheAmazingGrace:**  What the hell???  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I'm not your husband???  
**SwimmingGod:**  WHY ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF LOVING ME 

 

> _**The Big Three Alliance** _  
>  **Saturday - 12:18AM**
> 
> **SwimmingGod:**  YOU READ THAT RIGHT  
>  **GhostKing13:** I didn't know you were gay, Percy.  
>  **GhostKing13:** O_O  
>  **GhostKing13:** I am absolutely shocked.  
>  **GhostKing13:** O_O  
>  **GhostKing13:** O_O  
>  **GhostKing13:** O_O  
>  **GhostKing13:**  More like horrified.  
>  **GhostKing13:** You literally rejected me because you didn't like boys.  
>  **SwimmingGod:** Well....................  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  yknow what they say  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  there's always a first for everything

 

> ****Saturday - 12:19AM** **

**TheAmazingGrace:**  You rejected Nico because you didn't like boys?!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Un-friggin-believable.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Who would reject such a boy?  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Who would reject Nico?!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I can't believe this!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  YOU'RE ACTUALLY IGNORING ME.  
**SwimmingGod:** Be glad I rejected him or else you wouldn't stand a chance  
**SwimmingGod:**  he would be with me  
**SwimmingGod:**  and he won't be single  
**SwimmingGod:**  for you to mingle  
**SwimmingGod:**  like a friggin pringle  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Oh.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  You're right.  
**SwimmingGod:**  yes sometimes I am right  
**SwimmingGod:**  most people are shocked by that fact  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  LOL Can't blame the people, man. This one's on you.

 

> _**The Big Three Alliance** _  
>  **Saturday - 12:22AM**
> 
> **SwimmingGod:**  YOU SEE NICO  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  JASON WAS JUST MESMERISING YOU KNOW  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  BLOND HAIR  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  BLUE EYES  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  MILLION DOLLAR SMILE  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  NOT TO MENTION FOOTBALL CAPTAIN  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  HAVE YOU SEEN HIS GODLIKE ARMS  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  I REALIZED AS A COLLEGE STUDENT THAT  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  YOU LOVE WHO YOU LOVE THERE AINT NO OTHER WAY  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  Did you just quote One Direction's "End of the Day," Perce?  
>  **GhostKing13:**  Did you just admit you listen to One Direction, Jason?  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  Well, yeah. I do listen to them. I actually love them.  
>  **GhostKing13:**  Oh my gods.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  What? What's wrong with liking them?  
>  **SwimmingGod:** Uh-oh wrong move there Nico  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  Jason won't take your shit  
>  **GhostKing13:**  No no no! I mean, I listen to them, too!  
>  **GhostKing13:**  In fact, I am a bit obsessed with their latest album "Made In The A.M."  
>  **SwimmingGod:** OH MY GODS  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  Me, too! BEST ALBUM EVER, AM I RIGHT?!  
>  **GhostKing13:**  *wipes tears* YOU FEEL ME JASON. YOU FEEL ME.  
>  **SwimmingGod:** HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA  
>  **SwimmingGod:** HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  THIS IS JUST TOO MUCH FOR MY HEART  
>  **SwimmingGod:** HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
>  **SwimmingGod:** HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  Shut up, Percy.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  I saw your iPod's Top 25 Most Played.  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  ......................okay  
>  **GhostKing13:**  LMAO  
>  **GhostKing13:**  What is Percy's Most Played?  
>  **GhostKing13:**  REVEAL THE DIRT, JASON. >:)  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  "Happily" by One Direction.  
>  **SwimmingGod:** IT'S A REALLY GREAT SONG THE FUCK  
>  **SwimmingGod:** [THAT BANJO OPENING MAKES ME FEEL THINGS](https://youtu.be/ooxpHMyyehw?t=3s)  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  IT'S A SAD SONG DISGUISED AS A HAPPY SONG  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  IT'S MY THEME SONG FOR JASON AND ME OK  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  Awww, you're such a romantic, Perce.  
>  **SwimmingGod:** [I DON'T CARE WHAT PEOPLE SAY WHEN WE'RE TOGETHERRRRRRRRRR~](https://youtu.be/ooxpHMyyehw?t=40s)  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  The chorus is just bloody amazing.  
>  **GhostKing13:**  UGHHHHHH  
>  **GhostKing13:**  THIS IS SO UNFAIR!  
>  **GhostKing13:**  I CAN'T EVEN MAKE FUN OF YOU  
>  **GhostKing13:**  BECAUSE THAT IS ONE OF MY FAVES  
>  **GhostKing13:**  CURSE YOU PERCY AND YOUR GOOD TASTE IN MUSIC!!!  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  What can I say  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  I've spent too much time with Jason I have been more openminded  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  and I have seen the beauty of so many things  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  Naaaaaawwws, Perce. :'D  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU MORE THAN YOUR SUPER DUPER ABOVE AVERAGE FACE  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Awww, now you think I am handsome, too.  
>  **SwimmingGod:** WTF  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  I ALWAYS THINK YOU ARE HANDSOME JASON  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  ALWAYS  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  EVEN IF YOU LOOK LIKE TRASH  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  YOU MAKE TRASH LOOK HANDSOME  
>  **SwimmingGod:** DON'T YOU AGREE NICO????  
>  **GhostKing13:**  I have to agree on that.  
>  **GhostKing13:**  The first time I saw Jason I literally thought he was a celebrity @_@  
>  **SwimmingGod:** IKR?????!!!!!!  
>  **SwimmingGod:** I THOUGHT HE WAS CHRIS EVANS' LITTLE BROTHER **  
> SwimmingGod:** LIKE I HAVE NEVER FELT SO **  
> **SwimmingGod:****????????  
>  ****SwimmingGod:**** LIKE I DUNNO MAN  
>  ****SwimmingGod:**** I WAS JUST ??????  
>  **SwimmingGod:**??????  
>  **SwimmingGod:** iM ????? **  
> **GhostKing13:**  **Don't hurt your brain, Percy. I totally get you.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  You guys are too nice to me. :')  
>  **GhostKing13:**  But it's true though, Jason. We're just stating facts.  
>  **GhostKing13:** Are you sure you're not like a Roman god or summat?  
>  **GhostKing13:**  Your face is way too handsome for mere mortals like me and lowlife dirt like Percy. :O  
>  **SwimmingGod:** WTF   

 

> ****Saturday - 12:33AM** **

****TheAmazingGrace:**  **I AM DYING PERSEUS JACKSON. **  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  **I AM DYING.  
****TheAmazingGrace:**  **I CAN'T BREATHE. **  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  **I CAN'T DO THIS.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** PLEASE GO ON WITHOUT ME. **  
**SwimmingGod:**** Looks like someone's going to screenshot and frame a lot of stuff tonight


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **PLEASE THIS IS IMPORTANT.  
> **  
>  **BE MINDFUL OF THE BIG THREE ALLIANCE LABEL CAUSE THAT IS THEIR GROUPCHAT.  
> **  
> WITHOUT THE LABEL, TWO OF THE BOYS ARE HAVING A PRIVATE CONVO WITH EACH OTHER.

 

> _**The Big Three Alliance** _  
>  **Saturday - 12:35AM**
> 
> **GhostKing13:** So what is the point of this groupchat again? **  
> GhostKing13:** Aren't you guys like captains of your own teams??  
>  **GhostKing13:** Shouldn't you be, idk, in a party on a Friday night?  
>  **GhostKing13:** Isn't that what college is all about here?????!!!  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Ouch. That's stereotypical of you, Nico. :(  
>  **SwimmingGod:** HOW DARE YOU OVERESTIMATE JASON'S BORING LIFE LIKE THAT  
>  **SwimmingGod:** HE DOESN'T DO PARTIES  
>  **SwimmingGod:** HE DITCHES THE PARTIES TO READ YA NOVELS LIKE AN OLD MAN THAT HE IS  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** I'm divorcing you.  
>  **SwimmingGod:** NOW DON'T MAKE RASH DECISIONS OVER FACTS MY LOVE  
>  **SwimmingGod:** I'M JUST TELLING NICO HOW EXCITING YOU ARE  
>  **GhostKing13:** What kind of YA novels do you read, Jason? :D  
>  **GhostKing13:** I read a lot, too. But not like romance novels. They're kind of flat. :/     

 

> ****Saturday - 12:38AM** **

******TheAmazingGrace:****** I LOVE YOU SO MUCH ** ** **  
**SwimmingGod:******** WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU  
**********SwimmingGod:********** I'VE SPENT ALL MY SUMMERS WITH THIS GUY ** ** ** ** **  
********SwimmingGod:****************** I KNOW WHAT HE LIKES 

 

> _**The Big Three Alliance** _  
>  **Saturday - 12:39AM**
> 
> **TheAmazingGrace:** I mostly read fantasy/adventure/science fiction ones! I avoid romance, too.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** They're just like an excuse to get the story going when in fact, so much stuff can be written WITHOUT IT.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Romantic love isn't the strongest kind of love out there and it's tragically sad that most books portray it that way.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Platonic love is so much more interesting.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Fighting and sacrificing FOR A FRIEND YOU LOVE SO MUCH just hits me in all the right buttons.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Like "Artemis Fowl." Have you read that one, Nico?  
>  **GhostKing13:** I GREW UP WITH ARTEMIS FOWL DUDE.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Same!! Such amazing series.  
>  **GhostKing13:** THE ENDING OF BOOK 8, JASON!! **  
> **GhostKing13:**** DID YOU CRY?! ** **  
> **GhostKing13:****** BECAUSE HELL YEAH I DID ** ** **  
> **GhostKing13:******** LIKE A BABY WHO GOT HIS MR. SNUFFLES BEAR TAKEN AWAY FROM HIM BY HIS MOTHER ON A SUNDAY NIGHT BECAUSE HE PEED ON THE BED WHEN HE KNOWS HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BECAUSE HE WAS POTTY TRAINED ALREADY  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**...That is oddly very specific. ** ** ** **  
> **GhostKing13:********** I WAS A GROSS MESS, OK?  
>  **********GhostKing13:********** T^T ** ** ** **  
> **********TheAmazingGrace:** ButI did cry. I cried on Percy's arms for a week. **  
> **TheAmazingGrace:**** He thought my grandma died judging by how emotionally wreck I was. ** **  
> **************GhostKing13:********** Well, he ain't wrong about that. The series ruined my life.  
>  **********GhostKing13:********** OTL  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** He said I was overreacting! Over an ending!  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** "It's just a book, Jason."  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Unbelievable!  
>  **********GhostKing13:**********  Percy's such an uncultured swine. -_-  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** BUT AMAZING ENDING.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** BLESS EOIN COLFER.   
>  **GhostKing13:** HE IS A GIFT FROM THE HEAVENS.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** THE MAN. **  
> ****GhostKing13:** THE MYTH.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** THELEGEND.  
>  **GhostKing13:** JASON YOU ARE MY SOULMATE  
>  **GhostKing13:** FUCK I'M SO HAPPY   
>  **GhostKing13:** *WIPES MORE TEARS* 

 

> ****Saturday - 12:41AM** **

******TheAmazingGrace:****** FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK  
******TheAmazingGrace:****** PERCY ** ** **  
**SwimmingGod:******** HOLY SHIT  
**********SwimmingGod:********** OMG AHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHAHA  
**********SwimmingGod:********** NICO BRINGS OUT THE WORST IN YOU  
**********SwimmingGod:********** THIS IS JUST RIDICULOUSLY FUNNY ** ** ** ** **  
**********SwimmingGod:******************** HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
**********SwimmingGod:********** HE CALLED YOU HIS SOULMATE  
********************SwimmingGod:******************** HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAH  
****************TheAmazingGrace:**************** THAT WILL BE THE CENTER PIECE IN OUR LIVING ROOM.  
**********SwimmingGod:********** GOOD CHOICE  ** ** ** ** **  
**********SwimmingGod:******************** GET THE ELEGANT GOLDEN FRAME TOO  
********************SwimmingGod:******************** THOSE EXPENSIVE LOOKING ONES THAT YOU SEE IN MOUNT OLYMPUS ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
**************************************TheAmazingGrace:****************** YOU BET YOUR ASS I WILL.  
******************TheAmazingGrace:****************** YOU THINK THE PRINTING SHOP CAN PRINT SOMETHING BIGGER THAN A1 SIZE?  
**********SwimmingGod:********** IDK BUT THAT IS GOING TO BE A HUGEASS FRAME BRO  
******************TheAmazingGrace:****************** I DON'T BLOODY CARE, MAN.  
******************TheAmazingGrace:****************** WE NEED THAT IN OUR LIVING ROOM.  
**********SwimmingGod:********** This is turning out better than I expected  
**********SwimmingGod:********** Why are you getting along so well???????????  
**********SwimmingGod:********** I AM ACTUALLY JEALOUS  
********************SwimmingGod:********************  Although you guys were FRIGGIN BACKSTABBING ME AGAIN  
********************SwimmingGod:********************  WTF BRO  
********************SwimmingGod:********************  Is this your kind of bonding with Nico??  
********************SwimmingGod:********************  Backstabbing me when I can LITERALLY see everything in front of me???!!!!!!!!!!  
********************SwimmingGod:********************  BUT IT'S OK  
********************SwimmingGod:********************  I MEAN  
********************SwimmingGod:********************  I'M OK. IN CASE YOU WERE WONDERING ABOUT MY FEELINGS!!  
**********SwimmingGod:********** BUTI'M STILL YOUR HUSBAND RIGHT?  
**********SwimmingGod:********** YOU WON'T DITCH ME FOR THIS STUPID BRAT THAT YOU KINDA LIKE  
****************TheAmazingGrace:**************** Of course not.  
**************************TheAmazingGrace:************************** I'm your Fernando. Remember?  
**********SwimmingGod:********** SDKJF;LKSDF;LKASDJF;KALSDJF;ALKSDF ** ** ** ** **  
**********SwimmingGod:******************** DAMN YOU JASON GRACE ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
**********SwimmingGod:****************************** MY HEART JUST LITERALLY SKIPPED THREE BEATS  
******************************SwimmingGod:****************************** I LOVE YOU   
****************TheAmazingGrace:**************** I love you, too. 

 

> _**The Big Three Alliance** _  
>  **Saturday - 12:43AM**
> 
> **SwimmingGod:** WHAT A BUNCH OF NERDS  
>  **SwimmingGod:** SO WHEN IS THE WEDDING  
>  **GhostKing13:** What? O_O  
>  **GhostKing13:** What wedding are you talking about?  
>  **SwimmingGod:** YOU GUYS DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE I WASN'T TYPING ANYMORE  
>  **SwimmingGod:** YOU WERE BOTH SO CAUGHT UP IN NERDVILLE  
>  ****TheAmazingGrace:**** Awwwwwww, are you saying you're jealous, babe?  
>  **GhostKing13:** I am actually cringing.  
>  **GhostKing13:** Please don't use that on Percy.  
>  **GhostKing13:** FOR THE SAKE OF THE ENTIRE HUMAN RACE.  
>  ****TheAmazingGrace:**** LMAO  
>  **SwimmingGod:** SHUT UP DI ANGELO **  
> **SwimmingGod:**** JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE JASON AS YOUR BOYFRIEND ** **  
> **SwimmingGod:****** DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO BE SALTY ABOUT IT  
>  **GhostKing13:** WHAT? EXCUSE ME. **  
> **GhostKing13:**** I WASN'T BEING SALTY!  
>  ****GhostKing13:****  WHAT THE FUCK?  
>  ******SwimmingGod:****** SHUT YOUR POTTY LITTLE MOUTH GHOSTKING13 ** ** **  
> ******SwimmingGod:************ WHAT KIND OF USERNAME IS THAT EVEN ** ** ** ** ** **  
> ******SwimmingGod:****************** HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHHAHA  
>  ****GhostKing13:****  Says the narcissistic one called SwimmingGod!!!  
>  ******************SwimmingGod:****************** AT LEAST MINE HAS TRUTH IN IT  
>  ****GhostKing13:**** Must be a small world you live in. Pfft!  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** OooooohBuuurrrrrnnnnnnnn  
>  ******************SwimmingGod:****************** JASON CONTROL YOUR BOYFRIEND OMG  
>  ******************SwimmingGod:****************** YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE  
>  **SwimmingGod:** Besides!  
>  **SwimmingGod:** Jason's isn't any better, NICO!  
>  **SwimmingGod:** The Amazing Grace!  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  HOW CONCEITED CAN YOU GET JASON GRACE  
>  **GhostKing13:** Oh my gods.  
>  **GhostKing13:** I literally just thought he had a weird obsession with the song?  
>  **GhostKing13:** Not his LAST NAME!  
>  **GhostKing13:** I actually didn't know Jason's last name.  
>  **GhostKing13:** NOW IT ALL MAKES SENSE.  
>  **GhostKing13:** You both are so full of yourselves!!  
>  ****TheAmazingGrace:**** I thought it was a great pun, Nico. :(  
>  **GhostKing13:** ........... It is.  
>  **GhostKing13:** That's why I'm so annoyed.  
>  ****TheAmazingGrace:** :**D  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  What the hell??!! I THINK MINE IS VERY CREATIVE  
>  ****TheAmazingGrace:**** It really isn't. Sorry, man.  
>  **GhostKing13:** Yours sucks, Percy. Just admit it. It gives your whole identity away right off the bat.  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  AND YOURS DOESN'T??!!!!!!!!!   
>  **SwimmingGod:**  GHOSTKING13 LITERALLY SCREAMS EMO PUBESCENT KID IF YOU ASK ME!  
>  ****TheAmazingGrace:**** Guys, stop it!  
>  ****TheAmazingGrace:**** Can we all just agree we all have ridiculous usernames that WE INDIVIDUALLY LOVE?  
>  ****GhostKing13:****  POSEIDON'S HEIR STARTED IT **  
> SwimmingGod:** POSEIDON'S HEIR  
>  **SwimmingGod:** AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAA  
>  **SwimmingGod:** WHATEVEN  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  HOW DID YOU EVEN GET THAT  
>  ******************SwimmingGod:****************** OH  
>  ******************SwimmingGod:****************** WATER GOD  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  OK  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  I LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT  
>  ****GhostKing13:****  Oh gods.  
>  ****GhostKing13:****  *rolls eyes* ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
> ******************SwimmingGod:************************************ SO WHAT ARE YOU NOW ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
> ******************SwimmingGod:****************************************************** HADES' HEIR????!!! ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
> ******************SwimmingGod:************************************************************************ SINCE GHOSTKING   
>  ************************************************************************SwimmingGod:************************************************************************ GOD OF THE DEAD AND ALL THAT  
>  ************************************************************************SwimmingGod:************************************************************************ AHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
> ******************SwimmingGod:****************************************************************************************** WHAT'S WITH THE NUMBER 13 ANYWAY ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
> ******************SwimmingGod:************************************************************************************************************ ISN'T THAT LIKE A CURSED NUMBER  
>  ************************************************************************************************************SwimmingGod:************************************************************************************************************??????  
>  ************************************************************************************************************SwimmingGod:************************************************************************************************************ YOU REALLY ARE INTO THIS WHOLE EMO AESTHETIC NICO  
>  ****GhostKing13:****  I was 13 when I made this account OKAY??!!  
>  ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************SwimmingGod:************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ OH WOW  
>  ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************SwimmingGod:************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  ************************************************************************************************************YOU REALLY MADE BAD CHOICES IN YOUR LIFE ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
> ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************SwimmingGod:************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  ************************************************************************************************************AHHAHAHHHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAAH  
>  ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************SwimmingGod:************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  ************************************************************************************************************L O S E R  
>  ****GhostKing13:**** THAT INCLUDES ME CRUSHING ON YOU  
>  **GhostKing13: -_-**  
>  ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************SwimmingGod:************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  ************************************************************************************************************HEY!  
>  ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************SwimmingGod:************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  ************************************************************************************************************WELL JASON STILL LIKES ME!!!!!  
>  ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************SwimmingGod:************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  ************************************************************************************************************RIGHT, JACE?  
>  ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************SwimmingGod:************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  ************************************************************************************************************JASON!! ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
> ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************SwimmingGod:************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************BABE YOU THERE  
>  ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************SwimmingGod:************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
>  ****GhostKing13:**** You scared him off with your "babe."  
>  ****GhostKing13:**** Can't say I blame the guy.  
>  **GhostKing13:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
>  **SwimmingGod:** YOU LITTLE SHIT

 

> ******Saturday - 12:50AM** ** **

**SwimmingGod:** WHERE ARE YOU  
**SwimmingGod:** JASON **  
****SwimmingGod:** JONATHAN **  
SwimmingGod:** FERNANDO  
**SwimmingGod:** ALEJANDRO  
**SwimmingGod:**  ROBERTO

 

> **_**The Big Three Alliance** _  
>  **Saturday - 12:51AM** **
> 
> ****SwimmingGod:**** OH MY GODS ** **  
> SwimmingGod:**** NICO ** **  
> GhostKing13:**** What?  
>  **SwimmingGod:** FERNANDO IS MISSING  
>  **SwimmingGod:** HE IS NOT REPLYING!! **  
> ****GhostKing13:****** Who the fuck is Fernando?!!

 

> ******Saturday - 12:53AM** ** **

**TheAmazingGrace:** Sorry, I'm back now.  
**SwimmingGod:** DONT SCARE ME LIKE THAT **  
**SwimmingGod:****  I ALMOST WENT OUT TO GO TO YOUR ROOM

 

> **_**The Big Three Alliance** _  
>  **Saturday - 12:51AM** **
> 
> ****TheAmazingGrace:**** I'm here! ** **  
> SwimmingGod:**** Where have you been my love?????  
>  ****TheAmazingGrace:**** Thalia called me on the phone! :D  
>  ****SwimmingGod:****  AWWWW SOMEONE'S A HAPPY BIRD  
>  ****TheAmazingGrace:****  Of course!  ** **  
> GhostKing13:**** Wait, who's Thalia?  
>  **SwimmingGod:** SOMEONE WHO'S HOT  
>  ******TheAmazingGrace** :** **Oh my gods.  
>  **SwimmingGod:** WHAT?!  **  
> ****SwimmingGod:** It's true!!!  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** I don't want to here that from you, Perce.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** *hear  
>  **SwimmingGod:** I'm just stating the facts, Jace  
>  **SwimmingGod:** I'd totally woo her if she wasn't tied to you  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  Oh my gods.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  Please don't even TRY wooing her.

  

> **GhostKing13 added TheAmazingGrace.**

 

> **Saturday - 12:52AM**

**GhostKing13:** Is Thalia your girlfriend, Jason?

 

> **Saturday - 12:52AM**

**TheAmazingGrace:** RED ALERT!! RED ALERT!!  
**SwimmingGod:** WHAT WHAT WHAT **  
TheAmazingGrace:** NICO IS MESSAGING ME PRIVATELY.  
**SwimmingGod:** WHAT DID HE SAY **  
SwimmingGod:** COPY PASTE IT QUICK **  
TheAmazingGrace:** "GhostKing13: Is Thalia your girlfriend, Jason?"  
**SwimmingGod:** HOLY SHIT **  
****SwimmingGod:** AHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA **  
SwimmingGod:** OH MY GOD  **  
SwimmingGod:** AHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHA  
****TheAmazingGrace:****  MY HEART IS ACTUALLY RACING PERCY JACKSON! **  
TheAmazingGrace:** Does this mean he's interested? **  
SwimmingGod:** I dunno bro  
**SwimmingGod:** Nico asks a lot of questions  
**SwimmingGod:**  That's the very same guy who asked me the name of our neighbour's pet iguana OUT OF THE BLUE that apparently was adopted from their cousin in New Zealand  
 **SwimmingGod:** HOW NICO KNEW ABOUT THAT I WILL NEVER KNOW  
**SwimmingGod:**  But he could asking you out of curiosity  
**SwimmingGod:** Because we don't seem to answer his question directly and we're kinda ignoring him and he gets pissy **  
****SwimmingGod:** AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA  
**SwimmingGod:** SERVES HIM RIGHT FOR CALLING ME THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF HIS LIFE  
**SwimmingGod:** THAT EMO BRAT! **  
****TheAmazingGrace:****  **PERCY! FOCUS BRO!  
******TheAmazingGrace:****  **I CAN'T LEAVE HIM HANGING! What do I do?!  
**SwimmingGod:**  IDK!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** TELL HIM THALIA IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!?????????????????  
**TheAmazingGrace:** WHAT?!I will not lie to Nico!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** That's not a good foundation of a good relationship. **  
****SwimmingGod:** WOW OK COUNSELOR GRACE 

 

> **Saturday - 12:55AM**

**********TheAmazingGrace:********** Hi, Neeks! ** **  
**TheAmazingGrace:****** Sorry, can I call you "Neeks" ?  
****GhostKing13:**** Sure, Jaybird. :D  

 

> **Saturday - 12:56AM**

**TheAmazingGrace:** He calls me Jaybird! **  
TheAmazingGrace:** And I call him Neeks! **  
TheAmazingGrace:** WE HAVE NICKNAMES FOR EACH OTHER, PERCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **  
SwimmingGod:** THAT IS SO GROSS  
**SwimmingGod:** AND VERY GAY  
**TheAmazingGrace:** But we are.  
**SwimmingGod:** DAMMIT **  
**SwimmingGod:**** YOU'RE RIGHT 

 

> **Saturday - 12:57AM**

**TheAmazingGrace:** Thalia is my older sister. :)  
**GhostKing13:** Oh, okay.  
**GhostKing13:** That explains the "tied to you" comment of Percy.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** LOL Yeah  
**GhostKing13:** I should never take anything seriously that comes out of Percy. -_-  
**GhostKing13:** I don't understand what I saw in him, tbh.  
**GhostKing13:** *shudders*  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Percy's a charming guy. So I get where you're coming from.  
**GhostKing13:** Meh  
**TheAmazingGrace:** We should get back to the chat, Neeks.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Percy gets needy and whiny when he's left alone.  
**GhostKing13:** *rolls eyes*  
**GhostKing13:** Don't I know it.

 

> **_**The Big Three Alliance** _  
>  **Saturday - 01:00AM** **
> 
> **TheAmazingGrace:** So Nico, how are you finding the school so far? :D  
>  **GhostKing13:** If you mean literally...  
>  **GhostKing13:**  I literally cannot FIND my way around.  
>  **GhostKing13:** Why is your school so fucking huge?!!  
>  **GhostKing13:** ARE YOU BREEDING TITANS IN THERE?!  
>  **SwimmingGod:** HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAHHAHA  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  LOST LITTLE NICO   
>  **SwimmingGod:**  HOW CUTE  
>  **GhostKing13:** Oh gods. Please don't call me that. EVER. AGAIN.  
>  **SwimmingGod:** But you are small and cute, Nico.   
>  **GhostKing13:** SAY THAT AGAIN TO MY FACE, JACKSON!  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** But you ARE small and cute, Nico. :)  
>  **GhostKing13:** *incoherent noises* **  
> GhostKing13:** *clings to Jason* **  
> ****SwimmingGod:** WHAAAAAAAAT  
>  **SwimmingGod:** WHY IS HE LIKE THAT WITH YOU?!  
>  **SwimmingGod:** YOU LITERALLY REPEATED WHAT I JUST SAID

 

> **Saturday - 01:03AM  
>  **

**TheAmazingGrace:** I did not just imagine Nico clinging to me.  
**SwimmingGod:** LIAR  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU TOTALLY DID **  
****TheAmazingGrace:** I TOTALLY DID.

 

> **_**The Big Three Alliance** _  
>  **Saturday - 01:04AM** **
> 
> ****SwimmingGod:**** OKBUT SERIOUSLY NICO  
>  ****SwimmingGod:**** Didn't you have like a campus tour a week before the start of classes?????????? ** **  
> SwimmingGod:**** Froshies usually have that?????????????  
>  ****SwimmingGod:**** and you're one??????  
>  ****GhostKing13:**** ......  
>  **GhostKing13:** I wasn't around to attend the orientation.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Why? Where were you?   
>  **GhostKing13:** My flight got delayed for 5 hours so I was still stuck at the airport in Italy and when I arrived, it was already 3AM.  
>  **GhostKing13:** My butler didn't wake me up because he wanted me to rest after such a long flight.  
>  **SwimmingGod:** OMG AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHH **  
> SwimmingGod:** THAT IS JUST HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
>  **SwimmingGod:** THAT IS SUCH A RICH KID EXCUSE  
>  **SwimmingGod:** "MY BUTLER DIDN'T WAKE ME UP"  
>  **SwimmingGod:** HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA  
>  **SwimmingGod:** ONLY FROM MASTER NICO DI ANGELO  
>  **GhostKing13:** Shut up, Percy. You're one to talk!  
>  ****TheAmazingGrace:**** If you want, I can tour you around the campus, Neeks. :D  
>  **GhostKing13:** YOU ARE AN ANGEL FROM THE HEAVENS, JASON!  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** LOL Not really.  
>  **GhostKing13:** But I'll take you up on your offer nonetheless.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  How about Monday?  
>  **GhostKing13:** Monday sounds good to me.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**   Alright. I'm free from 11am to 1pm. We can just get lunch together if you're fine with that?  
>  **GhostKing13:** Yeah, that's fine. Thanks, Jaybird. :D

 

> **Saturday - 01:07AM**

**SwimmingGod:** YOU SMOOTH BASTARD **  
SwimmingGod:** B >  
**TheAmazingGrace:** What? I'm just trying to help him out! **  
****SwimmingGod:** SHORE **  
****SwimmingGod:** KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT JAYBIRD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **THIS IS IMPORTANT.  
> **  
>  BE MINDFUL OF THE BIG THREE ALLIANCE LABEL CAUSE THAT IS THEIR GROUPCHAT.  
> WITHOUT THE LABEL, TWO OF THE BOYS ARE HAVING A PRIVATE CONVO WITH EACH OTHER.

 

  

> **Saturday - 08:30AM**

**GhostKing13:** Hello, Jaybird! :D **  
**GhostKing13:**** Good Morning!   
**GhostKing13:** How are you this fine and beautiful Saturday morning? \o/    

 

> **Saturday - 11:30AM**

****TheAmazingGrace:** ** Hello, Neeks!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I'm doing good. A little bit tired but that's because I'm at football practice!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** How about you? :D  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I apologize for the late reply. :((((  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I hope you're not mad at me!

   

> **Saturday - 12:00PM**

**TheAmazingGrace:** OH MY GODS.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** PERCY!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Nico is mad at me!!  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU WOKE ME UP FOR THIS??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** IT'S STILL NIGHT TIME  
**SwimmingGod:** WHAT THE HELL  
**TheAmazingGrace:** ...  
**TheAmazingGrace:** It's 12 noon.  
**SwimmingGod:**  LIKE I SAID  
**SwimmingGod:** NIGHT TIME  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Oh my gods.  
**SwimmingGod:** But I will entertain you because I love you  
**SwimmingGod:** and this better be darn good or else I will STEP ON A FUCKING ANT JASON GRACE  
**TheAmazingGrace:** You wouldn't dare!  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU BET YOUR PRETTY FACE I WILL  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Stay away from the ant, Perseus Jackson!   
**TheAmazingGrace:** It did nothing wrong to you!  
**SwimmingGod:** But YOU might!!!!!!!!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** So go on and tell Father what's wrong my son  
**TheAmazingGrace:** So Nico messaged me around 8.30 this morning and I wasn't able to respond until noon because I had football practice. Well, it's still ongoing until 5pm but the thing is, he hasn't replied yet! And it's been 30 minutes!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** He hates me, Percy!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** He probably thinks I'm the worst person on Earth!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I totally blew it! The possible friendship I might have with Nico.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I AM ACTUALLY CRYING... on the inside, like a little girl.  
**SwimmingGod:** HE WAS ALREADY AWAKE AT EIGHT FRIGGIN THIRTY AM ??????!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** That's what you got from all of this?!  
**SwimmingGod:** WELL YEAH  
**SwimmingGod:** THE GUY WAS AWAKE AT AN UNGODLY HOUR OF THE NIGHT DUDE!!  
**SwimmingGod:** THAT IS VERY ALARMING!???!1!!!???!!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** I am actually worried about his well-being  
**TheAmazingGrace:** You're the only one who thinks 12noon is still night time.  
**SwimmingGod:**  Did I ask a smartass for a best friend???????  
**SwimmingGod:**  WHERE IS THE RECEIPT??? I NEED TO RETURN WRONG PURCHASED GOODS  
**TheAmazingGrace:** You've exceeded the 3-days return and exchange policy. Sorry, you're stuck with me. :D   
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Besides, I wake up at 5:30AM to go to school for football practice at 6AM, Percy.  
**SwimmingGod:**  ON A SATURDAY???????!!!!!!!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** On a Saturday.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I've been doing this since I was a Froshie. How do you not know this? We've been living together for ages!  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU'VE BEEN DOING IT FOR TWO YEARS????  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Yes, I have.  
**SwimmingGod:** Jason, bro.   
**TheAmazingGrace:** Yeah?  
**SwimmingGod:** Do you hate yourself?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** What? No, I don't.  
**SwimmingGod:** THEN STOP WAKING UP AT FIVE THIRTY IN THE MORNING FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Not all of us get to have practice at night, you know!  
**SwimmingGod:** Exactly why you should just join my Swim Team!  
**SwimmingGod:** I'm sure you will love it, man!!!!!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** Water everywhere all the time!!!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** We can race!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** All the time!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:**  You can splash whoever you are annoyed at!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** All the time!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** I remember I gave a fucking tsunami to that asshat Octavian!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:**  HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAA  
**SwimmingGod:**  I can assure you he did NOT like it  
**SwimmingGod:**  and I SWEAR TO GOD I HAVE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:**  HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA  
**SwimmingGod:** IT WAS AWESOOOOMMMMEEE!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~  
**SwimmingGod:**  Those are waves btw in case your senile-ness couldn't comprehend it  
**SwimmingGod:** And you get to race HARU THE JAPANESE DOLPHIN!!   
**SwimmingGod:** I WILL INVITE HIM AGAIN I AM SURE HE LOVES OUR OLYMPIC SIZED POOL!!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I see, you don't hate him. That's good!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Very mature of you, Perce.  
**SwimmingGod:** Nah I was just annoyed he beat me but I know talent when I see one  
**SwimmingGod:** So I'm going to take your WONDERFUL ADVICE and I already planned the dates of joint practices in my mind  
**SwimmingGod:** It would be great for the team to learn from other teams especially the Japanese Swim Team  
**SwimmingGod:** THOUGH JASON YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THEIR TEAM CAPTAIN!  
**SwimmingGod:** He was SO ATTRACTIVE! THOSE BACK MUSCLES ARE TO DIE FOR I ALMOST DROOLED WHILE TALKING TO HIM  
**SwimmingGod:** HE WAS SO SWEET AND HE SPOKE SO SOFTLY AND THAT SMILE WHAT THE ???????  
**SwimmingGod:** IF THAT GUY ASKED ME FOR 50 BILLION I SWEAR TO GOD I WOULD HAVE HANDED HIM THE MONEY WITH NO QUESTION  
**SwimmingGod:** FUCK HE WAS SO !!!!!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** LOOKING AT HIM MADE ME FEEL LIKE A SINFUL MAN THAT I NEED TO CONFESS MY SINS ASAP  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Lol Dude, your gay is showing.  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU WOULD TURN GAY TOO WHEN YOU SEE HIM!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** HE SWIMS BACKSTROKE JACE!!!!   
**SwimmingGod:** I THINK HARU AND THE CAPTAIN ARE TOGETHER IF THEIR LINGERING LOOKS AND SOFT TOUCHES ARE ANYTHING TO GO BY  
**SwimmingGod:** BUT WHAT DO I KNOW!!!!!???!!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Stop assuming that people are in a relationship, man.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** That's a terrible hobby. :/  
**TheAmazingGrace:** What if they're just really close and affectionate?  
**SwimmingGod:** I SAW THEM SHARE A KISS BY THE LOCKERS GRACE  
**SwimmingGod:** THEY THOUGHT THEY WERE ALONE BUT LIKE A QUICK PECK AND I SAW THEM  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Percy...PLEASE.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** LMAO  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Your inner Regina George is surfacing.  
**SwimmingGod:** SHE IS GOALS MAN!! YOU KNOW I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE HER  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I am aware. We watch Mean Girls every single month.  
**SwimmingGod:** I DON'T SEE YOU COMPLAINING!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Because it makes you happy. Who am I to deny you such happiness?  
**SwimmingGod:**  DSJKFHSDHFKSDJF YOU ARE THE BEST JASON GRACE  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Thanks, but just leave them alone, okay? It's their business if they kiss or not in private.  
**SwimmingGod:** I'm not gonna do anything okay!!! It's just cute!!!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** I imagine you and Nico doing that  
**SwimmingGod:**  VERY VERY SOON!!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** OH MY GOD I DID NOT JUST IMAGINE THAT.  
**SwimmingGod:** B >  
**SwimmingGod:** You know you want to, bro!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I don't know!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Maybe I want to kiss his... cheeks? ??????? ?????????   
**TheAmazingGrace:** Gods! I feel like such a sinful man like you!  
**SwimmingGod:**  WELCOME TO THE CLUB OF SINNERS  
**SwimmingGod:**  a.k.a. the wHOLE WORLD!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  THIS IS TERRIBLE.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I absolutely feel TERRIBLE. Like I have violated Nico's soul!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** WHEN DID I BECOME SO LEWD??!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I'm so sorry, Nico's soul, I'll repent my sins. OTL  
**SwimmingGod:** ....  
**SwimmingGod:** ....  
**SwimmingGod:** ....  
**SwimmingGod:** ....  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU ARE SO PURE, JASON  
**SwimmingGod:**  ARE YOU FOR REAL????  
**SwimmingGod:**  KISSING SOMEONE ON THE CHEEK ISN'T EVEN CONSIDERED LEWD!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** But I've never felt the need to kiss someone's cheek before, Perce!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** A boy's cheek especially!  
**SwimmingGod:**  Hey, there there there my man  
**SwimmingGod:**  That's pretty normal okay??????  
**SwimmingGod:**  You just see someone and suddenly you're gay and tell your best friend about it later that night  
**TheAmazingGrace:** PERCY.  
**SwimmingGod:**  What I'm saying is, JASON, that it's normal if you WANT to kiss Nico's cheek  
**SwimmingGod:**  That guy may be as pale as a ghost but you can see how smooth his skin is  
**SwimmingGod:**  I honestly don't even blame you if you want to touch it  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Nico does have nice cheeks, doesn't he?  
**SwimmingGod:**  He does  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Not that I was staring OR ANYTHING!!  
**SwimmingGod:**  JASON PLEASE  
**SwimmingGod:**  YOU ARE ALLOWED TO STARE AT SOMEONE YOU LIKE  
**SwimmingGod:**  THERE ARE LITERALLY HUNDREDS OF GIRLS AND BOYS CRUSHING ON YOU ON CAMPUS WHO STARE AT YOU EVERY TIME YOU PASS BY  
**SwimmingGod:** DON'T EVEN DENY IT   
**TheAmazingGrace:** What?! Even boys?  
**SwimmingGod:** A classmate of mine called Leo admitted he has a crush on you!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Oh, wow. That's actually rather flattering.  
**SwimmingGod:**  AND ONCE THEY FIND OUT YOU ARE A PURE DISNEY PRINCESS  
**SwimmingGod:**  OH MY GODS YOUR POPULARITY WILL SHOOT OFF THE CHARTS  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Shut up!  
**SwimmingGod:** But I'm sure Nico's soul is A-OKAY. So don't worry about that.  
**SwimmingGod:** Maybe try to imagine at least hitting Nico's lips than his cheeks  
**TheAmazingGrace:** DUUUUUDE!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH  
**SwimmingGod:** Just a suggestion OKAY!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** OH MY GODS.  
**SwimmingGod:** Don't kill yourself trying to imagine the whole scenario  
**SwimmingGod:** HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Percy, please stop. My teammates are asking me why I'm so red!  
**SwimmingGod:** OMG HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH  
**SwimmingGod:** Say hi to Frank for me!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** He says hi back.  
**SwimmingGod:**  FRANK IS A GOOD MAN  
**TheAmazingGrace:** He is, I agree.  
**SwimmingGod:**  AnYWAYS  
**SwimmingGod:** BESIDES GOING BACK TO OUR TOPIC AND TALKING ABOUT SINFUL THINGS  
**SwimmingGod:** IF YOU JOIN THE SWIM TEAM  
**SwimmingGod:** You get to see my gorgeous body in action surrounded by water that I am pretty sure you love and fantasize about every night!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** How did you know about my late night activities?!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I am quite amazed.  
**SwimmingGod:** I have approximate knowledge of things. B >  
**SwimmingGod:** AND DON'T EVEN THINK I DON'T SEE YOU OGLING AT MY ABS WHEN YOU VISIT ME DURING PRACTICE  
**TheAmazingGrace:** YOU GOT ME.  
**SwimmingGod:** Of course, I do   
**SwimmingGod:** And it's okay  
**SwimmingGod:** I ogle and fantasize about your arms and how I'd be embraced by them safely  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Percy, if all you ever wanted was a hug from me, just say so.  
**SwimmingGod:** If that is the case I want a hello hug and a goodbye hug and actually just whatever hug and all the hugs that ever existed  
**SwimmingGod:**  because when I see you I am filled with the realization of how much I am so lucky to have you  
**SwimmingGod:**  and how much I love you that I really just want to fucking hug the hell out of you!!  
**SwimmingGod:** ALL THE TIME!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** IS THAT WEIRD?????????????????  
**TheAmazingGrace:** No, it isn't.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I'm actually smiling so much while reading that. I didn't know you feel that way about me!  
**SwimmingGod:** Well...  
**SwimmingGod:** NOW YOU DO  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I am actually blushing right now.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** This is so...  
**SwimmingGod:** I love you so fucking much, Jason Grace.  
**SwimmingGod:** I know I say it like ALL THE DAMN TIME LIKE A BROKEN RECORD FROM THE 60'S  
**SwimmingGod:** But I hope you know that all those times are literally the times I remember that I love you so I tell you exactly that  
**SwimmingGod:** They were never said as a joke  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I never took them as a joke, Percy. However, I'm glad to have a confirmation that you're very sincere about it.   
**TheAmazingGrace:** And I love you, too. Like, a whole lot.  
**SwimmingGod:** Jason......................  
**SwimmingGod:** HOLD ME  
**TheAmazingGrace:** /HOLDS YOU  
**SwimmingGod:**  /IS HELD 

  

> **Saturday - 12:20PM**

**GhostKing13:** It's okay, Jaybird!  
**GhostKing13:** Sorry for disturbing your football practice. I didn't know!  
**GhostKing13:** And sorry for my late reply as well.  
**GhostKing13:** I was "trying" to cook my lunch with our chef in the kitchen.   
**GhostKing13:** Quote. "TRYING."  
**GhostKing13:** OTL  
**GhostKing13:** I am also not mad at you, you're being ridiculous. XD   

   

> **Saturday - 12:22PM**

**TheAmazingGrace:** Nico just replied to me!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** He said he's not mad at me! And that he was actually cooking!  
**SwimmingGod:** WHAT THE HELL  
**SwimmingGod:** WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT JASON  
**SwimmingGod:** AND NICO HAD TO RUIN IT  
**SwimmingGod:** WHY MUST NICO TAKE EVERYTHING THAT I LOVE  
**SwimmingGod:** Ever since you realized you were gay for Nico  
**SwimmingGod:** you were like Nico this Nico that  
**SwimmingGod:** No more Percy this Percy that  
**SwimmingGod:** IS HE REALLY ALL THAT JASON?????????  
**SwimmingGod:** WHAT ABOUT US  
**SwimmingGod:** WHAT ABOUT EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH  
**TheAmazingGrace:** [What about trust? You know I never wanted to hurt you.](https://youtu.be/lp9jgkaHZJM?t=2m5s)  
**SwimmingGod:** KJLHDFKJDSHFKDS  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU DONUT GET TO USE THAT SONG ON ME!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** But you love High School Musical.  
**SwimmingGod:** I DO AND IT'S MAKING IT HARD FOR ME TO HATE YOU WHEN YOU DO THIS TO ME  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Lol Are we good then?  
**SwimmingGod:** I DUNNO ???????  
**SwimmingGod:** ARE WE??????????  
**SwimmingGod:** WHAT DO YOU THINK????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I cooked lunch for you, I left it in the fridge. Just heat it up.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** It's blue lasagna. Your favourite!  
**SwimmingGod:** ................................  
**SwimmingGod:** I WANT TO BE WAKEN UP WITH A BEAR HUG  
**SwimmingGod:** AND MAYBE SHOWER MY FACE WITH KISSES IF YOU CAN  
**SwimmingGod:** I FUCKING DARE YOU  
**SwimmingGod:** THEN WE'RE GOOD  
**TheAmazingGrace:** You're so cute, Percy. It's a deal.  
**SwimmingGod:** KJHDFKJSDHFKJD  
**SwimmingGod:** NOW I FEEL CUTE  
**SwimmingGod:** THANKS TO YOU  
**SwimmingGod:** NOW GO AWAY AND LET ME GO BACK TO SLEEP  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Good night, Perce!   
**SwimmingGod:**  HUGS AND KISSES WHEN I WAKE UP JASON  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I don't break promises, bro.  
**SwimmingGod:** I KNOW. DONT LET THIS BE THE FIRST ONE  
**TheAmazingGrace:** It won't be!  
**SwimmingGod:** I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO IT WHEN I WAKE UP  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Goodnight, Percy!  
**SwimmingGod:** NIGHT BABE 

   

> **Saturday - 12:30PM**

**TheAmazingGrace:** What did you cook for your lunch?   
**GhostKing13:** Okay, promise me you won't laugh.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I promise. :D  
**GhostKing13:**...  
**GhostKing13:** I don't trust that smiley, Jaybird.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I promise.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Better? lol  
**GhostKing13:** Shut up!  
**GhostKing13:** But yeah, better.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** So..... ? What is it?  
**GhostKing13:** So we stayed up late last night, right?  
**GhostKing13:** We slept at 1:30am I believe.   
**GhostKing13:** I still don't know why I was added in the chat TBH but I can't say I hated it either.  
**GhostKing13:** In fact I enjoyed it.  
**GhostKing13:** A lot more than I'd like to admit but please don't tell Percy that! He's already got a huge ego. -_-  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I'm glad you enjoyed the chat, Nico. It was really fun talking to you outside of the classroom. :)  
**GhostKing13:** Me, too! I'm sorry if I misjudged you as a Football Captain. That was very wrong of me. :(   
**GhostKing13:** You're actually one the nicest people I have ever met on campus.   
**TheAmazingGrace:** Awww, Neeks. Now I'm blushing. :')  
**TheAmazingGrace:** You're really nice, too!  
**GhostKing13:** Pffft!! Not really.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Nico di Angelo.  
**GhostKing13:** Yes, Jason Grace?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** You're stalling...  
**GhostKing13:** DAMMIT!  
**GhostKing13:** I thought you wouldn't notice!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** LOL Percy does the exact same thing to avoid an issue. He thinks I'm not paying attention but I am.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** So just tell me what is it that you cooked for your lunch?  
**GhostKing13:** UUUGHHHHHHHH  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Awww, c'mon now.  
**GhostKing13:** IT WAS AN OMELETTE OKAY!!  
**GhostKing13:** HAPPY??!!  
**GhostKing13:** OTL  
**GhostKing13:** I can't even cook egg without burning it.  
**GhostKing13:** You can laugh at me now. I give you the permission to do so.   
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Dude, that's great! 8D  
**GhostKing13:** WHAT?!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Perfecting the omelette requires work and it's a form of art!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Even I can't do it without messing it up.   
**GhostKing13:** Really?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Really. It's very difficult. So don't let it get you down that you didn't get it right for the first time.  
**GhostKing13:** I had 15 tries.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Don't let it get you down if you didn't get it for the first fifteen times!!  
**GhostKing13:** LMAO  
**GhostKing13:** Thanks, Jason. That really cheered me up. :'D  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I'm glad. :)   
**TheAmazingGrace:** You look much cuter when you smile, Neeks.  
**GhostKing13:** PFFFTTTT!!!!  
**GhostKing13:** LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** But I don't tell lies. You're cute when you smile. :((((  

 

> **Saturday - 12:40PM**

**TheAmazingGrace:** SHIT SHIT SHIT.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I CALLED NICO "CUTE" AND HE'S NOT REPLYING!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I RUINED IT AGAIN!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** PERCY!!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** HE MUST HAVE FELT AWKWARD!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** NOW /I/ FEEL AWKWARD!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I NEVER SHOULD'VE COMMENTED ON HIS CUTENESS.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** DAMN.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** BUT HE'S SO CUTE I CAN'T HELP IT!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** /HE/ SHOULD BE ILLEGAL.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO?!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I CAN'T JUST TAKE IT BACK EITHER!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** HE'LL THINK IT'S A JOKE.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** WHICH IT ISN'T.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** BECAUSE HE IS ABSOLUTELY THE CUTEST.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** PERCY.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I AM SOBBING.  
**SwimmingGod:** FOR FUCKS SAKE SHUT UP JASON!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Okay. OTL 

 

> **Saturday - 12:45PM**

**GhostKing13:** DO YOU WANT TO SEE MY BURNT OMELETTE? 8D 

    

> **Saturday - 12:45PM**

**TheAmazingGrace:** HE AVOIDED THE TOPIC, PERCY.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** NICE SAVE, NICO!  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** THANK THE GODS! **  
SwimmingGod:** I AM FUCKING MUTING YOU!!!!!!

 

> **Saturday - 12:46PM**

**TheAmazingGrace:** I'd love to! Let's see what Master Chef Nico got cooking!  
**GhostKing13:** OMG PLEASE DON'T! XD  
**GhostKing13:** BEHOLD. MY MASTERPIECE.  
**GhostKing13:**  
  
**GhostKing13:** YOU MAY START COMPLIMENTING MASTER CHEF NICO NOW, YOUR GRACE.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  That's actually NOT SO BAD!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Better than what I had expected!   
**GhostKing13:** OH MY GODS.  
**GhostKing13:** YOU EXPECTED WORSE??!!!  
**GhostKing13:** IDK IF I SHOULD BE FLATTERED OR NOT...  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I've seen Percy's burnt omelette. Yours is like 70% better than his if I'm just being honest!  
**GhostKing13:** GOOD.  
**GhostKing13:** As long as I am better than Percy! B(  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  You are.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** [So don't you worry your pretty little mind!](https://youtu.be/Nfn79vSR2ak?t=1m) :D  
**GhostKing13:** OMG **  
****GhostKing13:** TAYLOR SWIFT - OURS.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Bingo!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Also, I'm so sorry to cut this short, Neeks! But practice is about to resume! So I'll try to talk to you later or maybe tomorrow.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Depends if I have the energy to do something else aside from sleeping when I get home!  
**GhostKing13:** Oh, okay.  
**GhostKing13:** Don't have too much fun without me!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Don't worry, I definitely won't! ;)  
**GhostKing13:** Good. NOW GO! I don't want to be the reason why you're going to get scolded!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I'm the captain, remember?  
**GhostKing13:** I KNOW.  
**GhostKing13:** Just go, Jason.  
**GhostKing13:** OMG.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  LOL Enjoy your omelette!  
**GhostKing13:** I WILL TRY, OK.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Bye, Neeks!  
**GhostKing13:** Bye, Jaybird! 

   

> **Saturday - 09:15PM**

**GhostKing13:** Percy, can I have Jason's number?  
**GhostKing13:** For the Monday thing, I mean.  
**SwimmingGod:** Why don't you ask him yourself, Nico????????!!!!!!!!  
**GhostKing13:** I WOULD OK! But he's prolly sleeping right now!  
**GhostKing13:** I don't want to disturb him.  
**GhostKing13:** He's tired from his football practice.  
**SwimmingGod:** And YOU think it's okay to disturb ME during MY SWIM PRACTICE?????!!!!!!!!!!  
**GhostKing13:** Well, DUH!  
**GhostKing13:** Just...  
**GhostKing13:** Just PLEASE give me his number?  
**GhostKing13:** OTL  

 

> **Saturday - 10:45PM**

****GhostKing13:**** Percy?  
**GhostKing13:** Are you still there?  
**GhostKing13:** You know what?  
**GhostKing13:** FINE!!!!  
**GhostKing13:** I DON'T NEED YOU TO GIVE ME JASON'S NUMBER!  
**GhostKing13:** SEE IF I CARE!!!!!!

 

> **_The Big Three Alliance_  
>  Sunday - 09:45PM**
> 
> **SwimmingGod:** Hello, my fine fellow young handsome pretty men!  
>  **GhostKing13:** Ugh.  
>  **GhostKing13:** What do you want, Percy?!  
>  **SwimmingGod:** That's not what you said last night, NICO!!!  
>  **SwimmingGod:** MIND YOUR MANNERS!  
>  **GhostKing13:** I DON'T FUCKING CARE.  
>  **SwimmingGod:** Someone's grumpy   
>  **SwimmingGod:** HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHHAA **  
> ****GhostKing13:** I WONDER WHY.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Hello, to both of you. And guys, please cut it out.  
>  **GhostKing13:** JAYBIRD! :D  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Hello, Neeks! How are you?  
>  **GhostKing13:** I'm okay, just doing a bit of light reading before going to sleep.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Ooooh, what book is it?  
>  **GhostKing13:** It's called ["100 CUPBOARDS."](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51wYGH-1m6L.jpg) :D  
>  **SwimmingGod:** JASON HAS THAT    
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** I have that! :D  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  It's a bit scary at the beginning. Or at least based from what I can remember.  
>  **GhostKing13:** Don't worry, it IS a bit scary at the beginning. LMAO  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  Good then! I thought I was just imagining it!  
>  **SwimmingGod:** WILL YOU BOTH GET OUT OF NERDVILLE JUST FOR ONCE  
>  **SwimmingGod:** I GET THAT 24/7 FROM JASON ALREADY AND I DON'T NEED THAT FROM YOU TOO NICO  
>  **GhostKing13:** Not my fault you can't read.  
>  **SwimmingGod:** THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY  
>  **SwimmingGod:** I'M DYSLEXIC OK!!!!   
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  And that's nothing to be ashamed of, Perce. :)  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** You've achieved so much at such a young age!  
>  **SwimmingGod:** I REALLY WANNA MARRY YOU SO MUCH JASON GRACE  
>  **GhostKing13:** You're too young to get married, FYI.  
>  **SwimmingGod:** SINCE WHEN DID AGE STOP PEOPLE FROM GETTING MARRIED?!???????  
>  **SwimmingGod:** YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS NICO BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HAVE JASON  
>  **GhostKing13:** EXCUSE ME???????????  
>  **SwimmingGod:** YOU CAN'T EVEN ASK FOR JASON'S NUMBER LAST NIGHT  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** My what?  
>  **GhostKing13:** WHAT??!!!  
>  **GhostKing13:** I TOLD YOU! HE WAS SLEEPING AND I DIDN'T WANT TO DISTURB HIM!  
>  **SwimmingGod:** YOU COULD'VE LEFT A MESSAGE THO AND HE WILL JUST REPLY WHEN HE'S AWAKE  
>  **GhostKing13:** I...   
>  **GhostKing13:** I did not think of that. :/  
>  **GhostKing13:** Huh.  
>  **SwimmingGod:** THAT'S RIGHT. Sometimes I am smart. B)  
>  **GhostKing13:** UGHHHH I hate you so much, Percy.  
>  **SwimmingGod:** So do you still want your Jaybird's number? B >  
>  **GhostKing13** **:** STOP WITH THE SMILEY, JACKSON!!  
>  **GhostKing13:** Jason's going to get the wrong idea!!!!! D8<  
>  **SwimmingGod:** B >  
>  **SwimmingGod:** B >  
>  **SwimmingGod:** B >  
>  **SwimmingGod:** B >  
>  **SwimmingGod:** B >  
>  **GhostKing13:** STOP IT!!!!  
>  **SwimmingGod:** B >  
>  **SwimmingGod:** B >  
>  **GhostKing13:** UGHHHHHHHHH  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Wait, why were you asking Percy for my number, Neeks?  
>  **SwimmingGod:** THAT'S RIGHT, NEEKS. Tell Jason.  
>  **SwimmingGod:** B >  
>  **SwimmingGod:** B >  
>  **GhostKing13:** FUCKY YOU, PERCY JACKSON.  
>  **SwimmingGod:** FUCKY  
>  **SwimmingGod:** HAHHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA  
>  **SwimmingGod:** F U C K Y  
>  **SwimmingGod:** HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHA  
>  **SwimmingGod:** THAT IS SO KYOOOTTTT  
>  **GhostKing13:** SHUT UP! EVERYONE MAKES TYPOS!!!  
>  **SwimmingGod:** HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAAHHAHAHHAHA  
>  **SwimmingGod:** NOT ME I DONT!!!!!  
>  **SwimmingGod:** HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAAHHAHAH  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  Percy, stop laughing.  
>  **SwimmingGod:** HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHA  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  ...  
>  **GhostKing13:** UGH  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  Give him a second...  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  Let's just ignore him.  
>  **SwimmingGod:** HEY!!!  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  So anyways, Neeks. Why did you need my number?  
>  **GhostKing13:** It's for tomorrow, Jaybird.  
>  **GhostKing13:** I mean, if you're still touring me around campus, I mean. ;A;  
>  **SwimmingGod:** B >  
>  **SwimmingGod:** A.K.A. THE DATE.  
>  **GhostKing13:** SHUT UP, PERCY.  
>  **GhostKing13:** It's not a date. -_-  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  Of course I'm still touring you! :D  
>  **GhostKing13:** Oh, thank the gods! I thought you've forgotten your offer.   
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**  Are you kidding me?! I'm actually even looking forward to it!  
>  **SwimmingGod:** JASON HAS IT MARKED ON OUR CALENDAR WITH A HEART.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** No, I don't!!

   

> **Sunday - 10:00PM**

****TheAmazingGrace:****  What the hell, bro! ** **  
****TheAmazingGrace:****  ****DON'T TELL NICO THAT!!  
**SwimmingGod:** IT DOESN'T ERASE THE FACT YOU DREW A HEART ON THE CALENDAR DUDE  
********TheAmazingGrace:****  ****SHUT UP!

 

> **_The Big Three Alliance_  
>  Sunday - 10:05PM**
> 
> **TheAmazingGrace:** I've asked Percy for your number, Neeks!  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** I sent you a message so you can have mine.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Did you get it? :D  
>  **GhostKing13:** I got it!  
>  **GhostKing13:** Thanks, Jaybird!  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** See you tomorrow!  
>  **GhostKing13:** I'm looking forward to it!! :D  
>  **SwimmingGod:** SOBS ME TOO  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Shut up, Percy!  
>  **GhostKing13:** Shut up, Percy!  
>  **SwimmingGod:** WOW OK LOVEBIRDS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was all clear to all the readers that the chats happened on a late Friday night and the groupchat on the ungodly hours of a Saturday as both Jason and Percy were still chatting until midnight. So it was all one big continuous chat that were chopped off into different chapters. They've only chatted as a group twice (second time on a Sunday night with the number issue).
> 
> I promise "The Tour Date" will be on the next chapter! And will have Percy's POV and Jason's POV because there are just events that cannot be narrated through chats. I hope that would be alright. So it will be a mix for the next chapter and not just all chat texts.
> 
> ALSO!!! There are artworks for this fic. :D One done by me a couple of days back [here](http://lordzuuko.tumblr.com/post/147043083418) and one done by [Kyle](http://lordzuuko.tumblr.com/post/147077101228)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON! I hope this makes it up because this one's **HELLA LONG.**  
>  JASON IS A DORK WITH A LOT OF FEELINGS. THAT'S WHY.  
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> I'd love to thank [EggDropSoup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EggDropSoup) for being my wonderful proofreader because wow this actually has paragraphs. XD

 

> ** _The Big Three Alliance_ **  
>  **Monday - 06:02AM**
> 
> **SwimmingGod:**[You wake up! It's raining and it's MONDAY!](https://youtu.be/YR76HRqTCNk?t=15s)  
>  **SwimmingGod:**[Looks like one of those rough days](https://youtu.be/YR76HRqTCNk?t=18s)  
>  **SwimmingGod:**[TIME'S UP!](https://youtu.be/YR76HRqTCNk?t=19s)  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:**[You're late again so get out the door.](https://youtu.be/YR76HRqTCNk?t=22s)   
>  **GhostKing13:** *second voice* (GET OUT THE DOOR)  
>  **SwimmingGod:** OH MY GOD NICO  
>  **SwimmingGod:** HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA  
>  **GhostKing13:** I LOVE THIS SONG PERCY, OKAY?!  
>  **SwimmingGod:** ME TOO ME TOO  
>  **SwimmingGod:** I AM SOBBING SO HARD RIGHT NOW  
>  **SwimmingGod:** YOU HAVE NO IDEA  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Oh noes, not again.  
>  **GhostKing13:** Why? What's wrong, Jaybird?  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Just watch...  
>  **SwimmingGod:** I WATCHED THE HANNAH MONTANA MOVIE IN THEATRES OK?!!!!!!  
>  **SwimmingGod:** IT WAS AMAZING NICO!!!!!!!!  
>  **GhostKing13:** OH MY GODS  
>  **GhostKing13:** ME TOO!!  
>  **GhostKing13:** But I watched it in Italian because fucking Italy does that!! >B(  
>  **SwimmingGod:** WTF  
>  **SwimmingGod:** ARE YOU SIRIUS BLACK?  
>  **GhostKing13:** Yeah TT_TT  
>  **GhostKing13:** BUT I HAVE THE BLURAY COPY OF IT!!  
>  **GhostKing13:** IN ENGLISH, PERCY!!  
>  **SwimmingGod:** OMG YOU ARE GOOJAB NICO  
>  **SwimmingGod:** I AM SO PROUD OF YOU  
>  **GhostKing13:** I HAVE REWATCHED IT WAY TOO MANY TIMES I AM NOT EVEN EMBARRASSED  
>  **SwimmingGod:** I FEEL YOU   
>  **SwimmingGod:** BECAUSE ME TOO  
>  **SwimmingGod:** BUT LIKE I ONLY TORRENTED MINE CAUSE I'M BROKE LIKE THAT  
>  **GhostKing13:** IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU DID IT ILLEGALLY!  
>  **GhostKing13:** AS LONG AS YOU HAVE THE MOVIE IN YOUR POSSESSION, THAT'S ALL THAT REALLY MATTERS!  
>  **SwimmingGod:** YOU'RE RIGHT  
>  **SwimmingGod:** YOU'RE A ["TRUE FRIEND"](https://youtu.be/Hzm8SFGsd_I?t=11s) NICO  
>  **SwimmingGod:** GEDDIT  
>  **GhostKing13:** I GOT THE REFERENCE LMAO  
>  **SwimmingGod:** HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH  
>  **SwimmingGod:** I'M SO FUNNY  
>  **SwimmingGod:** HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH **  
> GhostKing13:** HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** It's great to see that you both are not fighting. :D  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** It's oddly refreshing.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** But it's ridiculous how your common ground is...   
>  ****TheAmazingGrace:**** Hannah Montana. :/  
>  **GhostKing13:** WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY, JASON?  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  EX-FUCKING-CUSE YOU!  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  DO YOU KISS YOUR MOTHER WITH THAT FILTHY MOUTH OF YOURS?  
>  **GhostKing13:** HANNAH MONTANA IS PERFECT!  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  HANNAH MONTANA IS PERFECT!!!  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  OMG AHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH   
>  **SwimmingGod:**  JINX!!!!!!  
>  **GhostKing13:** JINX!  
>  **GhostKing13:** LMAO  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  HAHAHAHAHHAHAAAJAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  DOUBLE JINX!!!!!!!!!  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  HAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHHA  
>  **GhostKing13:** AHHAAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  HAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH  
>  **GhostKing13:** AHHAAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  HAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Why must I put up with this so early in the morning?  
>  **GhostKing13:** Says the one who knows the lyrics!  
>  **GhostKing13:** You're so pretentious, Jaybird. B(  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** That's because Percy synced the whole Hannah Montana The Movie Soundtrack on my iPod.  
>  **GhostKing13:** *Gives Percy The Best Person Award*  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  I WAS DOING THE LORD'S WORK NICO  
>  **GhostKing13:** You were doing the Lord's work, Percy.  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  Do you know what this means, Jace?  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Not exactly?  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  HANNAH MONTANA MOVIE NIGHT AMIRITE, NICO???!!!  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** What?!  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  Nico come over to our flat this Friday night! We need to shed some light to this butt!  
>  **GhostKing13:** I'M IN! I'LL BRING MY BLURAY! :D  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  Yes, PLEASE  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  THAT WOULD BE APPRECIATED  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** But I was thinking of reading that night!  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  NOPES  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  YOU ARE GOING TO BOND WITH FELLOW EARTHLINGS   
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Well if you're forcing me to watch "Hannah Montana The Movie,"  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** I guess it's only fair that you should watch "One Direction: THIS IS US."  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  WHAT???!!!!!!!!!!  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  BUT THAT'S  
>  **GhostKing13:** I'LL BRING THE BLURAY OF THAT, TOO! 8D   
>  **GhostKing13:** I got the EXTENDED FAN EDITION and it has all these added features and new clips!  
>  **GhostKing13:** NOT TO MENTION FOUR ADDED SONGS THAT THEY DIDN'T RELEASE IN THEATRES!!  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Really?! I haven't watched that one! But yes, bring it please. Thank you, Neeks. :)   
>  **SwimmingGod:**  WHAAAAAAAAAAT???!!!!!!!!!!  
>  **SwimmingGod:**  NICO WTF  
>  **SwimmingGod:** YOU TRAITOR  
>  **SwimmingGod:** WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE THAT  
>  **GhostKing13:** Don't you dare say anything bad about "One Direction: This Is Us" if you know what's good for you, Percy.  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** It's a really great movie!   
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Right, Neeks?  
>  **GhostKing13:** IT IS!  
>  **GhostKing13:** I LOVE IT A LOT.   
>  **GhostKing13:** I laughed so hard there were tears in my eyes! LMAO  
>  **GhostKing13:** I actually rewatch it more than the Hannah Montana Movie tbh :P  
>  **SwimmingGod:** OH MY GODS  
>  **SwimmingGod:** YOU DID NOT JUST GO THERE NICO DI ANGELO  
>  **GhostKing13:** OH BUT I JUST DID, PERCY JACKSON.  
>  **GhostKing13:** WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO??  
>  **SwimmingGod:** I BETTER BE LAUGHING AND DYING WHILE WATCHING THIS ONE DIRECTION MOVIE  
>  **SwimmingGod:** OR ELSE I WILL BE UNFRIENDING BOTH OF YOU  
>  **TheAmazingGrace:** Oh, we're confident you'll laugh to tears, bro. The band members are legit HILARIOUS.  
>  **GhostKing13:** I can't wait for Friday! \\(*u*)/    

 

> **Monday - 06:20AM**

**TheAmazingGrace:** He's so cute! He can't wait for Friday!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** \\(*u*)/  
**TheAmazingGrace:** LOOK  
**TheAmazingGrace:** AT  
**TheAmazingGrace:** THAT  
**TheAmazingGrace:** CUTE  
**TheAmazingGrace:** KAOMOJI  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I AM DYING  
**SwimmingGod:** WTF  
**SwimmingGod:** KEEP IT TOGETHER GRACE  
**TheAmazingGrace:** You don't tell me how to live my life, Jackson!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** If I think Nico's cute with his way of chatting, then he is.  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU'RE SUCH A GONER MAN  
**TheAmazingGrace:**... Maybe.  
**SwimmingGod:** HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Shut up.  
**SwimmingGod:** HAAHHAHAHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Ugh!  
**SwimmingGod:** HAAHHAHAHAAHHAAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHA  
**SwimmingGod:** Okay but seriously  **  
****SwimmingGod:** Nico gets too excited when it comes to movies!!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** He's always so !!!!!!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Really?   
**SwimmingGod:** Yeah bro  
**SwimmingGod:** We watch movies most of the time during the summer  
**SwimmingGod:** He doesn't like outdoor stuff that much  
**SwimmingGod:** THAT'S WHY THAT GUY IS SO PALE  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Wait, why doesn't he like the outdoors?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Oh my gods. Is he sick?  
**SwimmingGod:** Nah he isn't sick relax   
**TheAmazingGrace:** Thank the gods!  
**SwimmingGod:** Don't worry **  
**SwimmingGod:**** You'll live a long life with him to form a family of 10 ** **  
**SwimmingGod:****** AHHAHAHAHHAHAHHHA  
**TheAmazingGrace:** What?!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Percy! It's not even about that!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I actually care about his health.  
******SwimmingGod:****** SHIT YOU REALLY LIKE NICO DO YOU  
**TheAmazingGrace:** What? I thought we have already established that?  
******SwimmingGod:****** NO I MEANT LIKE  
******SwimmingGod:****** DO YOU IMAGINE DOING STUFF WITH HIM  
**TheAmazingGrace:** What stuff are you talking about?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Like holding hands?   
**TheAmazingGrace:** I have hyperhidrosis, so we might need to work on that.  
******SwimmingGod:****** OMG WHAT  
**TheAmazingGrace:** What?  
******SwimmingGod:****** NEVERMIND  
******SwimmingGod:****** STAY PURE JASON GRACE  

 

> **Monday - 06:40AM**

****TheAmazingGrace:**** I'm ace.  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** Thought you should know.  
******SwimmingGod:****** OH  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** Yeah.  
******SwimmingGod:****** THAT MAKES SENSE  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** Really? How come?  
******SwimmingGod:****** YOU LITERALLY BLUSH JUST THINKING ABOUT KISSING NICO'S FUCKING CHEEKS  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** Oh my gods.  
******SwimmingGod:****** I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST REALLY CUTE AT FIRST  
******SwimmingGod:****** SUCH INNOCENCE AND ALL  
******SwimmingGod:****** AND THEN I REALIZED WITH YOUR HAND HOLDING THING  
******SwimmingGod:****** THAT'S PRETTY MUCH AS FAR AS YOU'LL GO  
******SwimmingGod:****** AMIRITE?  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** Spot on, yeah.   
****TheAmazingGrace:**** That's why you don't need to worry if I do some other stuff with Nico.  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** In fact, I should be the one worried if Nico wants to do those stuff.  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** WHICH BTW IS RIDICULOUS, I MEAN WHY ARE WE ASSUMING NICO AND I WILL GET TOGETHER ANYWAYS?  
******SwimmingGod:****** He's ace  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** What?  
******SwimmingGod:****** NICO DI ANGELO--THE NEW FOUND LIGHT OF YOUR BORING LIFE--IS ACE LIKE YOU  
******SwimmingGod:****** He told me last year  
******SwimmingGod:****** Don't worry it's not like he's hiding it   
******SwimmingGod:****** I wanted to let you know in case you were going to do something that would make him uncomfortable  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** You know I wouldn't.  
******SwimmingGod:****** WELL I KNOW THAT NOW SINCE YOU'RE BOTH ASEXUALS  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** Oh my gods.  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** WE ARE.  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** WOW.  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** Damn.  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** That's kinda perfect, isn't it?  
******SwimmingGod:****** HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH  
******SwimmingGod:****** IT IS  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** Is it even possible to like him even more?  
******SwimmingGod:****** MAYBE??????????  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** Is that why you asked me if I can imagine doing "stuff" with him? Because you knew he was ace?   
******SwimmingGod:****** YEAH KINDA  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** Awww, Percy. That's really sweet of you!  
******SwimmingGod:****** IKR  
******SwimmingGod:****** WHY ARE YOU NOT IN LOVE WITH ME????????????  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** Lol you'll get over it!   

 

> **Monday - 09:50AM**

**SwimmingGod:** So when did you figure it out babe?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** What do you mean, babe?  
**SwimmingGod:** WDJLKFLSDKJFLKDSJFKDS  
**SwimmingGod:** I LEGIT GET SO HAPPY WHEN YOU CALL ME BABE  
**SwimmingGod:** AAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAH  
**SwimmingGod:** Like you used to hate it but now LOOK AT YOU  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I know, right?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I figured you liked it, so why the hell not?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Oh my gods.   
**TheAmazingGrace:** I actually just saw you giggling and blushing in your seat looking at your phone, man.   
**TheAmazingGrace:** It really DOES make you happy.  
**SwimmingGod:** THE HELL  
**SwimmingGod:** STOP STEALING GLANCES AT ME FROM ACROSS THE ROOM  
**SwimmingGod:** PROFESSOR D IS GOING TO CATCH US  
**SwimmingGod:** I CAN SEE YOU SMILING AT ME JASON  
**SwimmingGod:** STOPPIT  
**SwimmingGod:** WE'RE ACTUALLY HAVING THAT CHEESY GAY MOMENT IN CLASS WHEREIN WE LOOK INTO EACH OTHERS EYES LIKE WE'RE THE ONLY ONES IN THE ROOM  
**SwimmingGod:** OH MY GODS  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Oh my gods.   
**TheAmazingGrace:** And now you're giggling quietly.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Babe, control yourself.   
**SwimmingGod:** BABE  
**SwimmingGod:** B A B E  
**SwimmingGod:** I AM DYING  
**SwimmingGod:** JASON  
**SwimmingGod:** DJFLKSDJFLKJSDLFKJSDL:KFJLSDKJFLSDKF  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Please, don't fall over your chair.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Your seat mate is looking at you weirdly like you're having a seizure.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I can't believe it really makes you THAT happy.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** But I do love seeing you happy, Perce.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** And if that means I need to start calling you babe all the time, then so be it.  
**SwimmingGod:** WHAT THE FUCK JASON GRACE  
**SwimmingGod:** WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME  
**SwimmingGod:** MY POOR HEART  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU ARE NOT OBLIGED TO MAKE ME HAPPY OK  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU ARE NOT   
**TheAmazingGrace:** But I want to.  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU'RE MAKING ME GAY  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Is it working? :D  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU BEAUTIFUL PIECE OF SHIT  
**SwimmingGod:**...............maybe  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Then we can be gay together, bro!  
**SwimmingGod:** ARE YOU ASKING ME OUT IN A NO-HOMO WAY, BRO?  
**SwimmingGod:** BECAUSE I DONUT APPRECIATE IT  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Why not?  
**SwimmingGod:** I DON'T KNOW JASON IF I'M THE ONLY ONE FEELING THIS WAY BUT  
**SwimmingGod:** I AM PRETTY DAMN SURE WE HAVE CROSSED THE BORDER OF BRO-NESS HERE  
**TheAmazingGrace:** What do you mean?  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU WOKE ME UP WITH HUGS AND KISSES MAAAAAAAAAN  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Oh, yeah. I did. But because you said you wanted them so...  
**SwimmingGod:** IT WAS A FUCKING DARE JASON I DIDNT THINK YOU'D ACTUALLY DO IT  
**TheAmazingGrace:** So are you saying you hated my hugs and kisses then? :(  
**SwimmingGod:** NO BABE DONT BE SAD I HATE YOU SAD  
**SwimmingGod:** I LIKED IT OK IT WAS SWEET   
**SwimmingGod:** YOU'RE REALLY SWEET JASON I HATE IT  
**SwimmingGod:** BUT I ALSO LOVE YOU THAT WAY  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Gods, and people thought girls were complicated.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Make up your mind! lol  
**SwimmingGod:** DIDN'T I JUST  
**SwimmingGod:** WAIT  
**SwimmingGod:** I SEE WHAT YOU'RE TRYING TO DO HERE  
**SwimmingGod:** OH MY GOD  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU ARE DISTRACTING ME!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** ANSWER MY GODDAM QUESTION GRACE!!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Took you a while to notice. lol  
**SwimmingGod:** I was a bit emo there with my feelings OK  
**SwimmingGod:** Especially if it's about you IDK WHY   
**SwimmingGod:** So you can't blame me!  
**SwimmingGod:** IS THIS HOW YOU FEEL ALL THE TIME WHEN I TRY TO AVOID SOMETHING  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Story of My Life.  
**SwimmingGod:** OMG I CANT BELIEVE I GOT THE 1D REFERENCE  
**SwimmingGod:** I'M SO DISAPPOINTED IN MYSELF  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Awwww, babe.  
**SwimmingGod:** SHUT UP JASON AND ANSWER ME  
**SwimmingGod:** I AM SO CURIOUS  
**SwimmingGod:** WHEN did you know you were asexual?  
**SwimmingGod:** If you don't mind sharing yanno but you totALLY SHOULD BECAUSE YOU LOVE ME   
**TheAmazingGrace:** Just recently I think. And by recently I mean like the day I saw Nico.  
**SwimmingGod:** He made you gay AND asexual?  
**SwimmingGod:** THE POWER THAT CUTE LIL BOY HOLDS  
**SwimmingGod:** IT'S SO SCARY  
**TheAmazingGrace:** It's not like that. It was more like, when I realized I liked Nico, I began to think more about it.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** About my sexuality I mean. Am I really homosexual? Am I bisexual? Or am I something else?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** And then I noticed that I wasn't really that interested with someone sexually? Like even with Nico. I admit, I'd like to hold his hand if he wants to--ONLY IF HE WANTS TO. Or maybe we can cuddle if he's okay with that.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I just want those sweet little gestures. Nothing too obvious but makes my heart race at the same time. Just non-sexual stuff. I'm such a sucker for fluff, tbh.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I actually don't see myself doing "it" with someone. It seems weird to me and I don't really need to. In fact, I don't even WANT to.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Like if I ever found someone, I want them to understand me. I want us to talk, hang out and just... have fun in each others' company. There are so much stuff to do out there. So many places to visit.   
**TheAmazingGrace:** If I get married one day, I can imagine me and my partner just snuggling at night. Maybe we'd be reading books or watching movies--both the horrible and cheesy ones. We'd geek out over stuff we both love with so much passion. Those typical debates if they're on the opposing side and we'd battle it out but no one will admit defeat until we realized that it was time to make homemade pizza, so we'd have to settle our differences for the mean time.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Just... simple stuff.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Simple touches. Simple smiles. Simple hugs and kisses. Simple life. **  
TheAmazingGrace:** It may seem odd to you, but I realized that I've always been like this ever since I was a little boy. I've never really shown interest in girls that way, and when I grew older, my friends became so involved in other stuff and I didn't really care. I stayed the same.   
**TheAmazingGrace:** Like back in middle school, my friend showed me one of his lewd magazines and I was so confused. "Why do people like these?" I never really bothered after that.   
**TheAmazingGrace:** I'm not an idiot. I knew that girls liked me ever since I started going to school and they'd give me some cut out heart or something equivalent to that during Valentine's Day. Even my Mom asked if I liked anyone. All those years I just gave her a simple "No one has really caught my eye yet."   
**TheAmazingGrace:** People actually thought I was being a jerk. Rejecting so many confessions. They thought I had such high standards, but to be honest, I just wasn't really that interested. I'd think someone's attractive but not to the point I want to do "something" with them.   
**TheAmazingGrace:** I just went on with my life not noticing it. It's not one big "Oh my god I'm gay" moment. It's more like an "Oh..." kind of moment, because finally everything clicks.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** It's so anticlimactic, really.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** But I actually felt at peace knowing I'm ace. Knowing there's actually a word for it.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Like I said, I've never really thought and bothered about it, until I did. Until I saw Nico.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Sorry, now that just seemed so boring.   
**TheAmazingGrace:** Well, I AM boring so I doubt anyone would actually like me when they get to know me tbh...  
**SwimmingGod:** JASON  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Yeah?  
**SwimmingGod:** I HAVE CONFIRMED THIS NOW THAT YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL PERSON I HAVE EVER LOVED OKAY?  
**SwimmingGod:** THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL AND THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME  
**SwimmingGod:** I HAVEN'T REALIZED IT UNTIL NOW LIKE I JUST THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TIME FOR RELATIONSHIPS  
**SwimmingGod:** I MEAN YOU ARE A BUSY GUY  
**SwimmingGod:** I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT YOU WERE GOING THROUGH  
**SwimmingGod:** BUT NOW EVERYTHING MAKES SENSE  
**SwimmingGod:** I UNDERSTAND YOU BETTER NOW  
**SwimmingGod:** AND YOU ARE NOT BORING WTF  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU MAKE ME LAUGH EVERY DAY OK  
**SwimmingGod:** SO MANY PEOPLE MAY THINK YOU'RE PERFECT OR WHATEVER BUT YOU'RE NOT  
**SwimmingGod:** THEY HAVE NO IDEA HOW FUNNY YOU TRULY ARE  
**SwimmingGod:** HOW CARING AND KIND YOU ARE  
**SwimmingGod:** HOW COMPETITIVE YOU GET WHEN WE PLAY VIDEO GAMES  
**SwimmingGod:** HOW YOU PUT KETCHUP AND MAYO AND FRIGGIN CHOCOLATE ON YOUR SUNNY SIDE UP  
**SwimmingGod:** HOW DUMB YOU ARE AT ART--SORRY NOT SORRY  
**SwimmingGod:** HOW YOU HATE RAISINS SO MUCH YOU WANT IT TO BE EXTINCT   
**SwimmingGod:** HOW YOU TRIED SO HARD TO BE WHERE YOU ARE NOW  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Percy...  
**SwimmingGod:** I COULD WRITE A WHOLE FUCKING BOOK ABOUT YOU JASON  
**SwimmingGod:** TIMES NEW ROMAN FONT SIZE 10 SINGLE SPACE 10000 PAGES  
**SwimmingGod:** ON HOW YOU ARE MY FAVOURITE PERSON IN THE WORLD  
**TheAmazingGrace:** You're my favourite person, too. :')  
**SwimmingGod:** JASON SHUT UP DON'T INTERRUPT ME  
**SwimmingGod:** NICO WOULD BE SO LUCKY TO HAVE YOU AS A FRIEND  
**SwimmingGod:** OR EVEN MORE   
**SwimmingGod:** BOYFRIEND AND THEN HUSBAND   
**TheAmazingGrace:** Now let's not get ahead of ourselves here.  
**SwimmingGod:** JASON WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP  
**SwimmingGod:** LISTEN  
**SwimmingGod:** L I S T E N  TO ME  
**SwimmingGod:** NICO WOULD BE THE STUPIDEST PERSON IF HE DIDN'T LIKE YOU BACK  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU'RE SO WONDERFUL AND IF HE DOESN'T SEE THAT  
**SwimmingGod:** WELL   
**SwimmingGod:** HE'S STUPID  
**SwimmingGod:** AND I KNOW HE ISN'T  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Hey, don't call Nico that!   
**SwimmingGod:** I TOOK IT BACK BECAUSE HE ISN'T  
**SwimmingGod:** THAT'S WHY HE WILL LIKE YOU BACK  
**TheAmazingGrace:** You seem so sure.  
**SwimmingGod:** I AM SURE  
**TheAmazingGrace:** You can't just assume Nico will like me. That's unfair on his part. Nico's feelings are his own.   
**TheAmazingGrace:** Whether or not he will like me THAT way, is his own decision.   
**TheAmazingGrace:** And whatever it will be, I'd be okay with it.   
**SwimmingGod:** I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound that way  
**SwimmingGod:** I just want to let you know that it wouldn't be much of a stretch to think Nico will like you back because you are a very likable person Jason  
**SwimmingGod:** I MEAN LOOK AT ME  
**SwimmingGod:** I CAME TO LOVE YOU LOTS RIGHT????????????  
**SwimmingGod:** Despite that whole  B O R I N G  SHIT you were talking about yourself a while ago--WHICH I COMPLETELY DISAGREE BTW!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** DON'T YOU EVER TALK SHIT ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** I LOVE HIM OK AND I WILL PUNCH YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE IF YOU DO IT AGAIN  
**SwimmingGod:** IF ONLY YOU LIKED ME /THAT/ WAY BRO  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS DILEMMA   
**SwimmingGod:** WHY CANT YOU LOVE ME THE WAY YOU LOVE NICO??!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** BUT THAT'S OK  
**SwimmingGod:** I mean i'm OK i'll get over it like you said SOBS  
**SwimmingGod:** Just trying to accept my defeat because  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND JASON  
**SwimmingGod:** AND I CARE ABOUT WHO YOU GIVE YOUR AFFECTIONS TO   
**TheAmazingGrace:** Nawww, Perce. Thank you. :)  
**SwimmingGod:** OF COURSE  
**SwimmingGod:** NOW LET'S GO BACK TO ANSWERING THIS STUPID SEAT WORK  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I'm already finished though.  
**SwimmingGod:** GO TO HELL    

 

> **Monday - 10:45AM**

**SwimmingGod:** Are you excited???!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** HUH HUH HUH???????  
**SwimmingGod:** FIFTEEN MINUTES TILL NICO TIME!!!!!!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Dude, pay attention in class!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** You're paying to get education, you know?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Not chat in class.  
**SwimmingGod:** POOPER  
**TheAmazingGrace:** But oh gods.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I am NERVOUS.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** MY HEART IS RACING.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** IS THAT NORMAL?  
**SwimmingGod:** NO IT ISNT  
**TheAmazingGrace:** OMG what if I need to go to the nurse?!  
**SwimmingGod:** BRO  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU CAN DO THIS  
**SwimmingGod:** IT'S JUST A CAMPUS TOUR  
**SwimmingGod:** JUST THE TWO OF YOU  
**SwimmingGod:** ALONE  
**SwimmingGod:** WITH THE GUY YOU ARE CRUSHING ON  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Oh. My. Gods.  
**SwimmingGod:** AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
**TheAmazingGrace:** This was a terrible idea.  
**SwimmingGod:** Actually, this was the best idea you ever had!   

 

> **_Nico di Angelo_ **  
>  _Monday_  
>  _11:01 AM_  
>    
>  _Hi, Jaybird! I'm almost at the cafeteria! See you!_

 

Percy saw the way Jason's eyes widened as he read Nico's text message on his phone.

His blond glasses wearing best friend just stood frozen in front of the cafeteria entrance where they were supposed to meet his "date." Jason kept on saying it wasn't a "date," but Percy was not dumb and he knew that no matter how much Jason denied it, he was obviously thinking of it as a date. Besides, didn't he just admit that he did like Nico _that_ way? But if his best friend was going to be so persistent about it, was he even aware that _platonic dates_ between friends existed?

Jason could continue living in a world of denial but he wasn't fooling Percy with that drawn heart on their kitchen calendar. A  _horrible_  drawing of a heart. It was a simple fucking heart. How could he even mess _that_ up?! An 8-day old baby could even do a better job!

Jason needed to fix his art skills 'cause that ain't impressing no Italian boy.

Despite knowing the fact that Jason liked Nico, Percy definitely wasn't expecting for the guy to become like _this_. In fact, he realized that this was actually the first time Jason had shown any interest in anyone.

This was Jason's _first_ crush. His _baby_ was growing up and Percy couldn't be any prouder.

It was absolutely adorable--but extremely ridiculous at the same time. The guy could hardly function as a human being after reading a single text message! How could Jason be so smart and so dumb?

_Unbelievable._

"Oh my gods," Jason breathed as his blue eyes widened once again.

Percy turned his head to the direction where his best friend was looking and he saw the reason for the blond's reaction.

A handsome European boy was running in their direction. He was a few inches shorter than them. It wasn't that the boy was short exactly, it was just that both Percy and Jason were like The Petronas Towers humanized.

The boy had long, raven black hair that went all the way down to the middle of his neck. He had pale skin but a tint of redness painted his cheeks that might have been the effect from too much running. He was wearing a black shirt that had the words  _"I'm Not Okay"_  on the front, in bold white print. He wore black skinny jeans and a pair of black Converse. He also had a black, leather Bleecker backpack, all covered up with different buttons:  _Overwatch_ , _Assassin's Creed_ , _Mythomagic_ and--Percy's fave--the _"MADE IN ITALY"_  with the Italian flag to name a few. The other ones were most likely from bands he hadn't even heard of. He could only recognize _My Chemical Romance_ out of the bunch.

The approaching boy was literally dressed in all-black, and with his very pale skin that could rival a white sheet of paper, one could even mistake that he came out from a black and white film in the 1930's.

_Nico di Angelo._

In all his glory.

"Nico!" Percy greeted enthusiastically.

The boy stopped right in front of them. He bent down and placed both of his hands on top of his knees to catch his breath. The newcomer looked up and smiled.

"Percy!" Nico instantly tackled Percy into a hug.

Percy wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and just melted into what they callan _I-have-missed-you_ embrace. The kind of hug they would always do when they saw each other for the first time in the summer of every year.

"Awww, look at you! You've become taller over the summer!" Percy cooed as he tightened his embrace.

He missed the boy so much, even though they were together over the summer a couple of weeks back. It was shortened, however, to two weeks when The di Angelo's had to fly back to Italy for a piano recital of Nico's older sister, Bianca. So Percy was lacking of his Nico yearly dosage.

"S-Shut up," Nico's voice was muffled because of Percy's shirt, his little pale arms still wrapped around the boy's sides. He looked up, chin resting on Percy's chest and added in a whisper, "I'm still not taller than you though."

"You'll get there eventually." Percy leaned down to kiss his childhood friend's forehead.

Nico just smiled as he was already used to the older boy's display of affection. He looked over to the side and Percy could've sworn Nico's smile reached his ears.

"Jaybird!" 

Percy loosened his embrace as Nico detached himself and made his way to Jason. 

"Hello, Neeks." Jason beamed and even his golden glasses were glimmering--blinding Percy's eyes.

_How the hell?_

Jason waved his hand awkwardly and it startled Nico at first.

_For fucks sake, Jason. That is not how you greet your crush! Get your shit together!_

"I'm so e-excited, Jaybird!" Nico stuttered but smiled nonetheless as he waved both his hands with much enthusiasm. "I haven't, I haven't...I haven't a-actually really went around t-the whole campus. I o-only know my building a-a-and the cafeteria."

Percy could tell that Nico just wanted to deflate like a balloon at that very moment and fly away from the scene.

Jason, on the other hand, looked _absolutely_ surprised for a few seconds, if his eyes widening was any indication. It was gone as soon it appeared. One could miss it if they weren't paying attention closely.

But not Percy.

He observed Jason during the whole exchange. 

Nico had always had a stutter and he hated it.

It used to be really bad, stuttering _every_ word he spoke, but Nico was actually getting better at it with every passing year. Percy made sure he was patient with him and let him know that it was okay to take his time and not to worry too much when he talked to him.

The Italian boy started going to speech therapy back when he was only 10 and it was still on-going until now. Percy had found out that treatments usually didn't last  _that_ long, but apparently, his childhood friend was a different case. He was aware that each person would progress at a different rate, but he wasn't so sure anymore if that was a good thing or not.

It had been 8 years for Nico.

During those summers they spent together, Nico didn't even have to tell Percy for him to know that he was suffering socially, which might have caused the boy to become a recluse.

It was during that one time over their summer vacation, they both went to McDonald's to eat Happy Meals near their area because of the new _Mythomagic_ toys there were carrying. Nico was the one ordering at the counter, since he knew more about the game than Percy did. He was, of course, stuttering all the way. The girl at the counter didn't mind and waited patiently until Nico was done. Percy could tell how much that meant to him. Some guy behind their line was a different story though. It was a memory he wasn't so proud of and wasn't so fond of recalling, but the guy ended up with a bloody nose.

Percy was a bit protective of Nico in more ways than one. He may act like he hated the guy in their group chats, but that was just him teasing the younger boy. In fact, Percy loved Nico just as much as he loved Jason. Maybe even more. They were his two favourite people on Earth. How the both of them even put up with him, was a great mystery to Percy, but he was thankful to have both boys in his life.

At the end of the day ( _Ha!_ Percy loved that song, he just didn't want to admit it to Jason), Nico and him had a long history that even Jason cannot compete with. _  
_

So if Nico having a stutter would be a deal breaker for Jason, well, Percy wasn't going to have any of it. Nico was a wonderful boy, with or without his speech impediment and no one has the right to judge him because of it. Even if Jason was his best friend.

"Nico! Dude!" 

All three heads turned towards the new voice.

A boy of the same age as Nico, was walking towards them. He came from the same direction where Nico did. Probably a classmate. He had wavy blond hair and his skin was a little tanned. Percy thought he looked like a surfer, but, like, a very handsome rich-looking surfer dude.

"Will!" Nico called out and then he looked back at Percy and Jason. "Let me-me just t-talk to him. He's my friend."

Jason and Percy nodded as Nico stepped down a few steps to meet the surfer dude, his back facing them.

Percy glanced at Jason who was--as expected--staring at Nico with a smile.

"Dude," Percy started in a low whisper so only Jason could hear.

"Yeah?" Jason turned towards him and then he blinked as if he just remembered something that turned his smile upside down. "I didn't know Nico had a stutter."

Percy shifted in his place. "Yes, he does." 

Jason frowned even more as his shoulders sagged. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you said you had small talks with him, man?" Percy raised an eyebrow. Which, by the way, was what Jason really did tell him. If they were having these small talks, he should've already known about Nico's stuttering.

"Why do you act all surprised that he has a speech impediment?" he added as he folded his arms across his chest. 

His best friend looked uneasy and a slight blush was visible--but only if you stared too long, otherwise it wasn't obvious.

"Well, when I said _small talk_ s, it was usually me talking to Nico and him answering with a nod or him shaking his head. I was lucky if I ever got a sentence out of him to be honest. But usually it was just like a soft whisper so I wasn't really able to catch his stutter. I think he was formulating his answers to me in a way that he wouldn't be caught stuttering," Jason sighed. "I'm sorry if it must have looked bad on your part--"

"Look, Jason," Percy cut him off. "Some people have this kind of problem. It's normal _and_  so is Nico. It just so happen that he has a speech disorder. He's been going to therapy for _years,_ okay? He knows it's a problem, and he's trying his best to fix it. Are you just going to stop liking him just because he has--"

The way Jason's blue eyes widened in shock surprised Percy.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jason whispered harshly. "You think I'm _that_ shallow, Perce?"

There was a hint of pain in the way Jason sounded and Percy felt guilty thinking wrongly about his friend. He would get a bit defensive every time someone new would meet Nico and they'd get put off when they hear him speak--not giving the boy any chance at all. 

"Sorry, Jace." Percy sincerely apologized. "I just didn't want to think that it would be the cause of your sudden loss of interest. That's my childhood friend right there. Nico means a lot to me more than you can imagine." Percy paused to take in a deep breath. "I love that boy, alright? He doesn't have a lot of friends because of his stutter and he seems to like you so far. It'll be great if you'll be friends--that'll mean a lot to him... to _me_. So you couldn't really blame me if I wanted to prevent something that would hurt him." 

"It's okay." Jason replied with a small smile, very understanding as always. 

Sometimes Percy wondered if Jason could even get angry. He literally just accused the guy for being shallow for crying out loud!

The blond boy glanced over at Nico's figure in front of them who was still talking to Will animatedly.

"If I'm just being honest, Perce," Jason started.

"Hmmm?"

"I think I like him even more." Jason smiled fondly at Nico. "Just... _look_ at him," he sighed. "He's such a great guy and I don't even know much about him yet." He turned to his best friend with a look of determination. "I've decided. I'd really like to be his friend."

Percy blinked. 

_Wow. Okay?_

He definitely was not expecting that. Them being friends were sort of a given already. Percy was kinda expecting along the lines of _"I'd like to take Nico into my arms and ride into the sunset!"_ Then again this was Jason Grace. He was practically _Jason Christ_.

The way Jason's eyes crinkled as he continued looking fondly at Nico made Percy sigh in relief.

Good. Nico was going to be in good hands. If there was anyone out there that would treat Nico the way he deserved to be, that would be Jason. Hands down. The mere thought made Percy smile as he looked over at Nico.

The younger boy was waving his hands in front of him in a defensive manner as his friend, Will, kept on raising his eyebrows up and down. Nico shook his head as if he was trying to deny something.

"It's not like _t-that_ , Will!" Nico insisted.

"Pfft, _p-puh-please_ ," blondie #2 teased which made Nico frown in annoyance.

_Did that boy just mock Nico? The fuck?_

Will grinned as he climbed up the few steps that led to where Jason and Percy were standing. He stared at the two older boys and smiled. 

"You're Percy Jackson." He smiled brightly at Percy and then turned his head to the blondie. "... _and_ Jason Grace."

It was Percy's turn to raise his eyebrow. 

"Congrats on winning the latest tournament, by the way! Saw it on the telly and it was just amazing!" Will gushed at Percy.

"Thanks," he managed to reply.

Then, blondie turned to Jason. "Really good save last season! Never doubted the Olympians to be honest with you as their Footie Captain! Wonderful as expected, Jason! Big fan and _oh my god_ ," he gasped as he eyed Jason up and down. "You're really hot up close. _Shit._ " He stated his thoughts out loud.

Percy was trying so hard not to snicker. Jason had _that_ kind of effect on people, and especially when they get to see him at such a close distance. It was a miracle how Jason was still in one piece--completely untouched. Not that Percy would just let anyone touch his best friend.

"Will!" Nico hissed.

"I'm Will Solace! Nico's _only_ friend," Surfer dude introduced himself a bit too enthusiastically for Percy's taste. 

"N-no you're not." Nico frowned as he joined them, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Nico also has Percy and me, Will," Jason added as-a-matter-of-factly but still managed to look like a good guy. How Jason does that, Percy didn't know. He needed to take lessons from Jason but Percy didn't really care if others saw him as a nice guy or not. 

Despite his ADHD--so kudos to him--Percy did not miss the way Nico raised his head a little to look at Jason with that adorable smile of his. The little emo was a little too pleased with Jason backing him up. That or--Percy didn't want to assume but who was he kidding here--Nico was crushing back.

It wasn't that hard to develop a crush on Jason actually.

Aside from his best friend's _extremely_ handsome face (not even an exaggeration, Jason was just all _that!_ ) and wonderful physique, the guy was also a Straight-A Literature student, he also had that Football Captain gig, not to mention he was a member of the prestigious  _Cadmus Guild_ \--the school's Literary Publication that released an issue every month--and of course, how could Percy even forget that Jason was The Biggest Nerd™ he had ever known. A fact Nico seemed to really like as well.

Percy couldn't comprehend how Jason managed everything and _still_ had the luxury to read young adult books during his free time. How does he even _get_ a free time?!

_Friggin Superman._

Jason was also the nicest person on Earth and Percy was sure it would be his downfall one day. He was _too_ nice to everyone, always trying to help those who sought for it. 

Just...

Jason was _just_ amazing and Percy wasn't kidding that he'd love to marry him one day if he could. He wasn't even into guys, but he wasn't blind either! He'd do anything for Jason at this point, he just needed to say the word! 

According to recent studies, almost 70% of the school population had a crush on his best friend. Luckily for Nico, those eyes were sparkling just for him.

It was silly really.

Percy's favourite people liked each other and the sooner they ended up together, the better. His childhood friend and his best friend. It was so ridiculous, he loved it! He was going to make it happen and he'd be crowned _The Best Wingman_ of the century that even Aphrodite would go to him and ask for love advices. He'd be The Love Expert that people would beg for his aid--all the damn time.

"Percy? Percy!" someone called.

"What? Sorry, I wasn't listening," he admitted.

_Damn ADHD._

He looked around and the surfer guy was no longer with them. "What happened to blondie number two?"

Jason raised an eyebrow at him. "He left a while ago."

"Oh." Good. "Well, let's get going then!"

"Are y-you coming along w-with us?" Nico asked, surprised.

"Do you have any problem with that?" Percy teased.

"No." Nico pouted.

The boy was just too fun to tease. Percy loved doing it for the sake of seeing him react.

"I'm just messing with ya!" He ruffled the Italian's hair that earned him a glare. "I have my next class in a few minutes and we're kinda going the same way so..."

"Oh." Nico gave a small smile.

_Pffft. Too easy to read._

 

 

Jason was nervous.

Jason was _so_ nervous he literally felt sweat forming on his forehead. He didn't _even_ usually feel that unless he was at football practice--which clearly indicated the level of stress he was in.

Percy, on the other hand, left him with Nico just a few moments ago to attend his Advance Statistics class and the swimming idiot winked at him for some reason. He was going to kick Percy's butt later when he got back from swimming practice. If that boy thought he was still going to get hugs and kisses from him, well, he thought wrong.    

 

> **_My BAE <3<3<3<3_**  
>  _Monday_  
>  _11:30 AM_  
>    
>  _Take care of my baby boy, Jace. Don't lose him or I'll punch a tree branch. You know I'll do it.  
>  Keep your eyes on him, but don't stare too much. No one wants a creeper.  
>  Unless they're me because I don't mind you staring at me all day. *winks*_
> 
> _Love you, babe.  
>  Your BAE._

 

_Oh gods._

Jason forgot that Percy changed his contact name a few months ago. He kept forgetting to change it, but he couldn't really be bothered by it. In fact, it made him laugh, so it wasn't going to change anytime soon unless Percy changed it into something else again.

"Finally," Nico sighed in relief blowing his fringe out of his face. "That dork's out of my s-sight."

Jason raised an eyebrow clearly amused as he pocketed his phone back. "You didn't hate him a few minutes ago. If I remember correctly, you guys shared an embrace and he kissed you on the forehead. You guys looked really cute and adorable. I'd say _fondness_ was there instead of hatred." 

Nico's eyes widened, most likely recalling the accused action, while his cheeks slowly turned red. 

"N-no, no, no, no, no, n-no!" The Italian boy shook his head way too quickly and Jason was worried that he might break his neck from too much motion. "I don't hate, P-Percy. He's my friend. I could never hate him even-ev-even if I tried, no!"

Jason smiled fondly at the stuttering stud (yes, Nico was a stud in Jason's eyes, sue him for crushing). "Good. 'Cause I don't want to be friends with people who can't stand each other."

Nico giggled, his eyes crinkling. 

_Oh gods._

It wasn't fair.

 _Nico_ wasn't fair.

First of all, how _dare_ he do  _that?!_  Acting all cute so effortlessly. Giggling without even trying to sound attractive and adorable. It literally gave Jason chest pains. Damn it.

_Nico, why are you like this?!_

How was Jason going to survive this if he felt like melting and crying at the mere sound of Nico's adorable giggle--let alone _two hours_ with him? Why did he even volunteer to show Nico around campus? Why did he feel the need to help him? He knew one day being helpful was going to be his downfall and now look at him. Going on a date-- _tour_ \--with Nico alone was the cause of his downfall and Percy just ditched him to meet his doom.

What a friend he was. He honestly needed a new one.

He was going to give Nico a tour around campus, and that was what he was exactly going to do.

 

 

They continued walking side by side and he noticed that people began staring at them like they were the most interesting people on Earth. 

Jason was used to the stares and when Percy was with him, the attention would double. He just learned to ignore it. People weren't exactly disturbing or doing anything harmful to them, so it was just whatever. Two captains who were best friends living together was like something out of a book, and their peers just couldn't help but wonder how their friendship worked. Which was really weird, because he didn’t consider himself or Percy any different from the rest of the student body.

Frank might have mentioned it was because they were both attractive and really close, so people assumed something was going on between them. Seriously ridiculous. Jason loved Percy so much with all his heart--as cheesy as that may sound--but he wasn't _in love_ with him. People were too obsessed with _yaoi_ (a word Jason had to google when Reyna mentioned it to him after she told him about how most of the school's population perceived him and Percy).

Jason was aware he had an attractive face. He was constantly reminded by it even by random strangers, and being the captain of the football team made him some sort of a jock. He didn't really see himself that way though. People around him seemed to have the wrong impression of who he was and he tried his best to prove them wrong when he could.

He was approachable, for one. He'd entertain anyone who would come up to him to greet him and chit-chat. Most of the time, they would ask for his help and he'd be happy to lend a helping hand. Two, he never had a girlfriend or he was never in any relationship in the past, despite popular belief. (Nico was actually the first one he ever took interest in and it was making him go crazy and it was just a crush! What more would happen if he fell completely in--okay, he shouldn't even be thinking about that). For some reason, there would be a rumour going around about who he slept with over the weekend while partying which would bring the third point. He hated college parties. They were just a pathetic excuse to drink cheap beer. It just wasn't his scene.

He was popular, yes, but he never used it to his advantage. Okay, except for that _one_ time that he had to promote the anniversary issue of  _Cadmus Guild,_ but he shouldn't be blamed for that! He was part of the publication, of course he had to help! 

Jason explained that while they were walking across what they called "The Catwalk," random people and some familiar faces would say "Hi" to him and he'd return the greeting with a smile--causing him to pause the tour a few times every now and then. It wasn't like Jason hated it, in fact, it was like any other normal day for him, but today was different. He was actually with Nico, and he would appreciate it if no one disturbed them. He doesn't exactly know when would be the next time he'd get to hang out with Nico all by himself outside of class, so no one could blame him if he wanted to make the most out of it.

Yes, he was acting like a girl with a ridiculous crush and he wasn't even ashamed of it.

Two girls approached them. One tanned girl in a braided ponytail looked so nervous as she made eye contact with Jason. The girl beside her gave her friend a nudge so she'd get closer to him.

She looked up and said softly, "Hi, Jason. I'm Piper. We're in the same Advance International Governance and Law class."

Jason smiled. He didn't really remember her since he was seated in the front--like he was in every class--to avoid distraction. He usually learned the names of the people he sat with or the ones that were grouped with him.

"Oh, are we? Nice to meet you, Piper."

Piper blushed and squeaked out, "Y-yeah! See you later in class! Bye!"

Both girls hurriedly walked away while Piper's classmate hugged her. Jason heard the other one say, "Oh my god. You finally talked to him!"

"You're quite a chick-magnet, aren't you?" Nico commented nonchalantly. He said it without stuttering and it made Jason proud.

 _Oh, Nico. If only you knew._  

"Not re--" Jason was cut off when Nico was suddenly pushed towards him with force. He placed both his hands on Nico's shoulders to balance him.

"Hey!" Nico cried out as he looked at the guy who bumped into him, rubbing his affected arm.

"Stop flirting at the center of the catwalk, emo boy! You're not the only one walking here." The boy said angrily and he resumed his walking towards the other direction.

"W-what the. So rude," Nico muttered. "Hey, where are-are you g-going, Jaybird?!"

Jason stormed after the boy who bumped into Nico and grabbed him by the shoulder. 

"What the fuck?" It startled the boy and Jason's sudden grip might not have improved his mood. He looked up and saw who was the one who got his attention. "Jason Grace?"

"Apologize to my friend," Jason said firmly.

"What? Who?" the boy asked, clearly confused at the accusation.

Nico was running towards them and Jason didn't really want Nico to hear their conversation.

Jason just motioned towards Nico with his head. "That guy. He wasn't even in the way but you bumped into him and got all mad for no reason. That wasn't very nice."

"You're mad because I bumped into your _boyfriend?"_ the boy replied a bit surprised.

Jason winced at the word.

"Jaybird what are you--"

He glared at the captive boy, hoping he'd get the idea.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you," the boy apologized to Nico in the most monotonous tone Jason had ever heard.

He wanted to punch the guy because no one should get away with being rude. Especially to someone who didn't do anything wrong. Especially someone like Nico.

The Italian blinked. He looked at the guy and then at Jason, then back again to the guy. "Oh-kay?" He finally said, sounding so confused at whatever was happening.

"Good. I'd like to get to my class now, if you could please release me, _Your Grace,_ " Jason didn't miss the sarcasm that coated the guy's tone as the boy glanced pointedly at Jason's hand that was still on his shoulder.

"Oh, right." Jason let go of his hand and the boy just rolled his eyes as he made his exit.

"You-you didn't have to d-do that, y'know." Nico frowned as soon as the guy was out of their sight.

"He was rude to you, Nico. It wasn't your fault. We were both clearly out of the way and he intentionally bumped into you. If he was having a bad day, that is no excuse for his behaviour. I swear, sometimes people these days lack good manners."

"Yeah, b-but still," Nico added quietly as he touched his arm. 

"Is your arm alright?"

"Yeah."

"Just stick closer to me and you'll be fine." Jason smiled. "C'mon," He gestured his left hand out to Nico to give him the signal that they should get going.

What happened next shocked Jason more than it shocked Nico.

Nico placed his hand in Jason's, the one that he was offering, clearly misunderstanding Jason's intent. 

Jason looked at their joined hands and then at Nico as the younger boy followed his eyes.

Nico blushed so hard and quickly took his hand back. "I'm s-sorry. I-I t-thought y-you... w-were o-offer-ring your h-hand," he struggled and then he added, "Oh my god." He placed both of his hands over his face to cover it completely. "I-im... me... ye... to..."

Jason couldn't comprehend what the young boy was saying as his voice was muffled by his hands. Nico didn't even make any sense. His hand was still frozen and hanging in the air. Jason's heart started beating triple time. _Oh gods._ He knew he was blushing so hard. He was probably even redder than Nico was. 

The Italian boy was blushing out of embarrassment, but Jason was blushing because of a completely different reason.

NICO HELD _HIS_ HAND.

NICO DI ANGELO _HELD_ HIS FRIGGIN WHITE BOY HAND.

NICO I-AM-SO-CUTE-ITALIAN-BOY DI ANGELO HELD HIS HAND LIKE _NO BIG DEAL_  AND IT WAS SO _SOFT_.

Jason needed to act like it was no big deal _to him_.

He wanted to feel that hand again. Even though he only thought of it recently what it would feel like to hold Nico's hand while walking down the hall together. As much as he would love to do that now, his hands were sweating like a pig. He had hyperhidorsis and it usually got worse when he was nervous and that was exactly what he felt right now! 

Jason cleared his throat. "It's okay, Neeks." He pulled his hand back to his side. "We really should get going or else we won't be able to finish our tour."

Nico slowly opened his fingers like a boy who was trying to peek while watching a scary movie.

Nico needed to stop doing that! It was going to give Jason a heart attack with that level of cuteness!

The younger boy nodded as he lowered his hands away from his face revealing a very very very much tomato red face.

_Oh._

Jason was glad to know that he wasn't the only one. For some reason it made Jason hope--even just a little--that maybe, just maybe, Nico was crushing on him back, too, but it was too early and too conceited to even consider that, even for Jason.

Nico nodded and they both fell back into walking once again. 

 

 

Jason was nervous again, he tried to ignore it but he just couldn't. As they walked side by side while he explained and pointed at the buildings, there seemed to be more and more people appearing that might have caused both of them to stand closer to each other. They had bumped hands more than two times now--not that Jason was counting! But every time it happened, he couldn't help but feel those infamous butterflies in his tummy and _gods,_ Jason loved and hated the feeling. It was so weird and so thrilling at the same time!

Who knew liking someone would feel like this?

"And this is The Concert Hall of Apollo," Jason presented the beautiful building that was shaped like a dome. "This is where all, as you've guessed it, the concerts are being hel--" He looked at Nico and he noticed that he wasn't beside him. 

Nico was gone.

_Oh gods. This is bad._

Jason started to panic, his eyes widening.

"Nico?" He called out, looking at his surroundings. So many people of different races filled his view but no sign of the Italian boy all in black.

Percy was going to kill him if he lost Nico.

"Nico? Nico!" He tried once again as he began to move his feet and look over all the places they had been. 

Chatter and laughter all mixed in different languages were all Jason could hear. He kept glancing around, desperately trying to locate the smaller boy. His heart began racing, as if he was experiencing the thrill of riding a roller coaster for the very first time and he was on top, a few seconds before it would go down in an ungodly speed.

What if he tripped somewhere and Jason didn't know because he was too busy and too excited to show Nico _everything_ with their limited time? What if someone bumped into him again and he got into a fight? That boy could last in a fight if the way he acted online was anything to go by.

Jason could imagine Nico saying _"You wanna go, punk?!"_ while trying to roll up his shoulder sleeves and clenching his fists like a boxer, ready to pounce at any second.

He couldn't help but laugh at the whole scenario.

_Oh gods._

He shouldn't even be thinking about "Trouble Maker Nico" when he was facing a real life crisis. He needed to find the boy or else _he_ was the one who was going to be in trouble with a certain sea green-eyed swim captain.

He walked back a bit further and he finally saw him. Relief washed all over his face as his heart began to beat normally. Nico was trying desperately to maneuver himself through the sea of people he was caught up. He looked like a little fish lost at sea.

Jason shouldn't be endeared at the scenario in front of him but he was and it was becoming a problem.

So many people were blocking Nico's way, but he wasn't pushing at anyone either. In fact, he really looked helpless trying his best not to bump into people. Jason noticed Nico nervously looking at a few people muttering something. Probably apologizing for getting in their way.

_How very polite of him._

Nico was nice, Jason learned after knowing him for just a few days via chatting and a few minutes in real life during their Art Class. He noticed as well that no matter how much Nico cussed online, he never did it in person. Not even once. Which was a bit odd. Perhaps it had something to do with his speech impediment? Jason would like to know if Nico would let him.

"Jaybird," Nico cried out when he caught a glimpse of him. 

"I'm so sorry!" Jason said too quickly as they met each other halfway. 

"You w-were walking too fast!" Nico placed a hand over his chest to calm himself down. "A-and then people star-t-ted pouring in and I was dragged along and I j-just couldn't kee-keep up."

"Sorry, I'll try to slow down then."

"Thank you," Nico nodded.

 

 

Jason was a liar.

Jason was a _hugeass_ liar.

He didn't slow down. Not one bit. He wasn't paying attention. He was too caught up, once again, going all over every detail at each of the sites, that he had forgotten that Nico was no longer beside him-- _again_.

_For Christ's sake, Jason! Keep it together!_

He looked back and he saw Nico lagging behind struggling to make his way towards Jason.

This was the second time he almost lost Nico during their tour.

_Perhaps we should have held hands after all._

He glanced at his left hand and wiped it on his pants. He was sweating like crazy again. He looked at his hand and suddenly more sweat appeared. Where do his hands get all this... water from?! He repeated the process for about three times and it yielded the same results, so he just gave up.

_Damn it._

It felt like a waterfall was forming on his palms and he didn't want Nico to experience that. He might get disgusted with how slippery and very very clammy his hands were. Not a very attractive thing to show to your crush.

_No._

Jason wasn't going to risk it. 

There wasn't exactly a cure for his condition. In fact, other doctors had said that it was actually beneficial for him, considering his athletic activities. But their assurances during his visits didn’t prepare him for the  _huge_ problem he’d have the day he wanted to hold some cute boy's hand!

No, he was going to make this holding hands thing go right with Nico. He wanted to prepare himself, and make sure he wasn't actually so nervous that his body fluids would gang up on him. And that they both actually wanted to hold hands together because they shared mutual feelings, not because of his stupid one-sided ones.

Yes, Jason was old-school but he felt like people these days didn't share the same sentiment as him in regards to mutual respect.

"Jason!" Nico cried out as soon as he was beside Jason again. "You promised!"

Before he could stop himself, Nico's right hand reached out for Jason's--until Jason stared at the moving hand, and when Nico finally took notice of what he was doing, he quickly retaliated and cleared his throat.

"J-just please slow down."

Jason was too stunned at Nico's sudden movement that he just nodded.

Did Nico want to hold his hand?

 

 

That time around, Jason made sure he was paying close attention. Very very close attention to the boy walking beside him.

Every time Jason noticed that Nico was lagging behind, he would slow down by a step or two until they were finally together again. At first Nico didn't notice, not until it was the third or fourth time that Jason did it.

The smaller boy glanced up at Jason, who was trying hard not to make it obvious that he could actually see Nico looking at him. Jason would be lying if he said he didn't notice the way Nico smiled when he realized what he was doing while gripping the straps of his bag tightly, still looking incredibly happy and pleased.

Jason couldn't help but smile as he explained about The Demeter Gardens.

 

 

They stopped right in front of a big Greek looking building... like the rest of the University, really. It was too Greek inspired and Jason felt like he didn't even need to visit Greece at all. He'd had enough of columns and domes to last him a life time.

"This is," Jason began.

"... _The Pantheon,_ " Nico breathed in awe as he looked up at the beautiful building.

It was exactly like the Pantheon in Rome. The building was circular with a portico of large granite Corinthian columns--eight in the first rank and two groups of four behind--under a pediment. A rectangular vestibule links the porch to the rotunda, which was under a coffered concrete dome, with a central opening to the sky.

"Also known as the Main Library," Jason explained. "It's one of our seventeen libraries here, but this is the biggest and in my opinion, the most beautiful. It houses statues of the Greek gods inside, too."

Nico turned his head too quickly at Jason as he gaped. "No. Way. Y-You're kidding me!"

The Pantheon seemed to impress a lot of froshies. Back in the days, Jason was so impressed during their tour as well, he was definitely not an exception. 

Jason shook his head while trying to restrain himself from smiling so wide. "I'm not, Neeks. They're really inside. Wanna go take a look?"

Nico beamed, nodding enthusiastically as he gripped the straps of his backpack with his two hands. He looked like he was ready to go any second now. Jason could've sworn he saw stars sparkling in the younger boy's brown eyes.

 _How endearing._  

Jason felt like dying.  

 

 

> **Monday - 11:45AM**

**SwimmingGod:** How's the date going, hotstuff?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** It's NOT a date, Perce.   
**TheAmazingGrace:** How many times do I have to tell you?  
**SwimmingGod:** Could've fooled me   
**TheAmazingGrace:** Oh my gods.  
**SwimmingGod:** JASON MY LOVE  
**SwimmingGod:** CONFESS YOUR SINS   
**TheAmazingGrace:** It's going great so far, man. But I don't know where we should eat lunch.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Should we go to that Italian restaurant?  
**SwimmingGod:** I THOUGHT THIS WASNT A DATE BRO?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** It isn't.   
**SwimmingGod:** THEN STOP MAKING IT SEEM LIKE ONE!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** What do you mean? I'm not though????  
**SwimmingGod:** YEAH RIGHT EATING AT THAT FANCY ITALIAN RESTAURANT DOESN'T SEEM SO DATE-ISH TO ME  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Oh my gods.  
**SwimmingGod:** EXACTLY  
**SwimmingGod:** TAKE HIM TO MCDONALDS  
**TheAmazingGrace:** What? Are you insane?  
**SwimmingGod:** WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN???????  
**SwimmingGod:** FRIENDS GO AND EAT AT MCDONALD'S ALL THE TIME????  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU AND I GO TO MCDONALD'S ALL THE TIME JASON WHAT THE FUCK  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU SAID THIS WASNT A DATE SO START ACTING LIKE IT ISNT AND TAKE YOUR BOY TO MCDONALDS  
**TheAmazingGrace:** But Percy, as much as I love unhealthy food...  
**SwimmingGod:** NICO LOVES MCDONALD'S HAPPY MEALS  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Oh.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Oh my.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** That's really really cute.  
**SwimmingGod:** HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
**SwimmingGod:** HE GETS EXCITED WITH THOSE TOYS YOU GET WITH THE MEAL  
**SwimmingGod:** IDK WHAT THEY ARE HAVING NOW BUT IM SURE NICO WOULD LIKE UNHEALTHY FOOD  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Okay, cute as he may be, that place is packed around this time!  
**SwimmingGod:** MORE REASON TO GET A TO-GO AND EAT SOMEWHERE WITH HIM EH LOVERBOY  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I just had an idea! I know just the place!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Percy, you're a genius!  
**SwimmingGod:** THANK GOD YOU'VE FINALLY ACKNOWLEDGED IT!!!!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** I THOUGHT I'D GROW GREY HAIR UNTIL YOU REALIZED WHO'S THE REAL BRAINS IN THIS RELATIONSHIP  
**TheAmazingGrace:** You do have grey hair though. Behind your ear.  
**SwimmingGod:** FUCK YOU JASON GRACE  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I love you.   
**SwimmingGod:** WELL I LOVE YOU MORE!!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** SUCK MY ASS  
**SwimmingGod:** CAUSE I WIN   
**TheAmazingGrace:** I'd really rather not.  
**SwimmingGod:** OH RIGHT  
**SwimmingGod:** ACE GRACE  
**SwimmingGod:** SORRY BABE  
**TheAmazingGrace:** It's okay. :D  
**SwimmingGod:** <3 **  
**TheAmazingGrace:**** Gaaaaaaaaay.   
**SwimmingGod:** ONLY FOR YOU JACE ONLY FOR YOU  
**SwimmingGod: /** SMOOCHES YOU  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** Awwwwww, baaaaabe.  
**SwimmingGod:** NOW GO AWAY AND RETURN TO YOUR SIDE CHICK  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** My side chick?  
**SwimmingGod:** WELL I AM THE MAIN CHICK  
**SwimmingGod:** DUH  
****TheAmazingGrace:**** Of course, you are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. I LIED. The Tour Date happened but it's just the bloody beginning and I got so annoyed because it was already getting SO LONG because I wanted Jason to struggle with his issues lol. The part that I wanted to write the most wasn't even written yet. OTL So the part where they actually got to talk without the disturbance of others happens in the next chapter. I'm so sorry. IDK WHY I WRITE TOO MANY WORDS. It shouldn't even be THIS hard. Dammit. 
> 
> ALSO, I will tell you this now in case someone is worried (you never know tbh). Will Solace is _just_ Nico's friend. I actually just needed someone to be Nico's classmate lol he can't be all alone in his classes--aside from that Art Class with Jason, of course! Piper as well. She ain't no threat, tbh. I have no big plans for her, unfortunately. Just a random cameo. Just her crushing on Jason because, seriously, who doesn't? Have you seen Percy?! Percy would do anything for Jason. LMAO
> 
> Also I have been battling with myself until I came to a conclusion that I wanted Percy to be the first to know about Jason being ace instead of Nico because, LISTEN, Percy is The Best Friend and not Nico. And if it was Nico, it will most likely be when he admits to Jason he's ace too. I could imagine it going bad like: 
> 
> "You're actually the first one I ever told this about, Neeks."  
> "Not even Percy?"  
> "No."  
> "How come?"  
> "I don't think he'd get it, but you do since you're ace, too."  
> "But Percy isn't stupid, Jaybird. He may not be ace but he's kind and understanding. Aren't you like best friends?" 
> 
> And that seems to paint Percy in such a bad light because Percy UNDERSTANDS and Nico knows that (because of something in the next chapter). If there's anyone out there who's accepting and knows Jason, it's Percy. It would also make Nico see Jason in a different light because Jason can't even trust his own best friend about important stuff. So yes, PERCY. I really love Percy. He's such a great guy. :((
> 
> ANNNNNNND Here's [another wonderful fanart by dhdart](http://dhdart.tumblr.com/post/147452698763/swimminggod-i-want-to-be-waken-up-with-a-bear-hug). THAT JERCY SCENE FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TRIED, GUYS. I TRIED REALLY HARD TO KEEP THIS SHORT BUT APPARENTLY NICO'S POV IS THE WORST.  
> HE'S WORSE THAN JASON IN TERMS OF HIS THOUGHTS. NICO, Y U LAIK DIS??!  
> I'd love to thank [EggDropSoup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EggDropSoup) who proofread this monster of a chapter and apparently told me she will stick as my proofreader till this ends. I legit cried. TAT
> 
> This opens with Nico and Percy texting and not chatting online because... you will know why. LMAO

 

> **_Percy Jackson_ **  
>  **_12:05PM_ **  
>  _I already told Jason you like McDonald's Happy Meal._  
>  _So don't worry about it._
> 
> **_Nico di Angelo_ **  
>  **_12:05PM_ **  
>  _Percy! You can't just tell him that! D:_
> 
> **_Percy Jackson_ **  
>  **_12:06PM_ **  
>  _WHY THE HELL NOT???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_
> 
> **_Nico di Angelo_ **  
>  **_12:06PM_ **  
>  _It's embarrassing. OTL_  
>  _I'm already a college student and yet I still eat the kid's meal._
> 
> **_Percy Jackson_ **  
>  **_12:07PM_ **  
>  _HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA_  
>  _Well to be fair, it's McD's fault for having the best food in happy meals._  
>  _What THE HELL IS UP WITH THAT EVEN_
> 
> **_Nico di Angelo_ **  
>  **_12:07PM_ **  
>  _Because it's meant to appeal to kids!!! D8 <_
> 
> **_Percy Jackson_ **  
>  **_12:08PM_ **  
>  _And you're one._
> 
> **_Nico di Angelo_ **  
>  **_12:08PM_ **  
>  _I AM AN EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD BOY!!!_
> 
> **_Percy Jackson_ **  
>  **_12:09PM_ **  
>  _Really? I wasn't aware. I thought you were 13 tbh._
> 
> **_Nico di Angelo_ **  
>  **_12:09PM_ **  
>  _Oh my gods. I HATE YOU._  

 

 

 

 

Nico wanted to die. 

Nico wanted to die of embarrassment because Jason was being _too_ nice. Not to him, but to someone else.

They were at the counter at the McDonald's beside their school trying to buy their lunch. Jason was the one who spoke to the cashier girl who was flustered while talking to him. Nico could tell that she was trying _really_ hard not to get distracted with the boy in front of her--but he could tell she was failing from her jittery eye movement. She kept getting distracted and would glance repeatedly down to his mouth and then back at his eyes again. Apparently, she hadn’t really been listening to Jason at all, because she couldn’t remember the order and ended up asking him to repeat it again.

Nico tried his best not to roll his eyes because really now? 

The older boy paid no mind to the mishap though, oblivious of the effect he was having on the female cashier.

But probably not _too_ oblivious.  

Nico was pretty sure that Jason had to be aware of how attractive he was, considering the amount of people who stared at him and did a double-take when he would pass by. Nico heard them whisper nice things like,  _"It's him! That's Jason Grace! A prince in real life!"_  Then there were horrible ones like,  _"Damn, boy do I want to get some of that. He doesn't even have to remember my name,"_ which was clearly so _disrespectful._  

Jason was a nice guy and all people could think about was getting it on with him. Nico didn't even know him that much yet, but he suddenly felt so sorry for guy. There was more to him than his good looks. He was hilarious _and_ kind--even to someone like Nico. He was not a thing that people can just sexualize and fantasize about.

Just opening the door to McDonald's had caused a lot of heads to turn their way, and Nico felt so uncomfortable being in the spotlight. It wasn't that _he_ was the target, but he was _beside_ the target, making him more visible to people than he ever was. He wondered how Jason felt. It must be tiring and annoying but even if he did feel that way, he never showed it so far.

Compared to the handsome boy that Jason was born as, Nico was... well, completely very average looking, making his attractiveness level completely nonexistent. He couldn't even be attractive in Percy's eyes! Sure, he had been called "cute" by his family because families liked lying to each other to give false hope that one was desirable. Besides, "cute" was like "Oh that's a cute _puppy!"_ He was literally at an animal's level and that was very insulting. He couldn't even level up to a human being!  

Jason was like a Roman God and he was just a dog. They were complete opposites and Nico wasn't really sure why Jason was even being nice to him. Perhaps Percy told him to be friendly with Nico and maybe the real reason Jason was being so nice to him was because he felt obligated to. Hopefully not, because Jason didn't seem like the type.

Nico was a skinny boy with black hair and very pale skin. He had been called "Death Boy" on the very first day as a frosh, and only Will Solace was courageous enough to actually engage with him. 

Will was _actually_  the one who coined the nickname "Death Boy." 

Nico wanted to stay mad at him but Will was the only one talking to him and he was very persistent despite Nico's protests. "Hi, Nico!" "Let's go to our next class together, Nico!" "Nico, will you smile at least!" 

Nico. Nico. Nico. _Fucking Nico._  

He had never hated his name that much to the point he wanted to be called _pianta di mais*._

Jason turned back to him with two Happy Meals in hand. He was smiling excitedly like a little boy, eyes wide as if telling Nico "Look what I got us!!!"

"You did-didn't have to order the-the-the-the same thing, you know," Nico frowned and then he took out his wallet from his backpack. "How much was it?"

"Nah, it's on me." Jason shook his head as he stopped Nico from fishing out some bills. 

"I don't want ow-owing someone money. It's not like I'm poor either," he explained. "I can p-pay for my o-ow-own, my own meals."

_Gods. Stop stuttering for once. Dammit._

"I'm not saying you're poor, Nico. Take it as my treat. In fact, if I'm just being honest, I feel bad for losing you twice. So this is my apology."

"Well, you're... you're not losing me again," Nico blurted out. 

_Okay._

_What the hell?_  

That sounded _so_ wrong and he couldn't take it back now.

Nico just hoped that Jason didn't take it the wrong way. The other way that had _romantic_ implications. They weren't even in that level yet--in fact they weren't even going to be in _that_ level because Jason would never settle for someone like Nico--if he was even into boys. Not that Nico was into Jason. _Ha._ But that didn't mean he was blind. Percy would be more like Jason's type if he thought about it. They were good together and extremely aesthetically pleasing to look at. 

"I won't," Jason firmly said, his lips tight. "I got my eye on you."  

_Oh gods._

That sounded so wrong, too. 

 

 

 

 

"Jaybird, where exactly are-are we going?" Nico asked as he was walking a little behind, all he could see was Jason's back.

What was new? The guy walked way too fast because of those damn long legs, as opposed to Nico's really short ones.  

The older boy looked back and grinned mischievously at Nico. "I'll show you a place I found back when I was a froshie. I was thinking we could eat there."

_Shit._

"Are-are we go-going to be in trouble?" he asked, his heart beating fast.

It must have been from reading too much but what Jason said was literally a line from any cheesy _shoujo_ _manga_ where the boy would show a girl his special place and they'd share a moment. The story arc where they admitted their feelings to each other and they'd kiss and would become boyfriend and girlfriend at the end of the chapter.

Or it could play out like a horror story, with a place where Jason would kill him and no one would witness the murder and he could go on with his life, being the Golden Boy of the school while Death Boy went missing for months--eventually proclaimed dead. 

Nico decided the latter was more probable than the previous, to his own horror.

"You're not going to kill.. kill... me somewhere are you?" Nico asked, his voice sounding small.

Jason turned back at him again with a look of disbelief. "Do I look like a murderer to you, Neeks?" 

_Neeks._

Nico honestly liked it a lot whenever Jason would call him that. No one had ever thought of giving him a nickname since his name was already too short that people didn't bother. Jason was actually the first one to call him something else, aside from his sister, Bianca, who would call him "Nicolas" whenever she was pissed (later on adapted by Percy). It wasn't even his name. "Death Boy" didn't count either, it was more of an insult than a term of endearment.

_Oh gods._   

Was he wrong to think that Jason started to call him that because he was endeared by him?Nico didn't think he was endearing by a long shot. He could count his number of friends on one hand--that was how _endearing_ he was to other people. 

So forgive him for being emotional over a nickname. 

"That's exactly what a mur-murder-murderer would say," Nico raised an eyebrow as they continued walking, hand gripping his McDonald's Happy Meal.

"And something a person who _isn't_  a murderer would also say," Jason pointed out.

"Hmmm. Touché."

They stopped right in front of The Concert Hall of Apollo. Nico remembered this was the place that Jason lost him the first time during their campus tour. He couldn't help but blame himself because he got too distracted looking around everywhere when Jason went out of his way to walk around with a pathetic freshman like Nico--because _someone_ decided to sleep in on the day of orientation. 

Jason could have been doing something more productive during his break and yet here he was, wasting it with Nico.

Nico felt guilty because he was being selfish.

He wanted to be friends with Jason so badly because he was really nice and he talked to Nico in Art Class. It didn't hurt that Jason would smile whenever he talked to him even though all he offered was a nod. He was afraid that if Jason found out he had a stutter, he'd stop talking to him but he was proven wrong today. Nico had been so excited to spend time with him that he forgot to formulate his sentences carefully and ended up stuttering like a gibbering moron in front of the blond boy. He wanted to hide behind Percy just so he could spare Jason the trouble.

But Jason _smiled_.

Jason fucking Grace smiled at him like he didn't hear Nico stutter at all. 

Jason fucking Grace smiled at him like they were friends for fifty thousand years instead of days. 

Jason fucking Grace smiled at him, looking excited at the mere thought of walking around the hugeass campus just to educate a lazyass like Nico.

Jason fucking Grace smiled _at_ Nico.

And Nico wanted to cry.

Nico had never had anyone he’d just gotten to know smile at him like that. Jason smiled at him like he was The Sun™. Nico wanted to cry because he felt like, perhaps, Jason genuinely wanted to be friends with Nico just as much as Nico wanted to be friends with him. 

He was becoming the emo that Percy had always said he was and while that made him feel annoyed, he couldn't help it either.

He _was_ emo.

Emo that Jason wanted to tour Nico around the campus _and_ eat lunch with him.

Who even did that? Why would The Football Captain (Jason _deserved_ the capitals exactly how Percy kept on telling him) that everyone admired want to go through all that hassle? Nico realized that, Jason had no real reason to befriend him in the first place--Nico literally had nothing to offer in return. Unless, Jason wanted to test his level of patience with a stuttering guy, then Nico was the perfect guy. 

It was sad, but true.

"Jaybird, are we going to--" 

"C'mon!" Jason waved at him to follow. 

He was so lost. Were they even allowed to eat on the holy ground named after Lord Apollo? 

They entered the building and were greeted by a few students in the lobby, some were wearing joggers and singlets, doing warm-ups with earphones covering their ears. Perhaps the dance troupe of the school? Were they always like this? During their breaks, they would just practice dancing like they had nothing better to do? That seemed like a very tiring life, Nico would rather sleep during his breaks in The Pantheon. He had to remind himself that this week he was going to do exactly that so he could get away from an annoying blond that could never take a hint. 

Nico followed the older boy towards the green Fire Exit door and Jason stopped right beside it. He leaned on the wall and signalled Nico to do the same. He stood beside Jason feeling dumb.

"Uh, what exactly are we, are we doing?" Nico asked, looking curiously at the other people in the area. 

"Just act natural," came the reply. Jason had his arms crossed over his chest and one leg propped against the wall.

_Looking like a damn fricking model straight out of an Abercrombie & Fitch magazine._

Nico just noticed that people were staring at them, someone even had their phone out and was shamelessly taking a photo. They must not have been aware there would be a flash because the person suddenly looked shocked and embarrassed when they saw Nico looking at them.

_What the--?_   Was that even allowed? Wasn't there some sort of law regarding that?

He glanced at Jason to check if he also saw what just happened but he saw the boy already looking at him.

"What?" Nico asked, blinking.

Jason blinked back at him twice like he wasn't aware that he was staring at Nico. He cleared his throat and then said, "Nothing."

The Italian couldn't help but look at his friend suspiciously. Did he do something wrong? Was there something on his face?

He unconsciously brought a hand to his cheek to feel if there was some sort of dirt or whatever on it. There could have been a piece of chicken breast on his face and he wouldn't have known. That was how much Nico didn't give a damn of what he looked.

"There's nothing on your face," Jason confirmed, reading his thoughts. "...Except ... _your face_."

Nico didn't miss the grin on Jason, like he just made the funniest joke in the entire world.

"Haha, very funny." Nico was trying very hard not to sound amused but he was, as he placed his hand down back to his side. 

_Jason was being dumb, oh gods._

"But it made you smile," Jason preened.

"It did-did-did... It did _not!"_ Nico tried so hard to frown but his face was going against him turning it into a smile.

Jason snorted as he pointed at Nico's mouth. " _Ha!_ There is it."

"Shut up!" Nico rolled his eyes. 

Jason snorted and then he turned his head towards someone who was approaching in their direction. 

A Disciplinary Officer, dressed in formal white and black dressed pants, was doing his rounds. He walked past them and he nodded at Jason as if they knew each other. Jason nodded back with his "Million Dollar" smile--the one Percy kept on blabbering about nonstop. As soon as the D.O. stepped out of the building, Jason turned towards Nico.

"Okay, we can go now." Jason smiled at him.

Then it all clicked.

Jason was waiting for the D.O. to leave so they could sneak in and probably do some illegal shit and Nico was going to be part of a crime he had no clue about. He didn't even get a say whatsoever.

_Golden Boy, my ass!_

"Oh my gods," Nico gasped and then pointed accusingly at Jason. "You-you-you little... _minx."_

"I'm not little. _You_ are." Jason frowned, but a smile was slowly creeping over his face as he emphasized the word "you" while pointing back at Nico.

Nico could handle people calling him "emo boy." Hell, he could even handle "Death Boy." But there was only one thing he couldn't handle people calling him and that was "little." Nico was _not_ little. He was five foot nine. He might have been little a few summers back, but he had a growth spurt just recently that even the ever-so-dense Percy Jackson noticed it. But of course, Jason wouldn't know since they weren't friends way back then.

BUT _STILL_ FUCKING RUDE.

He drank his milk religiously every night and he did not go through all that trouble for it to go to waste just because _someone_ was taller than him!

"I can't, I can't..." Nico grit his teeth and felt his face heating up. "I can _not_  believe you just c-call-called me little." Nico puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, and clenched his fists at his side.

Jason might have been surprised for a few seconds but slowly he just smiled at Nico even more.

"You're Jack Skellington! The P-Pumpkin King!" Nico accused as he threw his hands up in the air in frustration and let out an angry huff.

He hated that Percy was taller than him and now he hated the fact that someone was even taller than Percy! He always got so worked up about it and right now wasn't any different.

It may seem petty, but Nico didn't give a damn. He loathed being called "little."

"You're so adorable, Neeks." Jason giggled. He might have realized what he just said as he instantly brought his hand to cover his mouth. "I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. "I'm not sure if you are okay with me saying that, I know most guys don't want to hear that coming from another guy and... ummm..."

Nico blinked in surprise.

_Oh._

Of course. This was Jason he was talking to. Of course, he would think about whether others felt uncomfortable about something. Jason cared about Nico's feelings and Nico was _touched_. He suddenly felt bad for blowing a fuse a while ago. Jason didn't deserve that--didn't deserve Nico's slight anger. Nico was just a small little boy who didn't want to be called little because that was exactly what he was, and he didn't want to be reminded of it. Especially by Jason, because he would like Jason to be his friend. A close friend if the gods would allow.

"N-n-n-n-no-no-no-no," Nico stuttered. He stopped and cursed himself for stuttering.

Just for once, Nico would like to have a conversation with someone that didn't require him to repeat a word so many times. It was not only frustrating, but on some days, Nico felt like he couldn't get rid of it anymore, that he would forever have his speech disorder and honestly, no one wanted to be friends with someone who would take a minute or two to say a single sentence.

"I mean..." Nico gulped. "It does-do-does-doesn't make me uncomfortable. Don't worry, Jaybird." Nico looked down at his Converse shoes to hide his ever so blushing face.

Why the hell was he even blushing? Why was it suddenly so hot? All he did was get all flustered when he was around Jason today. Not that it was a bad thing... but _why?_

"I'm not ex-exac-exactly-exactly the manliest guy out there," Nico forced a laugh. He wanted to add  _I'm into boys after all_ , but that would mean he'd have to say more words and Nico wanted to keep his sentences as short as possible to avoid stuttering. He gulped and added in a whisper, "But thank you. That makes me... that makes me... _happy._ " He felt himself smiling as he admitted that.

It did make him happy. No one really called him adorable, and realizing that, his heart started to race.

"Good," Jason quietly said, and Nico couldn’t guess what kind of expression he was making. He was too busy staring at the floor as if he had noticed something interesting about it. "I'd never want you to be uncomfortable with me, Neeks."

Nico shook his head while smiling. He finally faced Jason, trying his best to hide his smile. He hoped his face wasn't as red as it was a while ago. "So far you-you're doing a-a-a-a-an ace job at making me feel comforta-com-comfortab-ta-ta-ta...com-com-fo-fo--com--" He stopped abruptly to his own surprise and then looked at Jason helplessly hoping he'd be able to help.

All of a sudden, no words were coming out, and he felt like something was choking him with invisible hands.

He couldn't breathe. 

His heart started pumping faster and he didn't feel well.

It was one word. _One_ word. He couldn't even spit out the word "comfortable" because his brain involuntarily stopped processing. 

Jason just looked at him patiently and Nico felt so frustrated because how could someone be this patient with someone like him? They hardly knew each other. He wasn't supposed to be this understanding because he didn't know what exactly Nico had been through, and yet Jason looked like he did.

Having a stutter might not be the worst thing in the world, but it definitely wasn't the best either. Nico wouldn't wish it upon someone even to his worst enemy--not that he actually had one, he hardly had any friends so there literally was no room to have an enemy (friggin' pathetic European loser). His speech impediment was the most problematic thing because everyday, people were required to talk, to mingle, to hold a conversation to communicate and Nico couldn't even do that--at least not properly like a normal person.

Nico hated starting a conversation with someone, because no matter how many times he rehearsed the words he wanted to say, his tongue would just curl up inside his mouth preventing him from uttering a single word the very second he tried to speak. The same thing would happen when someone would ask him a question. In his mind he would prepare an answer and he'd even repeat it over and over just to be sure he wouldn't mess up when he actually spoke it, but his mouth would just hang open dumbly and his head would start shaking involuntarily--as if trying to shake the words out.

It felt like his tongue was cut off by a guillotine the moment he decided he wanted to speak. When half a minute would pass, his tongue would magically heal as if to say _"Okay, buddy. I made you look like an idiot already, so just say whatever you want to say... but not without repeating it over and over again because I'm a little shit like that."_

It was so frustrating.

He realized he had a stutter back when he was only nine years old. Before, people didn't think it was an issue because he was young and they dismissed it as a child learning the language by repeating words more than twice. As he grew older, he hated it so much because people thought he was stupid--he wasn't.

He would get laughed at all the time, and people had no consideration on how it was for him, how _difficult_ it was for him. He couldn't control it and his racing heart would usually join the pity party, because when he started to stutter, people looked at him impatiently with a hint of annoyance and they would just dismiss him because he wasn't worth their time. All the time he would think _"No, please wait! Let me finish what I have to say! I promise it's not---Please. Just let me finish..."_

The more Nico felt conscious of his stuttering, the more anxious he felt. The more Nico knew that people were judging him for his stuttering, the more his efforts seemed to be just counterproductive. In the end, he was always losing.

After so many failed attempts in trying to make friends with people around him, he just felt like it was time to stop.

So he stopped.

He was done with the humiliation, the judging looks, the pitiful looks, the snickering... he was so done with everything to the point he stopped speaking. He heard people whispering whenever he walked around the town back in Italy.

_"That boy turned mute."_

_"He's deaf and mute, right? You think we could call him names right to his face?!"_

_"What a shame. But they do say every rich family has a child with a defect to balance it all out."_

They were all lies, but that didn't mean they didn't hurt. He needed to be strong and show them that their words didn't mean anything to him. He wasn't a child with a defect, he was just a child trying to overcome his disorder.

After that, Nico started going to speech therapy that year when he turned ten. He wanted to get better and he _will_ get better. It didn't matter how long it would take him, because he would be able to speak flawlessly one day. He swore to the gods he would. He wouldn't lose this time. But even though he wanted to be optimistic about it, he was also a pessimist because after 8 years of speech therapy, he wasn't improving that much. He would improve a little bit for a while, only for his progress to regress after a few days and Nico had had enough.

It was unfair. It literally felt like he had taken one step forward and two steps back.

He was so tired of trying. Why did it have to be so hard? Something so simple as speaking, that other people didn't even have to put much effort into, but something that Nico was struggling with.

He just wanted it to stop so _desperately--_ wanted to speak _normally_.

But. He. Can't.

So when tears started to form around Nico's eyes and his vision started to blur, the Italian didn't notice it until he saw Jason approach him after the boy placed down his Happy Meal on the floor. The older boy placed his right hand behind Nico's head and the other one on the younger boy's back, then he slowly brought Nico's head down to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," Jason whispered as he caressed Nico's head softly. His voice sounded so broken and Nico hated it.

Nico shook his head slowly and he saw his tears dropping one by one to the marbled floor. His free hand wiped at his face and then he shut his eyes, causing more tears to drop that had been resting on his eyelashes.

"It's n-not-not your f-fault," Nico whispered breathlessly.

"But you cried just now and I couldn't help but think it had something to do with what I said--"

Nico shook his head once again, still trapped in Jason's embrace.

"It's just... just s-so-some... times... someti-times...some..." Nico bit his tongue and cursed,  _"Damn it!"_

There were times like this that his tongue wouldn't move on from one word to the next--like a broken record.

Nico felt Jason rub his back up and down and it seemed to have calmed him down. It was so soothing.

"Sometimes words just don't come out?" the bespectacled blond offered.

Nico nodded and he felt more tears surfacing. He hadn't cried about his stutter for a long while, and all of a sudden, all his repressed feelings took the better of him. It was as if all those times he bottled everything up, he exploded everything out all in one go.

They were in public and he was crying because he felt so angry at his speech impediment that he had for _years_. He was pretty damn sure people were staring at them already--wondering what the hell was going on between the two boys who seemed to be hugging. For some reason, it didn't bother Jason one bit. He even covered Nico's crying and that made the younger boy cry even more.

No one was this nice to him except Percy and look where that got him.

"I know how frustrated you are right now," Jason began and they didn't move from their current position. "We may not have similar situations, but I know what it feels like to have something within you that you can't control. You try to fix it and it would go away for a few moments only for it to return. Sometimes, you feel like it would be great not to have it, but you know within yourself that you're going to have to live with it. You're going to have to deal with it. The only thing that you need to do is try to use it to your advantage."

Nico had no idea what Jason was talking about, but it seemed like Jason was talking about himself. He felt himself believing every word and it seemed like there was more to it than Jason led on. Perhaps one day he would tell Nico all about it.

"Now, if I'm just being honest here, I was surprised today when I found out that you have a stutter. Therefore, I'd like to apologize for that." Jason leaned away from Nico to get a better look at him but his hands remained where they were. "You were pretty good at hiding it. I give you kudos for that." A small smile escaped his lips.

Nico smiled back, feeling a little better for a moment because for those few days he tried hiding his stutter from Jason in Art class, it actually worked.

"Because of that," Jason continued. "I am not so sure how to help you. I'm not a speech therapist as you can tell, but Percy mentioned you already got one."

Nico nodded. 

Percy at it again with his oversharing.

Jason moved the younger boy's fringe away from his face with his fingers in the most gentle manner anyone ever could--at least to Nico, he didn't have much to compare it to as he had no queue of boys waiting to touch his hair gently whatsoever. So Jason was the current title holder.

The blond boy looked at Nico straight into the eyes and said, "I want you to know that I don't care if it took you all day to get one sentence across while talking to me, Nico. I'd wait for you until you finished no matter how long. You have to understand that I'm your friend and because I am your friend, you don't need to feel like you need to stop stuttering for the fear that it might annoy me."

"B-but-but it will," Nico let out a frustrated sigh as he looked down at his clenched fist. "Every-everyone gets a-annoyed."

"Neeks. Look at me," Jason's voice sounded like he wouldn't take Nico's shit at all.

Nico titled his head upward to look straight into his friend's blue eyes. They were looking at him intensely and Nico didn't know what to feel. Should he be scared? Should he be happy that Jason cared?

Jason hovered both his hands near Nico's cheeks. "May I?"

Nico had no idea what the hands were for, but he nodded anyway.

Jason cupped his cheeks and began to gently wipe Nico's tears using his thumbs. It surprised Nico, he definitely wasn't expecting _that._ Jason's hands were cold and it made him shudder when their skin made contact. But it was a good kind of cold and Nico decided he liked it. It cooled off his very warm face.

"Your stuttering doesn't annoy me, nor _will_ it ever annoy me, okay?" Jason started, rubbing his thumb below Nico's right eye. "I know that you can't control your stuttering. It's involuntary and therefore the only thing to do is to help you get through it without making you feel so small. It's not something to be ashamed of, nor is it something that makes you any less of a normal person. Everyone has their own issues and we are all trying to get through it little by little. You're not the only one going through this and I know you might feel like this is ruining your chances for a lot of things, but you're not alone, Nico. You have Percy and me now to help you, okay? If Percy won't help," Jason paused to roll his eyes in amusement. "...which I am sure he will, I'm going to confiscate his PS4 and he won't get blue lasagna from me anymore."

Nico was torn between laughing and nodding so he did both because he couldn't formulate a reply to what Jason had said. A tear decided to drop at that very second only to be caught immediately by Jason's thumb.

"Please don't cry anymore, Neeks." Jason looked sad and it made Nico feel bad that he was the cause of it. "I liked your cute smile better."

_Right now isn't the time to make my heart race faster, Jason!_

Nico snorted while he sniffed and a few more tears fell. "S-shut up." He said weakly as he wiped his own tears.

Jason beamed when he saw Nico smile a little. "If it helps, I can practice with you whenever you want." Jason offered, wiping the last tear from Nico’s cheek.

"Wha-what do you mean by-by-by that?" Nico croaked.

"I mean it exactly as it sounds. I give you permission to call me any time of the day or night if you want to talk to someone," Jason paused for a moment, thinking of something. "Oh, wait. I'll most likely be giving you the times I'm free then. We can't just do this while I'm in class, after all. But at night time, I'm all yours."

_Oh gods. That sounded so wrong._

"W-why do I have to-to-to call you?" 

"I heard it helps for you to get used to talking after a long while. You can call Percy too if you want, but he has swimming practice at night so you'll be stuck with me most of the time." Jason released Nico's face and pinched his nose. "Deal?"

Nico's heart stopped. He couldn't process what was going on. Jason's offer or Jason pinching his nose that caught him by surprise. He must have looked so dumbfounded because Jason had that did-I-say-something-wrong-again look on his face.

"Well, if you don't want to call, you could always visit our flat and we could just talk in person. You're always welcome there. We can do homework or something. I mean..." Jason was suddenly scratching his nape and tried to look anywhere else but Nico. "I... I could perhaps, I dunno, like help you with your studies. I mean, I'm a... I'm a Dean's Lister after all." Jason let out a forced laugh. "So I'm pretty good at academics and... and stuff."

Nico just stared at his friend who stammered while talking to him.

"But we don't have to do homework of course, if you don't want to! We can play videos games, too... if you want, I mean. Are you even into video games? I'm not sure. But even if you aren't, I have pretty good games on my Xbox One. Or we could borrow Percy's PS4 if you have games of his that you'd like to play instead," Jason continued nonstop still not looking at Nico and then he let out a heavy sigh before turning back to face Nico once again. "I mean, it's okay if you don't want to. I was just offer--"

"I'd love to!" Nico cut him off quickly.

Jason fucking Grace just invited him to hangout outside of class at his and Percy's flat. Nico thought the sleepover this Friday was only a one time thing but...

Jason fucking Grace just invited him to hang out even after Friday.

Jason fucking Grace wanted to spend time with Nico.

Jason fucking Grace wanted to play games with Nico.

Jason fucking Grace wanted to be friends with Nico.

Nico was _so_ excited. 

The smile on Jason's face, Nico swore it could light up the whole world for the next 600 years. Seeing it made Nico feel so happy because Jason was smiling at him again like the sun and he couldn't handle and understand what exactly he was feeling because of it at the moment. All he knew was that he liked seeing Jason smile that way.

Million Dollar Smile.

Percy really wasn't kidding.

 

 

 

 

 

Jason opened the Fire Exit door and waved at Nico to follow him.

Right.

As if they weren't looking any more suspicious than they already were. Jason was crouching down a little, like how any person sneaking in would do. Nico shook his head in amusement while rolling his eyes. He followed Jason though, but with his back straight and with his Happy Meal in his right hand looking unimpressed with his friend who looked too silly for his age. To think Nico was the younger one!

They were at the stairwell that must have gone on for twenty floors or more. Jason started climbing up the stairs and _oh no_ , Nico had no plans climbing up that high. Nope. Not in his life even if you paid him.

"Why are we in the F-F-Fire Exit? There clearly was a li-li-lift right beside us, Jaybird."

The glasses-wearing blond turned to him in shock.

"Because, Neeks, the _lift..."_ Jason started, emphasizing Nico's European term. "...is meant for the performers and clearly, we are not performers. We can't let them see us or else that Disciplinary Officer will have our heads for being in places we're not supposed to be at. So we're taking the lift on the second floor instead, since that is where all the offices are located. So there will be no students loitering around and we can sneak in easily without anyone seeing us. Besides, I have a clean record and I don't want to taint it now," Jason added a wink and Nico wanted to throw his Happy Meal at him for making his heart skip a beat.

"Huh, very smart," he managed to reply.

"Of course, I've done this heaps of times," Jason proudly said as he continued climbing the stairs. 

Ninja Jason opened the Fire Exit door that led to the second floor and they both went in. In front of them was a long hallway of golden carpeted floor with white walls, there were white doors on both sides with golden door knobs. Beautiful golden frames hung on the walls and was that... was that a painting of Lord Apollo himself in the middle? Everything was in white and gold. If Heaven were a hotel, this was what Nico imagined it to look like.

Jason paid no mind to the pretty sight in front of them--obviously used to it--so he wandered over to the corner and found the lift. Nico joined him as soon as Jason pushed the button to send them up and after a few seconds the lift dinged. It opened and, thank the gods, it was empty.

They went inside and Nico scooted more to the back despite the lift having the capacity to carry 20 people. Jason pressed the button for "PH2" and then turned to faced Nico, with his back facing the door.

"I... I feel like we're... we're doing s-s-something illegal here," Nico voiced out as soon as the lift started to move upward.

A mischievous grin appeared on the older boy's face. "Depends on how you see it, Neeks." He paused as he squinted at Nico, and then noticing something he continued with. "Oh, there's an eyelash on your cheek."

Jason bent down to Nico's face when suddenly someone quietly gasped. It caught Nico's attention so he swayed his upper body to the right to get a better view of what was going on, because _some blond guy_  was blocking his way. His eyes widened in horror because in front of him, the door of the lift opened to a floor with students waiting by the entrance. Judging by their clothes, they were probably Theatre Majors working on their rehearsals--about ten of them were staring at Nico and Jason with shocked faces.

"Neeks, bring your face back here," Jason gently grabbed Nico's cheeks to bring it back in front of him. The guy even had the nerve to chuckle. "We're not done yet."

Two or more people gasped again and _gods, this was bad._ Nico's heart started to pound wildly and Jason's suggestive words weren't helping either. Jason bent down once again and slowly, he gently plucked the stray eyelash from Nico's cheek.

"Hmmm, all better now." Jason hummed proudly.

_What the fuck?_

Nico was horrified while looking at Jason. He looked back again at the people watching the scene unfold inside the lift. Jason followed his gaze and turned back slightly to see what was the cause of Nico's weird reaction. The blond finally saw their audience and a few girls quietly gasped _"Oh my god oh my god. It's Jason Grace."_

"Oh, hi, um...," Jason said with such perfect English that Nico couldn't ever hope to compete with.

How friggin eloquent can Jason even get? Was he not concerned by what was going on?

A boy folded his arms across his chest and spoke up in a sultry voice, "Were you just kiss--"

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"_ Nico screamed so Jason wouldn't be able to hear what the dude was accusing them of doing.

Jason looked at him confused, like Nico just lost his mind.

_FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. FUCK._

_FUCK THIS SHIT._

Nico reacted so quickly that he immediately aimed for the "close door" button and pressed it twice--no thrice--no, he pressed it _ten_ times non stop hoping it would make the door of the lift close faster. His heart was beating so erratically that he was sure it would burst out of his chest entirely to pursue its dreams of becoming a bloody racer.

When the door finally closed, Nico's heart still wouldn't calm down. Not even a little bit. However, he was able to let out a sigh in relief nonetheless and place a hand over his chest.

"I hope they don't report us to the D.O., but even if they did, we can go with the _'we got lost'_ excuse. That usually works most of the time," Jason wondered out loud.

How...? How was this boy so oblivious to what just happened?

 

 

 

 

 

They finally arrived at the floor that was labelled "PH2." They stepped out of the lift and Jason led the way to another Fire Exit. He gripped on to the handle and began turning only to be met with a _click_.

"That's odd. It's locked," Jason said lamely. 

"Obviously." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Stay here, I'll be back." Jason motioned his right hand in a stay-put-don't-move-in-your-position gesture. He handed Nico his lunch, making Nico the Happy Meal Keeper, and then he proceeded to walk to the other side of the floor leaving Nico alone.

As soon as Jason was out of sight, Nico's phone vibrated.  

> **_Percy Jackson_ **  
>  **_12:20PM_ **  
>  _Where are you, baby boy?_
> 
> **_Nico di Angelo_ **  
>  **_12:20PM_ **  
>  _Jason and I are trying to get inside the Fire Exit.  
>  But it's locked._
> 
> **_Percy Jackson_ **  
>  **_12:21PM_ **  
>  _OMFG HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH  
>  BUT WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO GET INSIDE A FIRE EXIT DOE?????????? ??? ??  ?????_
> 
> **_Nico di Angelo_ **  
>  **_12:21PM_ **  
>  _I don't know what's up with Jason! I don't want to eat lunch in a Fire Exit, Percy!_
> 
> **_Percy Jackson_ **  
>  **_12:21PM_ **  
>  _It can't be THAT bad. I mean, that's Jace. I'm pretty sure he can make the Fire Exit exciting.  
>  AHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAA_
> 
> _**Nico di Angelo**_  
>  _**12:22PM**_  
>  _Oh gods. I'll talk to you later. I only have like one bar left. My phone might die._
> 
> **_Percy Jackson_ **  
>  **_12:22PM_ **  
>  _OK OK OK LEMME NO OK DADDY PERCY IS WORRIED_
> 
> _**Nico di Angelo**_  
>  _**12:22PM**_  
>  _Of course, you are. I'm with your husband, after all._

 

 

 

 

 

> _**My BAE <3<3<3<3**_  
>  _Monday_  
>  _12:22 PM_  
>    
>  _My child just told me you're trying to get in the fucking Fire Exit?  
>  What the fuck, bro?_  
>  _That is really... weird and so wrong in so many ways you don't wanna know???  
>  Do you even know what happens in the Fire Exit?  
>  Let me tell you, babe.  
>  It's where COUPLES MAKE OUT, JASON!!!! YOU DISGUSTING BOY!!!!!!  
>  DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH NICO INAPPROPRIATELY!! THAT BOY IS PURE!!!!!!!!!!  
>  He needs to be treated like fucking royalty!_  
>  _That boy dined with Queen Elizabeth herself!! (Probably.)_  
>  _I leave you both alone for a moment and this is what happens?_  
>  _Don't reply to me until you made him happy!!!!!!_
> 
> _Love, your babe. <3_
> 
> _P.S. I wanted to make Nico "our" son, but you like him. Soooo, it's so wrong._  
>  _So I decided he will just be my son--completely unrelated to you._  
>  _Like you and I being married is like a total different AU. We still don't have a child. We're thinking of getting a surrogate._  
>  _It's okay. We will work out this family shit some other time._  
>  _Right now Mrs Dodds is telling us to fucking MANUALLY solve this shit? WTF. There's a program for this!!!_  
>  _NEVER TAKE MRS DODDS FOR YOUR ADVANCE STAT CLASS OH MY GODS_  

Jason rolled his eyes at his phone and pocketed it. A smile formed on his lips. He was glad that Percy really cared a lot for Nico to the point he would check up on him constantly. It lifted Jason's heart because Percy was just amazing that way. His best friend cared too much for those dear to his heart and Nico definitely was most likely on top of Percy's list.

He walked back to where he left Nico with that stupid smile on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

Nico looked up from the wall he was leaning on beside the lift, and saw Jason coming back from wherever he came from with that dumb smile again. Why was he smiley all of a sudden? Perhaps he was able to pee everything out? That was reason enough for someone to be happy after a long day of trying to hold it in--Nico could testify to that.

As soon as the older boy joined Nico, he let out a loud sigh. "So, okay. The other Fire Exit is locked as well."

_Oh. He didn't pee then._

"So what a-ar-are we gonna do now?" Nico asked, genuinely curious as to where they were even going in the first place.

"We'll go down to the floor of the auditorium's entrance. That's two floors down," Jason informed. "Let's go!"

 

 

 

 

 

"What the hell?" Jason cursed and Nico found it rather amusing. 

Jason didn't really curse and hearing him do so was rather refreshing to the Italian's ears.

"Why is everything locked?!" Jason whined.

"P-probably because we aren't supo-supposed to be here," Nico rolled his eyes at his friend in amusement. 

They were at the auditorium's entrance and it was _huge._

The three golden double doors that led inside the auditorium were all closed and Jason wasn't a happy camper at all. Nico tried his best not to snort out loud.

The lobby looked like a concert coliseum but like in the most elegant looking way, like the richest of the rich could be seen here drinking wine while waiting for the opera singer to arrive for the concert to start. It was void of people, except for Jason and Nico--who weren't even supposed to be there. The lobby's floor was a combination of tiles and marbles that reminded Nico of his Dad's office back in Italy. There were white long couches in every corner with golden throw pillows ridiculously fitting for a god. There was a gigantic golden harp at the side where the floor-to-ceiling windows were located, creating a gorgeous reflection on the floor. The sunlight coming in through the window created a beautiful illusion, and Nico could have sworn that the traces of dust that danced around the room seemed to sparkle when caught in the light.

Nico was mesmerized at how beautiful it was.

_Nico._

It reminded him of something.

_Nico._

But he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was exactly.

_Nico._

All he could remember were golden sparkles and they were everywhere.

_Nico._

They were so beautiful and he remembered something else but when he tried to catch onto the thought, he only seemed to hit a dead end. His memories were a blurred mess.

"Nico!"

The Italian boy shook his head, suddenly brought back to the present. He looked around only to see Jason looking at him with concern.

"I was calling you five times already and you weren't answering." Jason moved closer to him. "You looked so out of it. Are you feeling okay?"

Nico blinked. He had no idea what just happened. "Yeah, I-I-I am fine." He gulped hard.

_Weird._

"We're going up one floor to the balcony." Jason smiled weakly. "Hopefully that one is open."

Nico actually felt bad for Jason, because so far all the doors were locked and they still hadn’t been able to reach their destination. He wanted to say that he was fine eating in the cafeteria but Jason was very determined to take Nico to this special place he found, and it seemed like the guy wasn't going to give up until he did.

Nico just nodded and gripped on to both their Happy Meals. He was the Happy Meal Keeper after all and he wasn't going to be shitty about it.

The two boys went back to the Fire Exit where they came from and climbed one more floor up. Once they stepped out of the door, they were greeted by the same looking lobby from the floor below but the only difference was that the golden harp was missing.

Jason made his way to the double doors and it swung open. He looked back at Nico and had that stupid grin on his face again, clearly excited. He waved Nico over to come join him. Nico shook his head in amusement. Thank the gods this floor had been open or else Nico wasn't up for another failure.

He joined Jason inside and Nico was at awe once again. They stood on the balcony and they were the only people there, out of the two whole floors. The lights were off as the place wasn't in use, so it was a little dark but one would still be able to see.

The auditorium was like an opera house. Red theatre seats with golden outlines flooded Nico's vision--the balcony and the orchestra seats from down below. It was shaped like a dome, so all the seats were arranged in a semicircle facing the center of the stage. It reminded him of _[Teatro Regio](http://blog.olenska.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/01/1-Carlo-Mollino_Teatro-Regio-1965-Photo-Cavalli.jpg)_  back in Turin, Italy. The only difference was that there weren't any balconies on the sides, only a big one at the back where they were standing at the moment, facing the stage, acting like a second floor. It may be smaller than the one back in Italy, but The Concert Hall of Apollo was still gorgeous nonetheless. The school really knew how to utilize its funds in order to have such amazing world-class facilities.

Nico noticed that Jason went to the corner and ducked behind the floor-to-ceiling red and gold curtains, only to pop his head out again.

_How... how cute._

_Wait what?_

"Neeks, come here." Jason smiled excitedly and he pulled the curtains to the side for Nico. 

He followed and when he finally got inside the curtains-- _holy shit._

"Jaybird, i-is-is that even sa-safe?!" Nico hissed an octave higher.

In front of them was a catwalk hanging in the air, going all the way across from the balcony to the side of the stage. 

"We don't have any other choice. We have to get to the other side to the backstage door. The Fire Exit there might be open and it's our only chance," his taller friend explained.

_This was fucking insane!_

Jason climbed the three steps that led to the catwalk. He looked back and said, "Do you trust me?"

"To-to be honest, I'd t-trust you w-with-with my life b-but you're asking too much from me i-if-if-if you're... you're going to ma-make me cross that bloody catwalk!!!" Nico raised his voice out of frustration.

Nico was scared shitless.

There was no way someone could make it across that catwalk alive! It was made of steel and was obviously made for production staff who needed to go back and forth to places. Still, it didn't look safe.

"The platform's wide enough though," Jason reasoned out with a shrug.

"Have you... have you ever do-done this before?" Nico raised an eyebrow, always the skeptical one. Sue him, his life was on the line here, it was justifiable that he was doubting his friend.

Jason shook his head. "Never. They usually don't close the Fire Exits--unlike today which was a huge blow."

Nico's eyes widened and he threw his hands up in the air. "That-that-that-that doesn't make me feel better at all!"

Jason grinned mischievously and held on to the railing as he began crossing the catwalk.

_Oh my gods._

"Jason! Get back here!!" Nico shouted. 

The blond boy looked back and waved for Nico to come along.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. I hate my life and I hate Jason Grace._

_What am I doing?_

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

_I hate boys. They're all dumb._

_Why the hell am I even agreeing to this?_

Nico gulped trying to swallow his fears. He tied both of their Happy Meal boxes to his bag strap and held onto the railing as he began climbing the three steps that led to the catwalk. Jason smiled at him and continued walking across slowly.

_Don't look down. Don't fucking look down, Nico._

"Make sure not to look down, Neeks!" Jason warned him.

And of course, if someone told him not to do something, it was only natural that he was going to do the exact opposite.

Nico was an idiot.

He looked down. The second he did, he regretted it and closed his eyes shut.

"I-I hate you, Jaybird!! Friendship o-ov-over!!" Nico screamed gripping the railing even more. His heart was beating way too fast and Nico felt like dying. He was sure he was probably dying at that very second until he felt something cold touch his cheek.

He opened his eyes and he saw Jason looking at him with concern.

He glared at his friend. "I hate y-you," he growled. "If we die, you're p-pay-paying-paying for my funeral."

It wasn't that Nico was scared of heights--alright, perhaps a _little_ but only because it was too high--but the whole idea that they were going to get caught frightened him. He was never a troublemaker and he didn't want to start now. For someone like Jason, who was the embodiment of a perfect student who followed all the rules, this was such a big plot twist to him. Jason sought adventure and thrill while Nico was content with staying at home, lying on his bed browsing on _Tumblr_  and laughing at stupid memes.

"For someone called the Ghost King, you're pretty scared of stuff like this aren't you? Where's your sense of adventure, Neeks?" Jason teased.

_Jason did not just go there._

"Don't you dare c-ca-call me that!" Nico huffed. "Besides, I'm... I'm pretty adventurous my-myself, okay?" He gave Jason a glare as he pursed his lips.

"Sorry, but no. Books don't count." Jason smiled and he continued to observe the shorter boy who just rolled his eyes in return. He frowned after realizing something, and then added, "We can just go back now if you really don't--"

"No!" Nico cut him off. Jason tried so hard to make all of this work and now that they were getting closer to their destination, Nico didn't want to put all of his friend's efforts to waste. "I-I am not going back. I'm al-already-already here and you want me to go back now? After-ter all those stairs I've climbed?"

Jason snorted and soon broke into a fit of laughter.

"Oh gods, Neeks," Jason said as he wiped his eyes, he was teary-eyed from laughing too much.

"What?" Nico demanded.

The older boy shook his head. "Nothing. We should get going."

They continued walking slowly across to the side of the stage. Nico kept a tight grip on the railing along the way as he watched Jason's back in front of him. The blond moved with relative ease, as if he had been doing it for years. All Nico could hear were their soft steps as they made their way across the catwalk, and well, his ever beating heart. Thank the gods Jason couldn't hear that one.

It was a good thing that they were covered by the huge red curtain, so if a show was going on, they wouldn't be visible to the audience, which made it a perfect set-up for the production crew to go back and forth and arrange the lighting on the sides. Jason made it on to the stage part of the catwalk, and there was a steel ladder attached to it going down. Jason pointed it out to Nico with his hand and nodded before starting to climb down carefully.

"Just be careful, okay? It's a bit high." Jason looked up at Nico. "Watch your footing."

The freshman nodded. Nico was just right behind him and he was about to grab on to the handle of the ladder when all of a sudden footsteps--that clearly did not belong to either of them--were heard.

"Who's there?" came the voice that clearly did not also belong to any of them because it belonged to an adult.

A man appeared on stage that came from the backstage area and he was wearing a white dress shirt with formal pants.

A Disciplinary Officer. 

_Shit. Not this again._

Nico was not going to get caught in a ridiculous situation again right after the lift incident! That was terrifying enough and he did not want to have a record in the Disciplinary Office because someone--who was not him--decided it was fun to go sneaking around at The Concert Hall of Apollo in broad friggin daylight! In fact, Nico was the victim here... who apparently was idiotic enough to go along with the idiotic Golden Boy of the school.

The D.O. directed his flashlight at Jason, moving it up and down. The man was torn between looking confused and angry.

"You. What are you doing? You're not supposed to be here," he stated calmly. It seemed like he only noticed Jason so far considering he was the only one on the stage and Nico was still on the catwalk.

Jason turned around, deer caught in the headlights. "Uh..."

_Jason, do something!_

"Um..." Jason's eyes widened and he made the mistake of looking up at Nico.

_Shit._

The D.O. followed his friend's gaze and it landed on Nico. He hovered the flashlight to his direction. "And what the hell are you doing all the way up there?"

Nico's heart was beating wildly. He was so nervous and he didn't know what to do and his heart was on its nth attempt to rip out of his chest to pursue his racer dream but he was not going to let it happen. This was the second time they had been caught in the span of 15 minutes! They were obviously not going to pass Ninja School at this rate.

"Uh..." Nico started looking around frantically, searching for something and nothing at the same time.

_Idea. Idea. Idea. I need an idea._

He gripped on to his pants and felt his phone.

"W-we were just looking for-for my phone!" He blurted out, gripping his phone in his pocket. "I lost it during rehearsals. So-so-sorry! Let me just do t-this really-really-really quick and find it." 

_Thud. Thud. Thud._

He walked around aimlessly on the catwalk and when he thought he had walked far enough, he bent down and pretended to pick something up. Going by his angle, the officer wouldn't be able to see what he was picking up. He took his phone out from his pocket and held it. He stood up and said out loud, "Found it!" He raised his hand for the officer to see that he had indeed "found" his phone.

He walked back, trying not to stumble. He gripped onto the ladder and started to climb his way down slowly. Suddenly hands gripped onto his sides and he turned his head to find that it was Jason who was trying to help him down because the ladder did not reach the floor--there were about three or four steps missing and for someone with Nico's height it might prove to be difficult to reach that floor but not _too_ difficult.

"Careful, Neeks," Jason said softly as he assisted Nico.

Nico tried not to let it show that it affected him and made his heart race even faster but he smiled anyway at his friend to give him a silent _"thank you"_ when he reached the bottom. Jason returned with a small smile.

The Disciplinary Officer nodded. "Good. Now please go back to your classes. This place is off-limits."

Both Jason and Nico nodded at the same time with so much enthusiasm, that anyone could tell that they just wanted the D.O. to leave them alone already.

"We'll just get the rest of our stuff backstage," Jason pointed with his thumb in the direction where the backstage was. "Then we'll leave immediately. Sorry for the trouble."

The officer nodded. "I will let you off this time, Jason Grace." Then he turned to Nico expectantly.

"N-Nico di Angelo, sir!" Nico blurted out way too loudly that what he had hoped for.

"And Nico di Angelo." 

After nodding at each other in understanding, both boys made their way towards the backstage area finally out of the D.O.'s sight.

"Oh my gods," Nico breathed out. "I almost died!" He looked at Jason accusingly while pointing at him with the hand that gripped his phone. The boy just looked at him bewildered and then laughed so hard.

"What?" Nico asked in confusion.

"You have a Nokia phone!" Jason exclaimed in disbelief, gesturing with both his hands at Nico.

The Italian slapped Jason's hand and pouted. "What's it t-to you?!"

"Nothing, really. It's just that... that's really ancient, Neeks." Jason giggled. "Don't you have an iPhone or something newer that actually has internet?"

_Ugh._

iPhones were so pretentious to someone like Nico. He refused to have "everyone's phone." He was more of a hipster that way. Percy didn't make fun of Nico's phone since he was there when he first got it himself when he was younger. The swimmer just got used to it and he understood Nico's logic so he never talked Nico into getting a new phone.

"No, I don't," Nico answered as he looked at his precious black [Nokia 1600](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nokia_1600). "I don't s-see the point of getting a-a-a new one when my current one is still working just-just fine."

He didn't really feel the need to get a new one even when his Dad prompted the idea to him. He just refused. Sure, they were rich but that didn't mean Nico just threw away money here and there. He was the frugal son apparently and his Dad seemed to love him all the same.

Jason went silent and then nodded in agreement. "Well, I guess that's true."

"Besides," Nico continued. "I only use it fo-for texting, calling and for setting my-my alarm. Oh, and gaming."

"Gaming? Like what?" Jason raised an eyebrow trying to hide a snort.

Nico looked up at Jason with a smug expression. "It has _Snake Xensia._ "

That was enough to make Jason's eyes widen with awe. "No friggin way! I loved that game!"

The younger one snorted. "Of course. Everyone does. So don't you dare in-su-sult my phone."

Jason nodded, amusement visible in his face. "But you have to let me play on your phone though."

"I g-got the feeling you o-on-only-only befriended me to play Snake."

"You got me," Jason mused as he held both of his hands up in the air in a sign of defeat.

 

 

 

 

 

They proceeded to to backstage's Fire Exit door and they were back at the stairwell again. They climbed two floors up and then stepped out into a place that held about ten huge water tanks. They were on top of the building and Nico could see the sky. There was a room in the corner and Jason started walking towards it and Nico followed. A steel ladder greeted Nico once again and he groaned. Jason started climbing and Nico followed right after.

"How m-many ladders are we even su-supposed to climb?" 

Jason turned his back, looking down at Nico and then he playfully grinned. "Stop whining, Ghost King."

"Well, for-gi-give me if I'm not a-as fit as you are, _The Amazing Grace,_ " Nico retorted back.

He heard his friend snort out loud.

The blond continued climbing until he made it on top. He placed both of his hands on his hips and breathed in and out. The wind blew Jason's blond hair and Nico wasn't going to lie--he was mesmerized by the scene in front of him. Jason just looked so handsome and it was so unfair. The way the light touched Jason's side profile giving him that golden glow, and Nico had to close one of his eyes because he was literally left blinded.

How could someone be that attractive and be so nice at the same time? It all had to be a lie but so far, Nico couldn't see any reason why Jason had to put up a front. What if he was genuinely nice and kind--and that his good looks was just added to the mix, along with all the rest that made him the good person he already was?

Jason took Nico's breath away--literally. He wanted to paint Jason right there and now. His friend was just so picturesque, it had to be a crime not to paint him. He totally got it now, why a lot of people were so smitten with Jason. It was truly justifiable.

He gulped hard as he felt his cheeks heating up for the nth time of the day.

Jason turned around and bent down a little to give Nico his hand. "Here."

Nico stared at the offered hand.

_Nope. Not this again._

He was not going to embarrass himself and hold Jason's hand ever again. He was not going to misread the situation _again_ , just because he was used to the people close to him always holding his hand. Nope. Nico wasn't going to make that same mistake. He used up all his tickets in Embarrassingville today.

Nico shook his head and quietly said, "It's okay. I c-can handle it." He pulled himself up and joined Jason on top. He dusted off his pants and straightened his back and looked in front of him and-- _wow._

He could see the whole university that extended until the horizon. It was crazy, that was how big his school was. He could see all the buildings that Jason and him went to and some which they didn't have the luxury to visit because some were off limits. He could see The Pantheon on the right side, the Demeter Gardens a little bit to its right, and there was the Parthenon one--another library--to the left and there was the Archery Grounds of Artemis and just... so many other places Nico couldn't remember the names of. Their school was a mini version of Greece, with all the Greek gods' buildings all over the place and he loved it. He could see a blue building that he was pretty sure they weren't able to visit.

"Poseidon's Aquatic Centre," Jason said as if reading his mind. "It's where Percy is usually at night. It houses the swim team."

"Oh," Nico said for the sake of saying something.

"We couldn't visit today because there was a class but we could later in the evening after your classes. Percy has practice and it should be fine." His blond friend turned to him. "You game for that?"

Nico nodded while grinning so wide. He looked back again at the beautiful scenery in front of him. "Wow."

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Wow." Nico was a boy of few words, forgive him.

Jason chuckled. "I found this back then when I was supposed to have football practice during my first year. But they cancelled without telling me so I just wandered around."

Nico turned towards him, an eyebrow raised. "You-you wandered around and for s-some odd reason you ma-made it on top of the hall of Apollo?"

"Hah. You could say that." Jason raised his eyebrows up and down knowingly.

Nico shook his said in amusement. Unbelievable.

"We need to get to the other side though. That's where we can sit and eat. I'm pretty sure you don't want to eat here with all the tanks and tubes."

Jason approached one water tank and he suddenly climbed the steel ladder that was attached to it going all the way to the top. He didn't go all the way though, he stopped halfway and then he tiptoed around the tank to reach out for another water tank that was located across the one he was on. Nico looked down and he realized that there was a gap in-between the two tanks.

His eyes widened and his heart started beating nervously.

"Jaybird!" Nico screamed as he ran towards Jason. "You crazy mofo!"

When Nico reached him, Jason already made it to the other side and he let out a big huff. He looked at Nico and he was grinning like an idiot.

"Neeks! C'mon!"

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!!" Nico shouted from his side. "This is twenty stories high! Are you out of your mind?!!!!" 

He was angry. So angry that his brain even entertained the thought of Jason falling down the building and dying.

"I'm still alive, aren't I?" Jason laughed.

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" Nico pointed out once again, waving his hands towards the gap that was separating both of them.

"It's not _that_ big of a gap," Jason reasoned out. "C'mon. Just go slowly. Or are you a baby, Little Ghost King?"

"I w-will cut you, Jason Grace. When I reach t-that side be prepared." Nico grit his teeth as he started climbing the ladder that was attached to the water tank. He stopped half-way and followed everything that his idiotic friend did a while ago.

Nico tried to reach out for the other tank but his arms were shorter compared to Jason, but Jason reached out to him and this time he aimed for his friend's wrist and not his palms. As soon as he was closing the distance, Jason slowly grabbed his hand that was holding the blond's wrist and placed it on his shoulder instead. Nico placed his other hand on the other side of Jason's shoulder to support himself as Jason placed his hands on Nico's waist to help carry him down.

_Damn it. Not this again._

As soon as his feet touched the ground on the other side, they both let go of each other.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Jason had the audacity to smile at him after all the time Nico spent worrying that they could've died.

He glared at Jason and sneered, "I swear to the gods if you have a lover, they better be prepared for all the crazy stuff you're always doing!" Nico fixed his shirt and the strap of his bags. "You're going to give them a heart attack!" he gesticulated wildly. "You gave _me_ a heart attack! I don't even have a heart condition but I swear to the gods I wouldn't be surprised if I had one now!"

Jason was surprised but a smile slowly crept its way up his face.

What was he smiling about?

_Oh._

He... he didn't stutter.

_Oh._

_Wow._

_Well... okay._

Nico tried not to smile at his small victory because it could had just been an adrenaline rush doing its job. So he shouldn't be too overjoyed about it because it might go over his head and he was going to stutter every word again just because of this one time he didn't.

Nico gulped hard. "Be th-thankful it's just m-me."

See. It was back again.

Jason just stared at him fondly. His smile didn't reach his eyes but his smile looked like he was too pleased from something that he was hiding. Nico wasn't sure what it was and he decided it wasn't any of his business to pry further into.

"I'm very thankful it's _you_ , Neeks." Jason hummed, his ears started turning red or it could have been just the lighting playing with Nico's eyes so he wasn't so sure.

He knew one thing though, he really loved it when Jason smiled at him.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Nico. If only you knew... B>
> 
> *Italian for corn plant. I hope someone got the joke. LMAO To refreshen your memory, Nico got turned into a corn plant by Triptolemus. XD
> 
> I hope I was able to convey what it felt like as a person with a stutter. I have the same speech impediment as Nico here, so what Nico was experiencing here was based on my experience so I am definitely not making that up. :D For those who might be wondering if Nico's stuttering was caused by something or if it was innate, the subject will be touched in the future chapters. I'm sorry it seems like I'm so hung up on this issue but I just felt like it needed to be addressed... that people really suffer with this disorder and it's... _hard and frustrating_.
> 
> P.S. The stuff Jason and Nico did... was based on my experience during my college days. Yes, I love breaking in a lot and going to places no students were even allowed. :))) I made my friend go along with me on an adventure in school because I love the thrill. She was Nico, I was Jason. LMAO So yes, everything that happened in that scene was 100% real. It was one of the best days of my life--only third to the other two that will MOST DEFINITELY make it here in my fic and will be done by Jasico as well. :))))
> 
> P.P.S. I'm sorry if I'm not making them jump into a relationship quickly. Technically, this is the first time they hanged out outside of class as friends, so the friendship is a bit fresh. I'd really like to build them up first because Jason and Nico doesn't have the "established friendship" like Jason has with Percy and Percy with Nico. So hopefully you're going to be patient with me. :D
> 
> FUN FACT: Did you know you just read a 25-page single space chapter update? 8D Kudos to Nicole for proofreading this despite her busy sched. XD
> 
> I HAD TO CUT IT INTO TWO PARTS BECAUSE _SOMEONE_ WANTED TO WRITE THE ADVENTURE SO BAD THAT IT GOT SO LONG SO NICO AND JASON DOING ONE ON ONE TALK DIDN'T HAPPEN YET AGAIN IN THAT FRIGGIN ROOFTOP. WHAT THE HELL. WHY AM I LIKE THIS? OTL
> 
> But nonetheless, it's already written halfway though with the rest of the parts that I cut from here as well. Y'all can't have too much Jasico in one chapter after all. That's bad for the health. D: So the rest will be in the next one. :D 
> 
> AND THERE'S ANOTHER FANART FROM DHDART [HERE!!!](http://dhdart.tumblr.com/post/148006682259) 8D
> 
> Question, you guys okay with these long chapters I hope? ;A; Would you rather read a short chapter so I can update more often or would you rather read a longbutt one but have to wait a little while? Lemme know! ;D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I'd like to thank Nicole for proofreading this monster. BLESS.
> 
> Also I'd love to link artssss from the previous chapter!  
> [The Jasico hug scene by nikthan](http://nikthan.tumblr.com/post/149442467077/so-when-tears-started-to-form-around-nicos-eyes)  
> [The Jasico elevator scene by dhdart]()  
> [The wiping of Nico's tears by me](http://lordzuuko.tumblr.com/post/149442470283)

Nico and Jason were sitting on the ledge, far enough to see the view but not _too_ far that they would alarm the others passing by.

As much as Nico liked Jason, he wasn’t foolish enough to follow him somewhere truly dangerous, no matter how safe he felt around the blond. He had had enough scares in the past twenty minutes and just because his friend thought he was some blond Superman and Spider-man combined, it didn’t mean that Nico had to go along with any more of his antics. In fact, it was Nico who had decided where they would eat their lunch.

True, they were still sitting on the ledge, but there was cement floor below them that measured approximately two feet away from the ledge. So, completely far--in a way. Pretty safe unless he decided to walk over the edge or something to meet his doom from twenty floors up. In fact, Nico was still able to dangle his legs a few inches above the ground to get the whole rooftop experience, so he counted that as a win.

Once they had settled, a soft, muffled sound filled the air.

A ringtone.

A _default_ iPhone ringtone.

Nico might not have "everyone's phone" since he had a Nokia one, but the rest of his family owned iPhones, so he was around them enough to know what the default one sounded like. He had even helped his Dad choose a new one for his phone way back then--he knew this thing.

So it only meant one thing: Jason's phone.

Nico wanted to laugh because Jason was such a grandpa he didn't even bother to change the default settings, then he remembered he also had a default ringtone for his Nokia (there really weren’t a lot of options to choose from and the default one sounded nice, alright?) so he decided against laughing at his friend. He wasn't going to be a hypocrite. However, he was really tempted. 

Alerted by the sound, Jason wiped his hand on his jeans and fished out his phone from his pocket. He looked at Nico as he pointed at his phone, signalling the younger boy to excuse him so he could take the call. Jason slid his finger on the screen and brought the phone to his ears, he waited for a moment and then laughed.

Jason really had a nice infectious laugh and for some reason Nico found himself smiling while looking at him. The blond caught him and Nico instantly turned his head away.

 _Damn._          

"Hey, babe," Jason said.

_Babe?!!_

Nico felt his cheeks heat up, his eyes widened in surprise. Why on Earth did Jason suddenly start calling him _"Babe"?!_  It made Nico turn his head back around to his friend quickly and he saw that Jason wasn't talking to him at all.

_Oh._  The blond was still talking to someone on the phone. 

Nico suddenly felt _so_ dumb.

Did that mean that the one calling Jason was his girlfriend? That was quite a bit of a shock, but not so shocking at the same time. Of course, Jason had a girlfriend. It would be weird if he didn't have one. He was _The_ Jason Grace, after all... but why did Nico suddenly feel so... so _unhappy?_   ...So _disappointed?_  He wasn't exactly sure why, but he felt a pang in his heart--which was-- _whoa okay--_ why did he exactly feel that way? Was it because he didn't know? That Jason never told him? They weren't even close friends, so Nico didn’t even have any right at all to think that way. Jason didn't owe him anything, much less need to inform him he had someone special.

It wasn't Nico's business. He needed to stop having these ridiculous thoughts. Just because Jason went out of his way to accompany him didn't mean they were instantly best friends forever who told each other everything. No. In fact, their friendship was still so new, Nico didn't even know about Jason's favourite color--which was pretty much basic friendship stuff. It was _that_ new--Level 01: Beginners.

"Yeah, okay. Hang on." Jason turned to Nico and handed him his phone right after he wiped the screen on his shirt.

Nico stared at the phone in front of him. He stared at it like it was something he didn’t recognize at all.

Why was Jason handing him his phone? Did his girlfriend think Nico was stealing her boyfriend? To be fair, Nico _wasn't_ aware. If he knew, he never would've taken Jason's offer to tour him around campus and the blond boy could've been spending his free time with his girlfriend instead of eating lunch on the rooftop with Nico. He hadn't even met his girlfriend and yet he suddenly felt so threatened. 

"For you." Jason smiled, pushing the phone further to Nico's hand.

Nico gulped and accepted the phone.

"H-hello?" he asked nervously.

"Nico," replied a very familiar voice on the other line.

_Oh my gods._

"Percy?!" Nico's eyebrows raised in confusion.

Percy laughed, imitating his _"HAHAHAHAHA"s_  in their group chats. Nico couldn't help but roll his eyes in disbelief. Typical Percy. He was laughing most of the time, which wasn't really bad. In fact, that was one of the things Nico liked about Percy. He was literally a goofball and his positive vibes were so infectious that it made Nico smile more times than he could honestly count as much as he hated to admit it.

Whoa.

Hold the phone.

Why did Jason call _Percy_  his _"Babe"?_ What exactly was their relationship? Nico heard rumours from Will--who was the resident _Gossip Girl--_ about his two friends. Did Percy and Jason have _that_ kind of relationship after all?

"Jason and I call each other ' _Babe_.' It's our inside joke," Percy clarified, as if reading his mind.

"Okay," Nico blinked. "W-why are you telling me this?" 

Who on Earth called their guy best friend _"Babe"_ ? Who did that? Apparently Percy and Jason did. Why was Nico even surprised at this point? Percy literally declared he was married to Jason for Pete's sake. Nico shouldn’t have been fazed by the whole _"Babe"_ shenanigans they had going on. Percy could turn up with a child he'd claim he had with Jason and Nico wouldn't even bat an eye anymore--he'd just freely accept it.

Percy hummed. "I wonder why." Then the idiot had the nerve to chuckle. "You'll figure it out soon enough!"   

"What does that even m-mean?" 

"Anywaaaaays," Percy dragged on, clearly avoiding Nico's question--like always. _Ugh._ "How is it going so far with your Jaybird?" Percy asked sounding a bit chirpier. 

"What d-do-do you mean by that?" Nico asked nervously, playing with his hair. 

Jason wasn't _his_ Jaybird and Jason wasn't his. The thought made Nico feel flustered. He might have given him the nickname based on his favourite Robin: Jason Todd. "Jaybird" was a term of endearment by the fans for the character and it made sense for him to use it on Jason because, well, his name was Jason, too. But what if Jason actually hated the nickname and he just didn't tell Nico because he was being nice? Or worse, what if Jason Grace hated _Jason Todd?_  

"What I'm trying to say is, are you okay?" 

Right. He was talking to Percy.

"Yeah, I am." Nico took a deep breath, feeling relieved for some unknown reason. "J-Jason's nice. He's not m-ma-making fun of me no matter how much I-I-I-I stutter."

The Italian had been friends with Percy long enough that he didn't really care anymore if he stuttered too much. They were long past that stage. 

"Of course, he won't," came the older boy's reply like he would've been offended if Jason did. "Never will to be honest."

"What does t-that-that even mean?"

"Oh gods."

Nico could literally imagine Percy rolling his eyes.

"You know what? You'll figure it out soon, okay?"

"W-Why do you keep saying that? Figure out what s-so-soon?" He had to admit, he was getting annoyed because Percy wasn't making any sense and Nico hated being left in the dark.

"Nico," Percy said sternly. "Jason's a great guy. He's my best friend for a reason and I want you to be really good friends with him if you can. I mean, that guy's my husband for a reason. I don't just marry someone in an AU, y'know?"

Nico was stunned.

He didn't expect Percy to know all about the alternate universe thing a.k.a. an AU because it was more of a _Tumblr_ thing. Did Percy even have a  _Tumblr?_ Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Perhaps it was Jason who told him about what an "AU" really was, since after all, it was Jason who seemed to have opened Percy's mind and made him see "beautiful things"--whatever those things were. Did that mean _Jason_ had a _Tumblr?_ If he did, what kind of blog did Jason even run? Football stuff? Maybe. Book-related things? Most likely. Jason would definitely be running a nerd blog. The mere thought made Nico smile in amusement. He'd definitely have to ask Jason so they could follow each other.

"Do you want to?" the older boy on the phone asked.

Nico shook his head for a moment, blinking his eyes rapidly until he returned back to the present. He was getting distracted with his thoughts a lot lately.

"What?" he asked dumbly.

"I asked if you want to be close friends with Jason."

Nico took a chance to glance at Jason to check out what he was doing while he was on the phone with Percy. His blond friend was still sitting beside him but he wasn't paying any attention to their conversation. Jason fumbled with his bag as he stared out into the distance in front of him. He looked at Nico and gave an apologetic smile, so he turned his body back around to give Nico some sort of semi-privacy in which the younger boy was grateful for since Percy just asked him about the blond boy. 

"Of course, I do," Nico said in a low voice as he stared at Jason's broad back. 

"Good."

He nervously ran his hand through his hair and let out an exasperated sigh, then he added in a soft whisper, "I'm j-just not sure he'd want to be-be-be friends with someone like-like, someone like me. I'm so boring." Nico gulped. 

"Oh gods. Not you, too." Percy let out an annoyed sigh.

"What do you mean ' _Not you too'?"_

"Nico, listen to me," Percy began, sounding like he was so tired of Nico not getting anything he was implying. "Making friends requires effort on both sides. Jason's already making an effort touring you around campus. Might as well try to get to know the guy, right? You hardly know each other and yet he was willing to spend time with you because he wants to be your friend."

_Oh._

"To him, he'd rather spend two hours with you than study for his law class later. Believe me, that guy studies on his free time since he's a Dean's Lister and he's here on a scholarship. And no, it's not even a football scholarship, like legit academic scholarship. So he needs to maintain his straight A's while juggling his football cap gig," Percy paused and then sighed.

Now that was new information for Nico. He was not aware that Jason was here on an academic  scholarship. He suddenly felt a little guilty for taking up Jason’s free time for studying and the guy even offered to help him with his homework. At least he knew now that he shouldn’t take Jason up on that homework offer anymore. He would just be a bother and he didn’t want to add more to the load on his friend who was working hard himself--just to maintain his grades alongside being a captain.

Jason Grace was pretty _damn_ amazing.

"What I'm trying to say is," Percy continued. "This whole thing with you is literally not something he usually does and I want you to appreciate what he's doing. Jason's amazing and doesn't care if you think you are boring because to him you are not. So please, stop belittling yourself, Nico."

Nico's face started heating up. There was no way that Percy could know all this stuff about Jason, not unless Jason told him so himself.

"I know making friends isn't your forte but if you could," Percy continued. "...perhaps try a bit more with Jason, please? For me?"

"I don't know what to-to talk about," Nico was speechless, he tried his best to avoid looking at Jason who was just sitting beside him.

If what Percy said was true then he was shocked to know someone like Jason really wanted to be friends with him. It was Nico who had wanted to be friends with Jason so bad and knowing that those feelings were actually returned made Nico smile quietly.

A sudden realization hit him hard. He had a friend crush on Jason.

_That_ was what he was feeling.

A _friend crush_.

It was the same as having a crush--well, it was just crushing in general--but instead of wanting to have a romantic relationship with Jason, Nico wanted a platonic relationship with him. That explained why he wanted to hide his stutter from Jason in art class. Why he did his best to draw well because he wanted Jason to be impressed with him at how talented he was and perhaps when the older boy finally noticed, they would start hanging out.

Nico felt like an idiot when he realized why he had been acting like a fool around Jason for the past few days, but he couldn't help himself either. He had a friend crush and it was so bad because it was _so_ embarrassing. The entire time he had been with Jason, Nico had felt excited and overeager, unable to stop smiling. He never had this kind of crush before, and his tummy was doing weird flips. It was those infamous butterflies in your stomach kind of thing which was ridiculous because Nico was pretty sure that only happened when you crushed on someone _romantically_ and Nico didn't feel that way about Jason. At least he thought he didn't.

"Hmmm, you're more alike than you think actually," Percy hummed on the phone. "You could try talking about your family. I'm not telling you to tell him everything. Just the general idea. That's always a safe thing to talk about."

He took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll try." 

"Don't worry about messing it up when you talk to him. Believe me, Jason is much nicer than I am."

"I know." He smiled fondly. 

"Hey!"

Nico laughed.

"But it's true though, so I'm not even _that_  offended." The older boy chuckled. "You'll get along just fine. Talk about books. Jason’s a huge nerd, you know this. We have a library full of his books, Nico. A. Library. In. Our. Flat. Can you believe? He converted one of the guest rooms like no big deal."

The thought made Nico shake his head in amusement. That was definitely something Jason would do.

"Okay," Nico finally answered. "I'll try. May-maybe not now but I will soon."

"Good. Can you please give the phone back to Jace. I gotta talk to him about something."

"Okay."

"Oh, and just a bit of warning. Though I'm pretty sure you already noticed but," Percy paused to giggle. "Jason is a bit of a mommy. And by that, I mean he is seriously _The Mom Friend_. So, he might be a little bit too concerned about you, especially with what you eat. Just a heads up, but don't take it in a bad way, he's just such caring soul and that's one of his really great traits."

"Okay." Nico smiled, the mere thought of Jason fussing over him made him somewhat excited for some reason. 

"Alright. Have fun eating lunch with him. Now please pass the phone to Jace. Love you, Nico."

Nico looked around frantically. He and Percy would always say the L-word in a platonic manner but all of a sudden, with Jason being there and him being able to hear him, Nico suddenly felt nervous.

"Nico?" Percy asked, sounding so confused. 

Two possible things could explain his friend's reaction. One, Nico didn't reply immediately to the L-word, which he usually did; two, he still didn't give the phone back to its rightful owner. Nico was pretty darn sure it was the former one that made him feel anxious.

"Love you, too. Perce," he whispered more quietly and then he cleared his throat. "G-giving the phone to y-y-yo-your husband now," Nico said hurriedly as he removed the phone from his ears.

He heard Percy's laughter, clearly amused and ridiculously happy at the "husband" comment.

Nico tapped Jason's back and the boy turned, then he handed the phone back to its owner. "P-Percy wanted to talk t-to you."

"Thanks." Jason accepted the phone and began talking to his best friend. His eyebrows knitted together and he let out a soft _"You didn't."_

The younger boy decided to give Jason some privacy and he took their Happy Meals. He placed Jason's box on the blond's side and he placed his own on top of his lap. He waited until Jason was done talking to Percy.

"Alright, okay." Jason nodded and then added with a laugh. "Love you, too, babe. Bye!"

_Oh._

So Jason and Percy did it, too.

He suddenly felt relieved and upon realizing that, he winced in confusion as his heart started to pound loudly once again. 

 

 

 

 

Percy loved making Jason suffer.

Jason just knew it.

_"Get a selfie with Nico, Jace. I fucking dare you."_

Like hell he would! It was just so embarrassing and it was something Jason wouldn't be able to do. See, he was brave for a lot of things, but asking his crush for a selfie with him wasn't one of those. Not only was it so random and so out out the blue, but it could be the very cause of Jason's death at such a young age.

Besides, he had no reason to ask Nico for a selfie in the first place. Nico would grow suspicious of Jason's intentions.

As if answering his prayers, Percy texted.

 

> **_My BAE <3<3<3<3_ **  
>  _Monday_  
>  _12:35 AM_
> 
> _Use the next text as an excuse. Show it to your Neeks and delete this specific message.  
>  Imma send you the message now.   
>  DO IT JASON. OR YOU HAVE NO BALLS._  

> _**My BAE <3<3<3<3 **_  
>  _Monday_  
>  _12:36 AM_
> 
> _I want a selfie of you and Nico, Jace. You better be treating him good._  
>  _That means he's eating and definitely  A L I V E._  
>  _It will serve as a proof. I get worried okay._  
>  _I love you both. Can be interpreted as gay or not. Your choice. ;)_

 

Jason gulped. Percy could be such a little shit sometimes but he loved him either way. He didn't back down from a dare--ever. But there were instances like these, that pretty much involved Jason's heart and he couldn't just do it. His heart might burst from too much nervousness. Call him a chicken if you must, but he was already suffering from embarrassment because of what he did earlier.

Why on Earth did he even touch Nico's _cheeks_ (a part of the younger boy he recently realized would be so nice to kiss) when he cried and even had the audacity to wipe his tears with his own hyperhidrotic hands? Oh gods. That was probably a bit too romantic from an outsider's point of view if one glanced at their position, but to be fair, Nico needed it. And Jason wasn't going to be such a jerk who would ignore someone else's needs, so he shoved all of his feelings aside in order to be the friend Nico needed. If only he could take the burden away from Nico he would, just so he could take the load from him. No one deserved to feel that way. Especially Nico of all people. 

If he was just being honest, that moment made him like the freshman more than he probably should. Nico was able to show him his weaknesses and Jason was being emotional. The Italian was comfortable enough with him that he didn't flinch at their proximity a while ago. Jason might have blushed before that and he was just thankful enough that Nico was looking at the floor or else he would have been busted by now. His heart didn't stop pounding wildly during the entire moment they were hugging. Hopefully the Italian boy took it as a platonic gesture like how Jason intended it to be.

He was trying to control himself, alright?

But it was just so hard when all he wanted was to hold Nico's hand and hug the heck out of him. He wanted to protect him from everyone else who would do him harm--even the little ants who would dare to bite him. He wanted to tell Nico how wonderful he was, how amazing he was without even trying so hard. He wanted to tell Nico that he was so talented that he'd kill to have those drawing skills because he was pretty bad at it no matter how hard he tried--he couldn't seem to get the pencil to work the way he wanted it to. Drawing ain't no joke, but Nico made it seem so effortless and Jason wasn't even envious, he was proud that he had a friend who had rad drawing skills that he wanted to tell everyone about it--while probably holding his hand.

He just... he just wanted to hold Nico's hand _so bad_ and hug him _freely_ , but he couldn't because of so many things.

_Gods._

This whole crush thing was so hard, how did people even manage to survive and have their feelings reciprocated? Did that actually even happen in real life or was it something people just made up?

He ran his hand through his hair and deleted the text message Percy told him to delete and kept the recent one--just in case. 

He turned to Nico and the boy was already looking at him with his hand stretched out towards him, his Happy Meal in hand.

Jason softly smiled in appreciation. "Thanks, Neeks."

Nico just nodded as he began opening his lunch. He stared at it for a moment and then frowned.

"Jaybird, I...," he carefully said. "I don't have a toy."

Nico sounded so broken. Again, Jason shouldn't be endeared but he was and he tried so hard to restrain himself because he shouldn't be happy his friend didn't have a toy. That would be awful of him.

"Really?" Jason pondered for a moment, trying to recall if the counter girl did put their toys in. "Perhaps they placed it in mine." 

He opened his box and surprisingly enough, two toys were inside it. He took them out of the box and presented them to Nico.

"No way!" Nico exclaimed excitedly as he hovered his hands over the toys. "You g-got Shiro and Keith!"

"That I did," Jason said with a smug.

"But they're usually s-so-sold out." Nico frowned. "They're t-the most p-po-pu-pular _Voltron_ characters. So when I try to get them, they would usually s-say they no lo-long-longer have them. And they're the only ones m-missing from my-my co-collection."

So Nico _did_ collect the _Voltron: Legendary Defender_ toys. All of a sudden Jason felt so proud he chose the right toys for them since Nico just told him to get whatever was available. That should probably earn him points with Nico--hopefully.

Jason just preened like a proud child.

Nico squinted suspiciously and slowly said, "What did you do, Jason Grace?"

The blond boy was taken aback. He opened his mouth in shock. He placed his hand on his chest for dramatic effect. "What are you talking about, Neeks?"

"I w-went to get a Happy Meal last w-week and they told me they won't be g-get-getting a new stock anytime soon. So why do you have those?" He pointed at the toys Jason was holding.

Jason sighed. "Okay, okay."

Nico nodded for him to go on as he crossed his arms.

"Let's just say I may have asked the counter girl to get me the stocks they have for next month," Jason admitted bashfully.

"Oh my gods." Nico's eyes widened, clearly scandalized.

"What?"

"You f-flirted with the girl to-to get the toys, did-didn't you?!" Nico accused pointedly with his finger.

Jason scoffed. "Uh, excuse you. How dare you accuse me of doing such a terrible thing to get what I want?"

Nico glared at him.

"What. Did. You. Do," Nico asked again, this time with more command in his voice.

The older boy slouched, there was no way he was going to win this one, especially if the accuser was some cute Italian boy he was pining over. 

"I may have smiled at her?" Jason winced. He wasn't sure if that sounded bad or not. It probably did and Jason hated it.

"And?"

"...And I might have winked at her? Percy said that usually worked."

Jason didn't want to bring Percy into this, but it was the truth. He had Flirting 101 with Perseus Jackson at some point while they were froshies trying to pick up girls---well, Percy was mostly the one trying to pick up girls. Jason was just... there.

"Oh. My. Gods," Nico exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What? I don't think that was wrong... or harmful!" he defended himself.

"It doesn't matter, Jaybird. You flirted to get what you want!" Nico pointed out with a grimace, clearly unimpressed. Well, there went Jason's possible points.

"I did it because you might want the toys," he admitted weakly as he stared at the toys on his lap. He just wanted Nico to smile and if that meant he had to flirt a little to get something for him, he would. Well, he already did.

"Oh," Nico said breathlessly, voice sounding so small.

Jason didn't want to look up to see Nico's reaction because he was blushing so hard himself. It probably came out wrong. He could've worded it in a different way to avoid romantic implications but what was done was done. He couldn't take it back now. He had been slipping a lot today while he was with Nico. This was so bad, they should have just stuck to chatting because Jason literally had no control whatsoever over his mouth.

Silence filled the air, until Jason decided it was time to say something after for what felt like an eternity.

He cleared his throat. "Besides, I really, uh, I really wanted to get Keith." Jason handed Nico the Shiro toy which the boy accepted.

Nico picked up the toy with his fingers, trying to feel every part slowly. A small smile appeared on his lips and he let out a sigh. 

"Shiro reminds me of you," he quietly said to himself. Something he didn't want Jason to hear if his shocked face was any indication when he turned to the blond.

"Really?" Jason asked softly. "How so?"

Nico gulped and stared at the toy, as if it would give him the answers he needed. "You're kind, reliable, a born le-lea-leader. Everyone admires a-a-and looks up to you. Plus, you're pretty smart, too, just like him. Wise beyond your years and all t-that." He smiled at the toy as he touched Shiro's face.

_Shit._

_You can't just say things like that about me, Nico._

This was so bad. So so so so bad. 

_That's not playing fair at all. Like how you weren't playing fair this whole time._

"I don't think I'm Shiro material though. That guy's pretty amazing."

"Well, so are you, Jaybird." Nico said without missing a beat, looking offended that Jason didn't agree with him. 

"Oh." Jason tried so hard not to flush. _Tried. So. Hard._

Nico thought he was amazing. Nico thought he was amazing like Shiro. Shiro the guy who went on a Kerberos Mission as a student because he was amazing. Jason was amazing. Jason was amazing _to_ Nico.

_Gods._

_I want to bury myself in a hole and cry. I don't think I can handle this._

_I want to hug him._

_Damn it._

"Shiro's my fave," Nico whispered after a while because Jason couldn't say anything coherent back. Too busy trying to control his hands from reaching out to pull the younger boy closer to him.

_Nico, please stop_.

"I want him."

_Now I'm going to think you want me, too. And that's really selfish of me._

"I mean," Nico cleared his throat. "I want to be like him. H-He's everything I w-wish I am."

"So you want to be Shiro?" Thank the gods Jason finally found his voice. 

"I do, but I can't. I'm not a-amazing like S-Sh-Shiro or... like you." Nico sighed. "I mean, I'm just... I'm just me."

"I disagree," Jason quickly said.

He was honestly offended? Here he was thinking Nico was amazing and Nico himself thought he wasn't? What the hell? The Italian boy needed glasses. "I think you're pretty amazing, Neeks. You just don't give yourself enough credit."

Nico stared at him and Jason stared back. 

Gods. Those beautiful dark brown eyes. He could honestly write sonnets about them in his head right now (and probably for the rest of his life), if only he wasn't too distracted by his ever so loud beating heart.

_Damn. That was just so cheesy._

Nico blinked and gulped as he tore his gaze away. "So, who d-do you think I am among the p-pa-paladins?"

Jason grinned because he had the _perfect_ answer. "That's easy. You're Keith to me."

"The Red Paladin?" Nico turned back to face him, an eyebrow raised accompanied with a smirk.

"Yep. Not only do you guys have similar looks," Jason felt stupid he didn't have time to stop himself from touching Nico's hair, patting at it with his palm. It resulted in a giggling Nico so he believed that what he did wasn't too stupid. "...but both of you have went through things all by yourself and that's pretty admirable and amazing, Neeks."

Nico lowered his head and his hair fell to hide the rest of his face away from Jason's view.

"I... I think I like Keith."

"You should," _because I like Keith and I like you_ ran through Jason's head. "He's my fave paladin. I'd be so offended if you hated him. Shiro doesn't even hate Keith. I'm pretty damn sure they are in love." 

The younger boy looked up and revealed such pinkish cheeks and then burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that tears started to appear at the corner of his eyes. Jason didn’t think it was _that_ funny, but then Nico began to wipe his tears away and added, "I agree. T-those soft touches d-don't fool anyone!"

_Oh._

_Wow._

_Nico is so... so beautiful when he laughs so freely._

_Like a butterfly experiencing the joy of his first flight._

_Whoa._

_W H O A._

_Where the hell did that come from?_

"I'm excited fo-for season two this y-year actually," continued the froshie.

"Yeah, me, too." Jason gulped. "Anyways, here. Have it." He placed toy Keith on Nico's lap.

Nico's eyes grew big and he snapped his head immediately towards Jason. "Dude, t-that's your toy."

Jason shook his head. "It is, but Keith would get lonely without his Shiro. He belongs with him. Every Keith needs a Shiro."

It was so ridiculous that he also thought that every Nico needed a Jason and now he couldn't get the idea off his mind. They were each other's fave paladins and if that wasn't some destiny thing, then Jason didn't know what else was.

"Jaybird..."

"Just take it, Neeks. You collect the toys, I don't. Plus, with Keith, your Voltron crew is finally complete."

"Yeah, thank you," Nico beamed at him and then he looked back to the toys he was holding.

He looked at Nico's hands and he felt his own twitch. He shifted his attention to his hands only to see the light reflecting on it. Despite knowing the reason why it did that, he closed his right hand slowly. He could feel the dampness and the coldness it had always possessed. He glanced at Nico's hands from the corner of his eye and then back again to his only to frown at them.

 

 

 

 

After that, they ate their food as they dangled their feet over the ledge. Jason opened his bag to reveal two zip locks containing a banana inside of each one. He handed one to Nico who just stared at him.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked, but took the banana nonetheless.

"I'm giving you a banana is what I'm doing." Jason raised an eyebrow. "What does it look like?"

Clearly, not a lot of people gave Nico bananas.

The thought alone made Jason worry. What did this boy eat after meals? Did he even like fruits? Did he prefer something else? Mango? Orange? Grapes? Or what if he hated bananas actually? He asked Percy last night and the swimmer just told him to go for it. If his best friend knew something, he would've already informed Jason about it. But then again, this was Percy. He would probably let Jason embarrass himself and he'd have the time of his life laughing because Jason didn't bother asking for Nico's favourite fruit and ended up bringing the one he hated.

_Oh, sweet Olympus._

"No-no," Nico stammered. "I mean, why do you have a banana?"

_Oh, so he doesn't hate them._

"Because fruits are good for the body. We just ate fast food and there's no way I am letting you leave this rooftop without eating that banana," Jason reasoned out as he pointed at the zip lock Nico was holding. He thought it was pretty obvious already, apparently it wasn't?

"Oh my gods." Nico laughed.

"Complete diet, Neeks."

"Oh my gods." He laughed even harder, placing both of his hands on his stomach.

He loved hearing Nico laugh. Seeing him so happy made _Jason_ happy.

_Friggin sap._

He could just imagine Aphrodite rolling her eyes at him. _"I've been the goddess of love in forever, please spare me with the cheesiness and think of something else new."_

But Jason _was_ new to this, he should be allowed to be sappy and cheesy.

"Not that I am against junk food, but it's not good all the time." Jason frowned as he shrugged. "I always make it a point to eat fruits before or after just to balance it all out."

"But I can't just eat th-this banana, Jaybird! It's yours!" 

He shook his head, waving his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, I packed two simply for this occasion. So that one is yours, _Master Nico."_ He added a wink just for good measure.

Jason was shit at subtle flirting, Nico probably didn't even get it. Percy would be so so so disappointed in him. All those hours of training, and not one line even worked--well it worked on the McDonald's counter girl--but it definitely wasn't working on people Jason literally wanted it to work on.

"Oh, why t-tha-thank you, _Your Grace_ ," Nico teased back.

That caught Jason by surprise, he smiled so wide but Nico was too busy opening the bag to notice which Jason was thankful for.

"I have water too, if you're thirsty?" Jason asked as he took out a water bottle.

"Is t-that why we didn't g-get drinks with our meals?" Nico peeled the banana and took a bite.

"Soda burns your tummy, Neeks." Jason frowned.

The football player avoided soda as much as possible, even Percy adapted to his habit, though he didn't like it at first. The swimmer realized it was good for him since he was an athlete who needed to maintain his body mass.

"No no, I g-get it! I'm just m-more of a milk person my-myself," Nico said bashfully as he tried to hide his face again.

"That is so adorable," Jason blurted out before he could stop himself. He cleared his throat to regain his composure. "Sadly I don't have milk with me, just water. We could get you a milk box by the vending machine on our way down or something."

"No need to apo-apologize! Water's fine. Thank you." 

He handed Nico his bottle of water and took another one for himself. "Remind me next time to bring milk for you. Are you a fresh milk person or a chocolate milk person?"

The question must have taken Nico by surprise as he jumped a little from his place. Nico looked at him, smiling sheepishly. "C-Cho-Chocolate milk person."

"Noted," Jason nodded as he drank his water. "Don't forget to finish your banana, Nico."

"Yes, Mom."

"Oh my gods." He almost choked while drinking. Almost.

Nico laughed as he placed his bottle down.

"I'm doing it again, aren't I?" Jason looked at his friend in horror.

"Percy w-warned me that you're s-such a _Mom._ " Nico took another bite of his banana.

The very boy he was crushing on... just called him a _"Mom."_ Not something anyone would like, especially Jason (since he saw Nico romantically) but he was though. He was such a _Mom_ and he couldn't help himself. _I was born this way_. Percy would be so proud of him referencing Lady Gaga.

Jason crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Well, I'm sorry but in a group of friends, someone has to take on the motherly role."

"And you g-got it."

"I'm the _Mom Friend_ ," Jason confirmed, accepting his title with pride. "Do you have a problem with that, Nico di Angelo?" He really tried to sound offended. 

Nico tried to control his giggling as he shook his head in amusement. "No-no-no I don't. I l-love the fact that you're the _Mom Friend_ , Jaybird. There can't be t-three children in The B-Big Three Alliance af-ter-ter all."

That made Jason laugh. "I know, thank you."

Jason's phone vibrated and he took it out to read the most recent message.  

 

> _**My BAE <3<3<3<3 ** _  
>  _Monday_  
>  _12:40 AM_
> 
> _Have you done it yet????????????????  
>  WHERE IS MY SELFIE?????????_

 

Jason took a deep breath. It was now or never. He had to do it or he would never hear the end of it from Percy.

He tapped Nico's shoulder and showed him the message Percy texted him earlier. His "excuse" text message. 

"But I don't do s-sel-selfies," Nico said after he finished reading. 

_Of course._ Jason felt like an idiot. He knew as much that selfies in general were embarrassing to take so he wasn't that surprised Nico didn't do them. He seemed like the type to take photos of sceneries instead--if Nico was even into taking photos. Jason should stop assuming, it wasn't doing him any good. He'd ask Nico some other time.

"That's alright. I don't do selfies myself but since we're both going to be in it, it won't be _that_ embarrassing. I mean, it would still be embarrassing but that makes the both of us--"

"Okay, okay." Nico chuckled and tossed the banana peel into the Happy Meal box with the rest of the trash. "Let's do it."

Jason scooted closer towards Nico and Nico did the same until their legs touched. Jason took his phone and extended his right arm out in order to fit the both of them in the shot. He felt Nico scoot even closer, close enough that the younger boy's hair touch his cheek, sending a shiver down to his spine. He unconsciously moved a little closer until their heads rested together.

"For Percy!" Jason smiled.

"For Percy!" Nico copied.

_Snap!_

As soon as the photo was taken, they separated themselves. Nico took his water bottle to drink once more while Jason clicked on his phone and viewed the photo they just took. He just stared at it.

"We're so cute, oh my gods." Jason let out.

Nico's head was suddenly under Jason's chin as the younger boy tried to get a look at his phone. His hair tickling Jason's chin. It took everything in him not to place his hands on Nico's sides and pull him closer, so the boy would sit between his legs and have his chin officially rest on the younger boy's head as they look at the photo they took. It would be the cutest thing ever but it would've killed Jason on the spot, so he was thankful enough he didn't do it--but damn was he dying to.

With their current position, it was inevitable for Jason to catch on to something he hadn't noticed before. Nico smelled really nice, like freshly picked apples. Jason liked apples. So naturally, he liked the way Nico smelled. Not that he needed to like that for him to like Nico in the first place. He already liked Nico based on his personality, the way he smelled was just a bonus. Oh gods, he was starting to sound so sappy again. Someone needed to save him before it got worse.

"We're both do-doing the peace sign." Nico pointed out. "S-such dorks."

Jason felt a bit braver and bolder, so he shamelessly said, "I'm making it my phone wallpaper." 

They were so cute, the whole world should see just how adorable they looked. Well, more like, Nico was so cute because he was smiling with the cute little peace sign beside his cheek. It was so... so... cute and so adorable and just so wonderful. Nico was wonderful. Everything about him was wonderful.

Jason was getting so repetitive already he needed to learn new adjectives to describe Nico, damn it.

"What?" Nico gasped. "W-why would you do that?"

"I mean, can I?" 

"W-wouldn't people g-get the wrong idea?" Nico blinked, looking at Jason like he grew another head.

"What?" He blinked, feeling dumb he didn't get what his friend was saying.

"You know," Nico shifted uncomfortably. "W-what if t-they think we're...," he didn't finish his sentence when Jason's eyes widened, realization dawning into him.

_Oh. Right. Well._

Jason wouldn't mind if people mistook them as boyfriends if he was just being 100% honest with himself, but that would be completely unfair to Nico who seemed to be uncomfortable with the idea of Jason being his boyfriend. That alone made Jason feel a pang in his heart. He tried to ignore the ugly feeling. He was probably reading too much into it and maybe Nico meant it the other way--the one wherein Nico probably didn't want other people to think Jason was into guys. Jason didn't really know at all, he just knew he was ace and that he really liked Nico who just so happened to be a boy. 

"I'm pretty sure a lot of people make their friends as wallpapers," Jason tried to reason out. "I mean, I had Percy and I back then."

"What?"

A relieved yet shocked look replaced Nico's uncomfortable expression that he had on a few moments ago. It made Jason hope just a little.

"Hang on," the blond tried opening his photos and looked for one specific photo. "Here, look." He showed the photo to Nico who just laughed.

It was a photo of Percy and him sitting closely on the couch feeding each other pizzas with their hands.

"You g-guys are so ridiculous," the younger boy shook his head in amusement.

"We are," Jason agreed. "So are you okay with it then? I don't want to make you--"

"Yeah, go ahead," Nico cut him off. "I l-like our photo too. It's _nice_."

"Uh, no," Jason objected, an eyebrow raised incredulously. His pointing finger up in the air to signal his friend to say no more. "I'm sorry but it's not 'nice'," he did the air quotation hand gesture. "It's _cute_. Look at you in here, Neeks. So adorable. You look so cute, like, I captured a moment when you're not frowning at something. Like a limited edition smiling Nico, and I got it. You've got such a beautiful smile and I hope to see more of that in the future," he paused because Nico just turned silent. Jason dared to glance at his friend who was just staring at him. "I love this photo." He continued with a smile. "I might as well frame it. You know what? I will frame it."

He would 100000% frame it. No doubt.

Along with the rest of his Nico screenshots from The Big Three Alliance chat group that he liked to call as _"The Times Nico di Angelo Killed Me Via Group Chat"_  . It would be hilarious looking back at it if something fruitful came out of this crush of his. Not that he was expecting--he was, however, _hoping_.

Oh boy. Jason had a lot of printing and framing to do. He even had to make sure the screenshots were high-res to be frame worthy.

"What?! Frame it? You wouldn't." Nico gasped.

"Watch me," he challenged back with determination.

"You love it t-that much?"

"I do. Like I said, it's a cute photo of us."

"Yeah, I guess it is," Nico whispered quietly, staring at his hands.

"It is." Jason beamed. Glad Nico agreed they looked cute together. That probably earned him points.

Probably.

As soon as he set the photo as his wallpaper, Jason showed it to Nico.

"You're such a dork," Nico snorted.

He was.

  

 

 

 

 

> _**Jason My Love From Up Above** _  
>  _**Monday 1:16PM** _
> 
> _I have successfully brought the Ghost King to his 1PM class.  
>  You have nothing to worry about. Will tell you everything later._  

> _**Jason My Love From Up Above** _  
>  _**Monday 1:17PM** _
> 
> _It went great, just so you know._  
>  _I feel like I'm gonna cry for a while._  

> _**Jason My Love From Up Above** _  
>  _**Monday 1:17PM** _
> 
> _And don't reply. I know you're reading this.  
>  Pay attention in class.   
>  Love you, Perce. _  

  

> _**Nico My Cute Baby Boy**_  
>  _**Monday 1:17PM** _
> 
> _:D :D :D :D_

 

 

 

"Percy!" Connor called out to him.

"Your lovely boyfriend is here to see you," came in Travis' laughter, Connor's twin brother.

"Jason?!" Percy asked excitedly, looking up from where he was helping a freshman raise his arms out of the water in order to complete the butterfly stroke. 

Snickers were heard and a little bit of eye rolling came from others as they went about their practice.

Percy smiled. The whole team--except the fresh bloods--knew about their intimate friendship and were always joking about it. Percy didn't mind and Jason didn't either. Probably why the whole campus thought they were gay for each other. It didn't help that they would sometimes visit each other during their practices, too.

He loved it every single time Jason visited him. There wasn't any pattern about it whatsoever, it was always random and it made Percy happy because Jason would take some of his free time to see him and he found that really sweet.

Percy turned around and he saw his best friend walking in with Nico. Percy's heart lifted.

His favourite nerds.

He lifted himself up using both his hands against the edge of the pool. He turned around to sit and quickly got up to meet the two boys.

"Jason, Nico, my babies!" Percy greeted.

Nico winced at him. 

_That little brat._

The whole swimming pool erupted with laughter.

"What brings you here?" Percy asked as he placed both of his hands on his hips. 

"I wanted to show Nico the pool since we haven't visited it yet. There was a class earlier today, so this is the last bit of our tour," Jason replied. "I figured it would be okay to visit since you're having practice."

"Awww, you guys. I'd love to hug you both but I am currently only wearing a speedo and I'm literally wet."

He saw Nico staring at him and his eyes widened, mouth hanging open.

"Like what you see?" Percy teased.

"Perce, don't tease him," Jason warned, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry," Percy giggled. "Anyways, I'd like to introduce you guys to my team if you're fine with that? I'm guessing this might be a common occurrence so might as well get them familiar with you both."

Jason turned to Nico and the younger boy nodded at him while silently saying "S'okay."

_Oho? They are getting along quite well._

"Alright, follow me." Percy waved his hand and turned to walk back to his team mates.

Once they were at the edge of the pool, Percy heard Jason quietly say to Nico "Careful, it's slippery." 

_Friggin Jason._

Percy was _so_ going to tease him later when they got home.

"So, to the new bloods, this is Jason. He's my best friend and my boyfriend," Percy started and again others were giggling, some were rolling their eyes and the new bloods’ mouths fell open in shock. "...and this cute little boy beside him is his boyfriend, Nico." 

Percy did not miss the way Nico's eyes widened and how his mouth fell slack.

"I am not!!" Nico protested. 

"Percy!" Jason said at the same time.

His best friend and his childhood friend were both trying so hard to hide their blushes.

Percy laughed and placed both of his hands on his stomach. "Just kidding with y'all. Anyways, this is Jason and Nico. They're my friends and since they love me a lot, they're probably going to visit me often, _right?"_ He turned pointedly to Jason.

Jason just rolled his eyes at him fondly. 

The team greeted them but someone--a new recruit--raised his hand.

"Yes, Tyson?"

"Isn't Jason the Football Captain?" the small chubby froshie asked.

"Yes, I am," Jason answered with a smile.

"Cool!" Tyson returned the smile. "A lot of my classmates have a crush on you. They were fangirling when you introduced the football team during the Froshie Orientation."

Percy eyed Jason. He loved seeing Jason reply to topics like this. It was a bit twisted but Percy liked having his own kind of fun sometimes--and that pretty much involved Jason being extremely awkward.

"Is that so? Thanks, I guess." Jason scratched his cheek bashfully.

_There it is._

Percy was so amused. Despite everything, Jason was still not good at responding in regards to someone saying they had a crush on him. Perhaps, one could never really get used to it. 

_Wonder how he'll handle it with Nico though. Hmmmm. Perhaps it will be different since it seems to be mutual._

"Anyways, enough about my godly husband. You guys go back to practice! Go! Go!" The swim captain turned around to face his friends. "You guys wanna take a dip?"

"What?" Nico asked. "I... I don't really--"

"I meant like dangle your legs in the corner of the pool over there while you watch us practice. Don't worry it's totally fine. Jason does it all the time," Percy explained.

"Oh."

Both boys made their way to the other side of the pool making sure they weren't in the way of the swim team. With their bags against their sides and pants rolled up to their knees, they dipped their legs into the pool and began playing with it. They sat beside each other, a small amount of space between them, and began talking quietly. Percy saw Nico give Jason a small smile and his blond best friend didn't even see it-- _the fucking idiot!_ \--since he was too busy looking at the pool while talking about something. At one point, he saw Nico nudge Jason's leg with his own, which might have resulted in a flustered Jason and a laughing Nico.

Percy smiled knowingly.

_It will all work out._

 

  

 

 

 

> **Monday - 09:38PM**

**SwimmingGod:** Jason!!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** JASOOOONNNNNN!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** JASON MY BABE  
**SwimmingGod:** JASON GRAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCEEEE  
**SwimmingGod:** JASON MY LOVE  
**SwimmingGod:** JASON THE LIGHT OF MY LIFE  
**SwimmingGod:** JACE!!!!!!!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** JASON WILLIAM GRACE  
**SwimmingGod:** JASON FUCKING CHRIST  
**SwimmingGod:** OH MY GOD  
**SwimmingGod:** BABY  
**SwimmingGod:** I'm gay  
**TheAmazingGrace:** You are?!!  
**SwimmingGod:** FUCK YOU  
**SwimmingGod:** I'm not  
**TheAmazingGrace:** How tragic.  
****SwimmingGod:**** HAHHAHAHA I KNOW RIGHT **  
SwimmingGod:** MAYBE A LIL BIT MORE BRO AND I MIGHT BE  
**SwimmingGod:** I mean I'm already pretty gay for you so that's a start right?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I'm surprised you acknowledge that.  
**SwimmingGod:** Well, what's the use of denying it? I already told you I'd marry you   
**TheAmazingGrace:** Oh my gods. You actually meant that?!  
**SwimmingGod:** DUH!  
**SwimmingGod:** After all the times I told you I love you   
**SwimmingGod:** You never even thought what I was saying was true?!!!!!!!   
**SwimmingGod:** UNBELIEVABLE.   
**TheAmazingGrace:** Oh wow. I don't know what to say, Perce. That's actually rather flattering.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I mean, it's YOU. The Percy Jackson.  
**SwimmingGod:** IKR  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU ShOULD BE REALLY FLATTERED  
**SwimmingGod:** THE SWIMMING PRODIGY TURNED CAPTAIN HAS A MAN CRUSH ON JASON GRACE  
**TheAmazingGrace:** You have a man crush on me...  
**SwimmingGod:** OH MY GODS   
**SwimmingGod:** I THOUGHT I WAS SO OBVIOUS??????????  
**SwimmingGod:** EVEN LUKE KNOWS!!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** What?!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Luke knows?!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** W H A T  
**SwimmingGod:** Yeah! He was the one who pointed it out  
**TheAmazingGrace:** What do you mean?  
**SwimmingGod:** Remember that day back when we were froshies  
**SwimmingGod:** when you tried out for the football team?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Yeah, I was so nervous and you held my hand.  
**SwimmingGod:** Yes, I held your sweaty hands because you couldn't calm down!  
**SwimmingGod:** You disgusting boy!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** Control your bodily fluids!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Sorry!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** But I can't! I try to but they just... ugh. There's no cure for my condition, unfortunately.  
**SwimmingGod:** Awww, it's okay, bro. I didn't mind holding your hand.   
**SwimmingGod:** I CAN HOLD YOUR HAND ALL THE TIME IF YOU WANT TO  
**TheAmazingGrace:** No need. But thank you for that, Percy. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have made it.  
**SwimmingGod:** IKR I'M SO AMAZING!  
**SwimmingGod:** Your football career happened because of me!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** You ARE amazing.  
**SwimmingGod:** SHUT UP JASON NOW I AM BLUSHING  
**SwimmingGod:** ANYWAYS GOING BACK   
**SwimmingGod:** LUKE WAS FOOTBALL CAPTAIN BACK THEN RIGHT  
**SwimmingGod:** I was on the bleachers like fucking Taylor Swift doing prayer hands chanting like I was Snape muttering curses at Harry Potter so the bludger would kill him during that Quidditch game against Slytherin in the Chamber of Secrets movie but wait that wasn't him right but you get the idea babe *smooches you*  
**TheAmazingGrace:** That sentence is so WILD.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Appreciate the HP reference, bro.  
**SwimmingGod:** Anywaaaaaaayyyyssss I said  
**SwimmingGod:** "LET JASON MAKE IT LET JASON MAKE IT"  
**SwimmingGod:** PEOPLE AROUND ME WERE GIVING ME THE LOOK THAT SAYS "CRAZY OCCULT KID"  
**SwimmingGod:** AND WHEN YOU MADE IT  
**SwimmingGod:** I CRIED  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Oh gods, I didn't know you cried.   
**SwimmingGod:** I WAS TRYING TO ACT ALL COOL IN FRONT OF YOU OK  
**SwimmingGod:** BUT yeah I cried like an idiot cause I was so proud of you  
**SwimmingGod:** SO FUCKING PROUD OF YOU  
**SwimmingGod:** And then you waved at me and smiled at me so wide while giving the thumbs up    
**SwimmingGod:** You were shouting "I MADE IT PERCY!!! I MADE IT!!!"  
**SwimmingGod:** And I gave you the middle finger  
**TheAmazingGrace:** LOL I remember!   
**SwimmingGod:** And then you blew me a kiss you FUCKING IDIOT  
**SwimmingGod:** And I went all "WELL SHIT"  
**SwimmingGod:** And someone said "Hmmm shit indeed"  
**SwimmingGod:** And I looked up and it was Luke Castellan smirking at me  
**SwimmingGod:** And he said "Is someone crushing on my new recruit?"  
**SwimmingGod:** He said it like you belonged to him WTF  
**SwimmingGod:** so I said "Bitch I might be"  
**SwimmingGod:** then glared while adding "I'm his best friend FYI"  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Oh my gods.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  LMAO Now I know why Luke isn't really fond of you.  
**SwimmingGod:** The only good thing about that guy is his above average face   
**SwimmingGod:** The rest of him is ugly  
**SwimmingGod:** He's such an asshole  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  He was a good football captain though.  
**SwimmingGod:** Well whatever I don't care about him!!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** You're a better captain than he ever was anyway  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Thank you, Percy. That means a lot to me.  
**SwimmingGod:** You're welcome  
**SwimmingGod:** Anyway  
**SwimmingGod:** THERE WAS A POINT OF THIS CHAT  
**SwimmingGod:** WHY DO I ALWAYS GET DISTRACTED  
**SwimmingGod:** STRAYING AWAY FROM THE WHOLE REASON WHY I EVEN CHATTED YOU  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Lol What is is anyway?  
**SwimmingGod:** I wanted to say I thought of a perfect word to describe you!!!!!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Oh, really now? What is it?  
**SwimmingGod:** First of all, I'd like to confirm OK?  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Okay.  
**SwimmingGod:** You're asexual, right?  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Yes, we have discussed this yesterday already.  
**SwimmingGod:** SHUT UP YOU SMARTASS!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** And you like Nico romantically  
**SwimmingGod:** Who's a boy  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Yes, I do.  
**SwimmingGod:** So you're a homoromantic asexual AMIRITE  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  You could say that, yes. I didn't expect you to know the proper term, Percy. I'm quite shocked tbh.  
**SwimmingGod:** I KNOW HOW TO GOOGLE JASON GRACE  
**SwimmingGod:** WHAT THE HELL  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Lol sorry, of course you do. It's just that most people wouldn't bother about it.  
**SwimmingGod:** WELL I AM DIFFERENT  
**SwimmingGod:** I'm not most people  
**SwimmingGod:** I'm Percy fucking Jackson  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Indeed you are, last time I checked.  
**SwimmingGod:** SO ANYWAYSSSSSSSSS  
**SwimmingGod:** THE PERFECT WORD FOR YOU THAT I MADE UP IS  
**SwimmingGod:** GAYCE  
**SwimmingGod:** GAY  
**SwimmingGod:** AND  
**SwimmingGod:** ACE  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Oh my gods.  
**SwimmingGod:** HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Gayce.  
**SwimmingGod:** HAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA  
**SwimmingGod:** HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH  
**SwimmingGod:** HAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  It's so horrible.  
**SwimmingGod:** HEY!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  It's so horrible but absolutely brilliant.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I love it. <3  
**SwimmingGod:** THANK YOU! HAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA  
**SwimmingGod:** IT EVEN RHYMES WITH GRACE  
**SwimmingGod:** OH MY GODS  
**SwimmingGod:** IT'S LIKE YOU WERE BORN TO BE GAY AND ACE  
**SwimmingGod:** HAHHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAAHAHAAHH aHAHHAHA  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Hello, I'm Jason William Grace and I'm gayce.  
**SwimmingGod:** YES YES   
**SwimmingGod:** HAHHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH  
**SwimmingGod:** HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA  
**SwimmingGod:** OMFG YAAAASSHSSSSSSSS  
**SwimmingGod:** JASON I CABNT BREAHTE

 

>   **Monday - 10:03PM**

****TheAmazingGrace:**  **BREAKING NEWS: **  
TheAmazingGrace:**  Percy finally made a typo.  
**GhostKing13:** SCREENSHOT THAT SHIT  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  BEHOLD, MASTER NICO.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**

 

 **GhostKing13:** Oh my gods.  
**GhostKing13:** LMAO  
**GhostKing13:** *Saves to "Things to Blackmail Percy"*  
**GhostKing13:** You have done well, Your Grace.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Thank you. Anything for you, Master Nico.  
**GhostKing13:** Also, I feel the need to address this.  
**GhostKing13:** When the hell did Percy change his icon to SQUIRT??  
**GhostKing13:** I mean, it's so CUTE BUT LIKE? WHY??????  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Lol! Just a few minutes ago! Apparently Tyson (the one from the Swim Team earlier this evening) was talking to him about Finding Nemo and well, Percy got all emo and talked about his undying love for Squirt.  
**GhostKing13:**...  
**GhostKing13:** How the heck did he become the Swim Team Captain??!  
**GhostKing13:** It must be the looks...  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Ha! So you do admit that Percy is good looking!  
**GhostKing13:** Are you serious?!  
**GhostKing13:** I used to have a crush on that guy! Of course, I think he's good looking! D8  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Is he better looking now or was he better looking back then when you had a crush on him?  
**GhostKing13:** Hmmmm, Percy bloomed you could say. Even I cannot deny that.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  And here you say you don't have a crush on him anymore.  
**GhostKing13:** Because I don't. D8  
**GhostKing13:** I'm over it. That was 12-year-old me.  
**GhostKing13:** OTL  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I'm surprised you guys became closer though, which is good! :D  
**GhostKing13:**  Jaybird, Percy's actually my very first friend. I met him when I was five. We had playdates during the summers, to the point I would always ask for Percy because I couldn't sleep without him.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Awww, Neeks. That is SO ADORABLE!!!  
**GhostKing13:**  Yeah, it was actually. :D We had heaps of photos together, wish I could show you but I don't have them with me right now.   
**TheAmazingGrace:**  That's okay. Show me when you want to, but I'm not forcing you.  
**GhostKing13:**  I'll try to ask my Dad to bring it with him when he visits!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Thank you!   
**TheAmazingGrace:**  But please do continue.  
**GhostKing13:**  Okay. Where was I?  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  You and Percy and photos.  
**GhostKing13:**  Right, so... Percy was the only one who didn't make fun of my stutter.   
**GhostKing13:**  He'd always squish my cheeks and say "You can do it, Nico! Don't cry!" whenever I try to tell him a story and I would have a hard time getting my words across because I would repeat one word six times until I move on to the next.  
**GhostKing13:**  It was frustrating that I'd cry because it was taking me so long. He'd wipe my tears and my disgusting snot. He'd hold my hand every time.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Oh gods.   
**TheAmazingGrace:**  BABY PERCY...  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  What an adorable, pure, kind-hearted boy.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I mean, he still is now--but Baby Percy was SO PURE!  
**GhostKing13:**  LMAO But he's not really so pure now is he?  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Well...  
**GhostKing13:**  THAT GUY LEGIT SHOWED ME PORN WHEN I WAS 10 JASON!!!  
**GhostKing13:**  TEN!  
**GhostKing13:** I was TRAUMATIZED!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Oh my GODS, YOU POOR CHILD!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  LET MOMMY JASON MAKE IT ALL BETTER  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  How does ice cream sound to you?  
**GhostKing13:** YEAH THAT WOULD BE GREAT  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Let's do it after Art Class. I mean, unless you have another class after that?  
**GhostKing13:** OH YOU'RE ACTUALLY SERIOUS?!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  What you thought I was joking?   
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Dude. I never joke about ice cream--EVER. That's some serious business.  
**GhostKing13:** True. You are a fountain of wisdom, Jason Grace. Tomorrow after class then. :D  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Lol Ice cream makes everyone feel better. :D  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I feel so sorry that you were traumatized at such a young age just because of one foolish boy who couldn't keep it to himself. Tsk tsk.  
**GhostKing13:** It was HORRIBLE, JAYBIRD. D8  
**GhostKing13:** I've never seen something so...  
**GhostKing13:** Let's just say because of that, it made me who I am today.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I feel you actually. Back in middle school the boys in my class were passing porn around and I just stared at it and was like "What am I supposed to feel about this?"   
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I just don't get it, you know?  
**GhostKing13:** Oh my gods.  
**GhostKing13:** Are you telling me you've never watched porn?  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I'm actually a repulsed ace, Neeks. So that kind of thing makes me... uh... really uncomfortable.  
**GhostKing13:** Oh my gods.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I'm sorry, was that a random coming out moment? lol  
**GhostKing13:** Oh no no no!  
**GhostKing13:** I mean  
**GhostKing13:** Me, too!  
**GhostKing13:** LIKE I AM ACE, TOO!!!!!  
**GhostKing13:** But I usually just stop there and not really specify that I'm a repulsed ace 'cause I don't want to offend people who might be into THAT, you know.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  EYYYYYYY  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  ACE BUDDIES!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  ACE PALS!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  ACE BROS!  
**GhostKing13:** JASON GRACE I AM SO HAPPY  
**GhostKing13:** WE ARE SOULMATES OK?!!  
**GhostKing13:** WE ARE ACE SOULMATES!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  WE ARE ACE SOULMATES! 

 

> ****Monday - 10:45PM** **

**TheAmazingGrace:**  I finally told Nico I'm ace and he said he was too!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  HE CALLED US ACE SOULMATES, PERCE!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA CRY FOR A WHILE.  
**SwimmingGod:** You have been feeling like you're crying quite a lot lately, bro  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I know! I can't help it.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  And I may have asked him to go and get ice cream tomorrow after class.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I didn't realize what I did until I hit enter.   
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I AM A FOOL.  
**SwimmingGod:** NO JASON YOU ARE NOT A FOOL  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU ARE A SMOOTH PINNATA  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I'M A WHAT?  
**SwimmingGod:** A PINNATA  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  A WHAT?  
**SwimmingGod:** CANT YOU FUCKING READ??!!!!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** A PI-NNA-TA.  
**SwimmingGod:** A FUCKING PINNATA   
**SwimmingGod:** JESUS CHRIST  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Lol  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Also we are going to have The Talk.  
**SwimmingGod:** OH MY GODS  
**SwimmingGod:** THAT LITTLE SHIT TOLD YOU DIDNT HE?????????  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Percy, he was ten!  
**SwimmingGod:** I'M SORRY OK  
**SwimmingGod:** I DIDNT KNOW  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Percy.  
**SwimmingGod:** I CAN EXPLAIN OK  
**SwimmingGod:** I SWEAR TO THE GODS THERE WAS A REASONABLE... REASON FOR THAT  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Percy.  
**SwimmingGod:** JASON LISTEN TO ME  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Percy.  
**SwimmingGod:** JASON STOP USING THAT TONE ON ME  
**SwimmingGod:** OH MY GODS   
**SwimmingGod:** YOU ARE SCARING ME BABE  
**SwimmingGod:** PLEASE TELL ME YOU STILL LOVE ME  
**SwimmingGod:** I NEED YOUR CONSTANT VALIDATION  
**SwimmingGod:** BABE  
**SwimmingGod:** P L E A S E

 

> **Monday - 10:55PM**

**GhostKing13:**  PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** NICO! NICO! NICO!!!  
**GhostKing13:**  OH MY GODS!  
**GhostKing13:**  JASON IS ACE!!!!!!  
**GhostKing13:**  JASON IS A REPULSED ACE!!!!  
**GhostKing13:**  LIKE ME!!!!  
**GhostKing13:**  LIKE ME PERCY!!!!!  
**GhostKing13:**  OH MY GODS!  
**GhostKing13:**  THIS IS JUST TOO PERFECT THERE ARE ACTUAL TEARS IN MY EYES.  
**GhostKing13:**  HOLY SHIT.  
**GhostKing13:**  I'VE NEVER HAD AN ACE FRIEND BEFORE.  
**GhostKing13:**  PERCY. T_T  
**SwimmingGod:** I TOLD YOU THAT YOU AND JASON HAVE A LOT MORE IN COMMON THAN YOU THINK  
**SwimmingGod:** BUT DID YOU BELIEVE ME????????????????????  
**SwimmingGod:** NO YOU DID NOT!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** BUT IT'S OK BECAUSE YOU KNOW NOW  
**GhostKing13:**  I DO. OTL  
**SwimmingGod:** JASON IS THE BEST WITH HIS... ACE THING GOING ON  
**GhostKing13:**  HE IS OH MY GODS  
**SwimmingGod:** BUT I'M REALLY HAPPY FOR YOU NICO   
**SwimmingGod:** ARE YOU HAPPY?  
**GhostKing13:**  I AM. SO FUCKING MUCH TToTT  
**SwimmingGod:** GOOD

 

> **Monday - 11:02PM**

**GhostKing13:**  Percy was, is, and will always be a great guy to me and that will never change.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I completely agree. He's just amazing, isn't he? :D  
**GhostKing13:**  He is.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Awww, Neeks. Don't worry, you'll find someone as amazing as Percy!   
**GhostKing13:**  LMAO  
**GhostKing13:**  I hope so, too! But it's not like I'm looking for anyone anyway. It'll happen when it happens.  
**GhostKing13:**  \o/  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  \o/  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  AWWWW LOOK AT US! WE ARE DOING VIRTUAL HUGS NOW!  
**GhostKing13:**  OUR FRIENDSHIP HAS LEVELLED UP, JAYBIRD!  
**GhostKing13:**  I FEEL SO PROUD OF US!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I know right. Hang on I have a shark in my eye. /sniffs  
**GhostKing13:**  OH MY GODS.  
**GhostKing13:**  What are you doing now anyway? Isn't it late? Don't you have morning classes tomorrow?  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I do and I am actually pooping right now.  
**GhostKing13:**  WHAT THE FUCK  
**GhostKing13:**  OH MY GODS  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  What?! Was that too much information?  
**GhostKing13:**  NO. I WAS POOPING LIKE 20 MINUTES AGO!  
**GhostKing13:**  DAMMIT.  
**GhostKing13:**  WE COULD HAVE BEEN POOPING AT THE SAME TIME.  
**GhostKing13:**  OH MY GODS.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  What?!  
**GhostKing13:**  WHAT A FUCKING WASTED OPPORTUNITY.  
**GhostKing13:**  JAYBIRD.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  NEEKS.  
**GhostKing13:**  WE NEED TO BE IN SYNC.  
**GhostKing13:**  IN POOPING.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  WE DO.  
**GhostKing13:**  *nods* WE TRULY DO.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  But I mean, we just levelled up our friendship so obviously you can't expect us to get this right the first time.  
**GhostKing13:**  OH. Okay, that's true. :/  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  We just need to get like a better feel and all that.  
**GhostKing13:**  Message the other when one's doing it.   
**TheAmazingGrace:**  EXACTLY.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Let's not be so hard on ourselves.  
**GhostKing13:**  DID YOU JUST MAKE A POOP PUN?  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Yes, I did.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  And Neeks?  
**GhostKing13:**  Yeah?  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  WE /WILL/ GET THIS RIGHT.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  WE /WILL/ BE IN SYNC ONE DAY.  
**GhostKing13:**  WE WILL.  
**GhostKing13:**  OR WE DIE TRYING. 

 

>   **Monday - 11:15PM**

**TheAmazingGrace:**  I DON'T THINK I HAVE EVER LIKED SOMEONE THIS MUCH, BRO.  
**SwimmingGod:** IT'S OKAY BRO  
**SwimmingGod:** I LIKE YOU A LOT TOO  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Not you, Perce.  
**SwimmingGod:** GO FUCKING DROWN IN THE RIVER OF LETHE!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** t(o_ot)  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Oh gods, you're such a nerd!  
**SwimmingGod:** SAYS THE BIGGER NERD WHO GOT THE REFERENCE!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Kyle for lettiing me use his word "GAYCE" :))) 
> 
> Next chapter you'll meet someone new to this fic which I hope you guys will like. I dunno, man. I kinda like him already as I was typing his parts. XD But anyways, I hope this was long enough for an update that took me a while to publish. OTL I MISS THE CHATS SO HELL YEAH I MADE CHATS ON THIS ONE.


	8. Chapter 8

   

> **Tuesday - 03:02AM**

**TheAmazingGrace:** I'm pooping.  
**GhostKing13:**  wtf  
**GhostKing13:** I'm not.  
**GhostKing13:** You wanna know why?   
**GhostKing13:** Because it's 3am!  
**GhostKing13:** People are asleep! At! 3am!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Oh gods.   
**TheAmazingGrace:** I'm so sorry! I lost track of time.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** You can go back to sleep now. I'm sorry for disturbing you, Neeks. :(  
**GhostKing13:** It's okay. We did agree to message the other when one's doing it.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Still. I'm sorry. :( This is just my pooping schedule.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Usually anyway. LOL  
**GhostKing13:** LMAO  
**GhostKing13:** Anyways, please continue doing your business while I go back to sleep  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Goodnight, Neeks. :D  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  /goodnight kiss 

 

> **Tuesday - 03:06AM**

**TheAmazingGrace:**  HOLY SHIT VANILLA ON MILK SHAKE  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** PLEASE TAKE TIME TO APPRECIATE THAT RHYME  
**TheAmazingGrace:** ANYWAY  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I ACCIDENTALLY TYPED /GOODNIGHT KISS TO NICO!!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I WAS SO USED TO OUR THING PERCE  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I DIDN'T PROCESS MUCH WHO I WAS TALKING TO  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  IT'S LIKE MY FINGERS ARE PROGRAMMED TO TYPE IT AFTER OUR GOODNIGHTS  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  THIS IS YOUR FAULT  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  YOU STARTED THIS  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  OH MY GODS  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  PLEASE KILL ME NOW  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  NICO ISN'T EVEN REPLYING TO ME  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  OMG  
**SwimmingGod:** STOP WAKING ME UP JUST TO TALK ABOUT YOUR BOY PROBLEMS!!!!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  PERCY! HOW DARE YOU!  
**SwimmingGod:** YES I FUCKING DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  YOU DON'T HEAR ME COMPLAINING WHEN YOU TURN THE VOLUME UP SO LOUD WHILE WATCHING HANNAH MONTANA'S CONCERT AT 4AM!  
**SwimmingGod:** DON'T BRING HANNAH MONTANA INTO THIS SHE DID NOTHING WRONG  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Just accept the fact she will never come back!  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU FUCKING TAKE THAT BACK JASON GRACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I'm so sorry.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I didn't meant that.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I take it back!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I'm just so stressed, man.   
**SwimmingGod:** THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR POOPING AT 3AM WHILE THINKING ABOUT ME  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I'M SO STUPID.  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU ARE  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU.  
**SwimmingGod:** Why are you panicking over an online goodnight kiss? It's not like you kissed the guy goodnight in reality?????  
**SwimmingGod:** Except for me cause you DO kiss me goodnight babe which says a lot!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** JUST FUCKING ADMIT YOU LOVE ME JASON SO WE CAN GET THIS OVER WITH!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  DUDE. I love you. We have already established this fact.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  But this is not the point of this chat!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I GAVE NICO AN ONLINE GOODNIGHT KISS!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** LIKE I SAID  
**SwimmingGod:** You didn't do it in person  
**SwimmingGod:** SO IT'S OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  It's the WHOLE IDEA, BRO!!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** Then tell him it was a typo!! JASON CHRIST  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I can't just do that! It wasn't even spelled wrongly!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  And I can't say I was meant to chat it to you either! He wouldn't believe me that you're awake at 3AM!   
**SwimmingGod:** True. But I am AWAKE NOW. SO JOKES ON YOU! HA!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  This is horrible!  
**SwimmingGod:** You're such a girl, babe. Go back to pooping.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Hang on. Did you just use my name as a curse word? 

  

> **Tuesday - 03:11AM**  

**GhostKing13:** Did you just give me a goodnight kiss?  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  ...Maybe?  
**GhostKing13:**  Thanks for the goodnight kiss, I guess?  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I'm so sorry, you can choose to ignore it if you feel uncomfortable.  
**GhostKing13:**  Jaybird.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Yes?  
**GhostKing13:**  Relax, it's fine. Goodnight kisses are nice. Dad gives them to me, too.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I'm not your Dad. :(  
**GhostKing13:**  LOL I'd be so weirded out if you were.  
**GhostKing13:**  Anyway, goodnight. See you later when the world is awake.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  See you later in class!  

 

> **Tuesday - 03:013AM**  

**TheAmazingGrace:**  Have I told you I really have this huge crush on Nico di Angelo?  
**SwimmingGod:** No, you haven't.  
**SwimmingGod:** In fact, I didn't even know about this at all!!!!!!!   
**TheAmazingGrace:**  You're such a twat.  
**SwimmingGod:** THEN STOP CHATTING ME!!! 

 

> **Tuesday - 06:22AM**  

**GhostKing13:** GUESS WHAT.  
**GhostKing13:** I AM POOPING HAH!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Boo. I'm not.   
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I'm at football practice.  
**GhostKing13:** DAMMIT!  
**GhostKing13:** WE WILL GET THIS RIGHT.

 

 

 

 

"Hey, Neeks, wait up!"

Nico turned around, clicking his tongue out of annoyance, because _of course._ Will Solace just had to stop him from leaving the room, living his own life--away from him. As if sitting beside him in their Humanities class for an hour and a half wasn't enough.

Will was... okay.

Nico didn't really hate him or anything, but gods was he the most annoying person or what? He was such a blabbermouth that 99% of the time, Nico always tuned him out. He wasn't really interested with what the guy was saying in the first place since they didn't have anything in common. Will wasn't even into My Chemical Romance and _everyone_ loved My Chemical Romance! The second he knew that, he never looked at him the same way ever again. As much as possible, Nico didn't want to associate with people with terrible taste in music.

"Don't c-c-call-call me that!" Nico hissed, not liking how the nickname sounded from Will's mouth. It sounded so wrong and it felt so wrong. 

_Only Jason is allowed to call me that._

Will caught up with him after a short jog. He held both of his hands up in defense. "Whoa! My bad, Death Boy."

Nico rolled his eyes. _That_ , he can accept. Not that he liked _"Death Boy"_ but he'd rather have Will call him that than " _Neeks."_  

He pushed the door open and went out of the room.

"So how's it with the bae?" Will asked as he walked beside Nico, gripping his bag. 

"What?" Nico asked in confusion as he abruptly stopped walking to look at Will. "I don't own a bay." It was true, at least not that he knew of.

Will giggled. "Not bay, but bae. B-A-E. Bae."

That just made Nico even more confused.

What on earth was a _bae_  ? Was that a shorter name for _"babe"_ or something? What lazyass person thought of that, thinking it would be brilliant to omit just one letter just because four letters were too much of an effort. Or did _bae_ even mean something? Perhaps it was an acronym. But what would it even stand for? Bitter And Excited? About what? It didn't make sense to Nico and he wasn't going to waste valuable mind space trying to figure it out. He must have been so behind the times that he wasn't even aware of the current slangs. Gods. Either he was actually an 80-year-old man or he was just too indifferent to care for anything else aside from his hobbies. It was obviously the latter one.

"You know, Jason Grace and you?" Will raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Bitter and Excited about Jason Grace?

"It means _Before Anyone Else_ , by the way," Will snickered. 

"I know that!" Nico snapped.

He didn't. Obviously.

"So?"

Was Jason a  _bae?_   Was Jason before anyone else to Nico?

"I don't-don't know what you're talking ab-a-about-about." Nico stammered, turning away from the blond.

To think that Will thought that something was going on between him and Jason was just ridiculous. Who on Earth would even try to imagine pairing them in _that_ sense? No one in their right minds would even try to imagine them together even if they were the last people on Earth. Jason was too good for Nico. He definitely deserved someone better than a pale-looking Italian who listened to music from Black Veil Brides to Hannah Montana. Nico was just thankful the older blond was even talking to him and thought it was okay to spend time with him.

Nico felt his cheeks heat up at the thought of what he and Jason did yesterday. "It's not--"

"Jesus, Nico. I was asking how your friendship with Jason was going."

"Oh." He blinked, turning his head towards Will once again. He cleared his throat, trying to hide the embarrassment of thinking about something else. He smiled to himself and added, "Well, it's g-great. I can say-say we're really friends now."

"That's good! That's some progress!!" Will smiled brightly as he placed his arm around Nico's shoulders nonchalantly, like they were chums. 

"Don't touch me!" Nico hissed, pushing Will's hand away from him, backing off like he just got burnt. He glared at Will.

Nico hated being touched by people in general and vise versa. He hated those people who had no respect for other's personal space. It made him feel gross when someone else’s skin came in contact with his. It made him feel uncomfortable. It wasn't that he was against it, but he needed to develop a close bond with someone for him to allow them to touch him freely, otherwise it would feel like some random stranger was molesting him and that made him want to vomit.

Percy was the only one who wasn't related to Nico whom he felt comfortable with touching, simply because they were childhood friends. Jason, on the other hand, was respectful enough to ask him if it was alright to touch him and Nico really appreciated that. He would even allow Jason to hug him if he wanted to-- _Nico_ wanted to hug Jason but that was just his selfish desires. He liked hugs but only to those who he considered dear to him. And recently, Jason made it on his list. Which made Will different. Nico didn't know Will and Will didn't know Nico on a personal level. They were merely blockmates who shared classes and he silently cursed himself for telling Percy and Jason that Will was his friend, when clearly he wasn't. He didn't want to feel so pathetic in front of them, so he had to lie, and now he suffered the consequences. 

Stupid little mouth.

"Okay, okay. I can really tell you don't like me." Will backed off, looking hurt that Nico didn't even want to be touched by him. He sighed and his shoulders sagged down. "Listen Nico, I really want to be friends with you."

"Why would you wan-want-want that?" His mouth twisted as if he just tasted something awful.

"Because you're interesting! I like to choose my friends who aren't boring. Plus, I have a sort of lil crush on you. You're pretty cute!" Will winked.

Nico felt a shiver go down his spine. He didn't like it. "You what?!" He asked incredulously, taking two steps back. 

Laughter filled the air as Will tried to wipe his tears from too much laughing. He patted his own knees in disbelief. "I was kidding! Damn, you should've seen your face."

Nico frowned.

Will tried to compose himself as he straightened his back. "But gods, is it really that bad if I did indeed have a crush on you?"

"I don't see you that way, Will. Sorry," Nico said flatly. The idea of Will crushing on him made him want to hide in a cave and never come out until the next 700 years.

"Wow. Getting rejected here and it's just a theoretical crush. Don't worry, it's not you who I have a crush on. So you can relax. It's someone else."

"Okay. Bye." Nico turned away, ready to resume his walking.

"Wait! You're not even going to ask who it is?"

Gods. Why did Will Solace even go to the same school as him? Why was he preventing Nico to go to his next class? Why was he even entertaining him in the first place? Nico needed to rethink about his life and his bad choices, especially one that involved a certain curly blond boy.

Nico sighed, still his back turned at Will. "To be honest, Will, I r-really don't care who-wh-who you like. It's not my business but yours." He continued walking towards his next class, leaving his blockmate behind.

"Boo. That sucks." Will called out a little louder for Nico to hear. "And here I was excited to tell you since you know him!"

That made Nico stop in his tracks. Nico only knew two other people. 

Percy and Jason.

He wouldn't mind if Will had a crush on Percy, but he suddenly felt sorry for Will because he was going to get his heart crushed. Percy was a great guy, but Percy was really into girls, except for Jason--which Nico surprisingly found to be quite amusing. Now, Will crushing on Jason made Nico knit his eyebrows. Jason was an ace like him, but he wasn't aware of Jason's romantic preferences. They weren't that close yet to know, but perhaps one day Jason would open up to Nico. But one thing about Jason was obvious, he was too nice. If Will confessed to him, he might not even reject him for fear he might hurt the younger blond's feelings.

Suddenly Nico didn't feel good. He continued walking a little bit more aggressively, quietly cursing Will.

"Nicoooooo!!" Will called out again to which he ignored, until he reached a corner where he stomped up the stairs to the next floor for his class.

 

 

 

 

 

Jason was smiling. A ten-wheeler truck could hit him and it wouldn't ruin his smile. 

Why?

Because today was the day that Jason and Nico were sharing the same Art class.

Sure, they shared it already for the past few weeks or so, but this time he felt different. He was actually friends with Nico. He was no longer trying to make forced small talks just so he could look at him--pathetic as it may seem. But right now, he could just talk to him like no big deal and he was buzzing. 

Jason was sitting in his seat, same as last week. Usually, Nico would already be in the room and the seat next to him would always be empty (a thing he'd always wondered about, because why on Earth would no one sit beside such a cutie like Nico? It just didn't make sense. But Jason would like to think this was the gods' will for them to be together~). The younger boy didn't have a permanent seat either, so Jason wasn't sure if they would be seatmates today. He silently cursed his History professor who decided to dismiss the class early making Jason arrive to their Art class earlier than usual.

"Is this seat taken?" A girl with golden hair and dark skin asked, sketchpad in hand. She looked at him with a face full of hope.

"Uh," Jason eyed the empty seat beside him--Nico's seat as he'd like to call it. 

The door opening caught Jason's attention and the crush of his life just entered in his all-in-black glory, looking like the most beautiful emo angel that had graced his dull life on Earth. They made eye contact for a few seconds, until Nico noticed that a girl was talking to Jason, so he made his way to another seat. Jason did not miss the way Nico bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows.

It made Jason want to cry. He didn't like that look on Nico--he hated it because he was the cause of it.

"I'm sorry," Jason said as he turned back to the girl. "The seat's taken."

"Oh, okay." She smiled as she walked away from him, looking for another seat.

"Nico!" Jason said a little louder to get the Italian's attention. When Nico turned back to look at him, Jason waved and pointed at the empty seat beside him. 

Nico smiled, biting his lips, his mouth forming a curved line. A kind of smile that looked like he was trying to stop himself from smiling too much. He made his way towards Jason, walking a little bit quicker than usual. 

Gods. The thought that perhaps Nico was expecting to sit beside Jason made his stomach do somersaults.

As soon as Nico was seated at the empty stool beside Jason, he finally released his lips and smiled brightly. "Hiiiii," Nico said breathlessly .

"Hi to you, too." Jason returned with a soft chuckle.

Nico was just getting so adorable every single day. How was that even possible? It wasn't like something was new about Nico, but it was because Jason had become more attentive towards him, thus noticing more things he hadn't before. Like the way some of his hair were tucked behind his ears, even though most of his bangs were tying to cover his face and Jason found that really attractive.

Crushing was such a crazy thing and so far Jason was really enjoying it. It made him feel really happy.

"T-thanks for saving me a-a-a seat." Nico placed his bag on the floor and sat on the stool. 

"You're welcome. I was thinking we should make this permanent, yeah?"

"Y-you want to sit beside me fo-for the whole sem-mes-mester?"

Jason shrugged. Play it cool. "Yeah, I mean, we're friends. So."

"Yeah, okay. C-cool."

"Oh right, before I forget!" Jason exclaimed, getting his bag from the floor and opening his notebook. He took out a small photo and gave it to Nico. "Here you go."

"What's this?" Nico asked as he took the photo from Jason's hand.

It was a printed version of the selfie they took yesterday when they ate lunch on the rooftop. Jason made sure to print one for Nico last night when he printed one for framing purposes. Sue him for being sappy, but it was such a great photo and he smiled so wide every time he looked at it on his desk while studying for his quiz. A bit of a distraction he had to admit, but it was a friendly reminder of his progress with Nico. He was just so genuinely happy, he had Percy to thank for that. All because of the stupid groupchat he created--which was genius. 

Sweat was starting to form on his forehead as he glanced at Nico to see his reaction. Jason was nervous. What if Nico didn't like it? What if Nico felt it was such a stupid thing to do and give? What if--

"Oh wow." Nico let out softly.

"I thought you might want a copy. For safekeeping or something." Jason shrugged and suddenly he felt brave. "I have one already on my desk at home. In a frame." Nico's eyes widened. "As I've mentioned yesterday." Clearly that wasn't creepy, right? He did mention it yesterday. _Right?_

Nico just gaped at him. _So cute, stop it._

"You can do what you want with the photo though," he continued. "You can throw it away if--"

"I'm pla-placing it inside m-my wallet. Thank you." Nico cut him off way too quickly, ducking to get his wallet from his bag.

Jason just stared at him in awe. Sure, he was kinda hoping Nico would keep it and place it somewhere that he would soon forget its existence, but Jason was not prepared nor did he even entertain the possibility that Nico might even place it inside his _wallet_.

Nico took out his (surprise, surprise!) [black _Assassin's Creed_ leather wallet](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/97/ce/25/97ce25e7d2c8554d9cb484f41bdb90bc.jpg) that had the logo in gold metal. Pretty cool if Jason was being honest and it must've cost a fortune too. Game merchandise wasn't cheap, a reason to why he only bought the games. But he hadn't tried _Assassin's Creed_ yet for some odd reason. Perhaps he could ask Nico to teach him sometime. A possible hangout that made Jason smile.

The freshman opened his wallet to reveal a sort of gaming card in the pocket where a photo was usually placed. Nico carefully placed the photo--which happened to be the perfect dimension thanks to Jason's amazing skills--inside the pocket, on top of the card. He flattened it using his fingers and just stared at it with a smile on his face.

Oh gods.

"Nico, that's..." Jason placed a hand over his chest, swallowing the lump in his throat. "That's so...  _personal._ "

It seemed to have broken Nico's trance as he blinked at Jason, as if he just realized that Jason was there. "Oh, well, you have our p-pho-photo in a frame on your desk a-and have it as your-your wallpaper on your phone. This is the best I could do-do-do-do, compared to the level of what you've done."

"I'm so _touched_." Jason smiled but his voice failed him as it seemed like tears were starting to form in his eyes. He fought them though, so he was safe from looking like a complete loser in front of his crush. No one had ever place a photo with him in it in their wallets, not even Thalia or Percy. Maybe his parents but they didn't count.

"Jaybird, are-are you crying?" Nico asked worriedly, tilting his head to get a better look.

"Maybe," Jason lied and then he added with a nervous laugh, "You get to see our cute faces every time you take out your money."

Nico chuckled. "So romantic, isn't it?"

If Jason could just throw himself out of the window by now and not get a D.O. warning, he'd do it.

 

 

 

 

_Fucking stupid._

That was the perfect phrase to describe Nico.

_Romantic, isn't it?_

If someone could just decapitate him, it would hurt much less than the humiliation he was feeling right now. 

Why on Earth did he blurt that out? Who even said stuff like that to their friends? Now Jason was going to be all grossed out with him--something Nico wished would never happen.

But see, Nico was touched. Jason was just so sweet it was utterly unfair to the world, and to _him_ specifically. 

Jason didn't need to make their photo his phone wallpaper, but he did. 

Jason didn't need to frame their photo and place it on his desk at home, but he did.

Jason didn't need to print a wallet-sized copy of their photo, but for some odd reason that the gods approved, he did.

And Nico couldn't stop feeling so happy about it. It was such a simple thing, but no one had ever been _this_ happy having a photo with _him_. No one had given him a photo at all in fact. So this was very much a first time for Nico. And he was experiencing a lot of first times with Jason lately and he wasn't complaining. It felt great to have a friend. It felt great to be finally friends with Jason after days of friend-pining, if that was even a thing.

The class started and their professor instructed them to draw the fruit basket in the middle of the room. It was a typical exercise and Nico shouldn't even be complaining. The semester just started so they couldn't just immediately go and do advance work. They had to start with the basics and that involved drawing some damn apple and a damn banana.

The banana made him laugh. It reminded him of Jason and the banana he gave him yesterday. There he was, eating his last piece of fries in peace, when suddenly Jason shoved a banana to him. He was surprised, alright. What kind of college student carried around bananas in zip-lock bags to school? Apparently the football captain did. It wasn't what Nico had expected, but Jason was everything he wasn't supposed to be--stereotypically. 

He got distracted when he saw the person occupying his thoughts staring grumpily at his sketchbook. Nico tried to ignore it and mind his own business, but Jason had been doing it for quite some time now. He was a bit worried as to what might have caused his friend such distress.

"What's wrong?" He finally got the courage to ask.

"Nothing," came Jason's short reply a little bit too quickly.

Nico frowned as his shoulders sagged down. His friend's mood was getting to him. "Jaybird, you're b-burning a hole in-in that p-pa-pa-pad of yours for the past 10 minutes-minutes or so."

Jason winced.

"What is it?" Nico tried once again, this time, softly. Jason still wasn't replying to him. He might as well try guessing what he needed, that would probably help them move forward. "Do you need a new charcoal pencil? I think I-I have an extra-ex-extra one here."

Out of sudden shock, Jason held both of his hands up and shook them. "No, no, no! It's okay. It's not that."

Nico wanted to be patient. _Making friends requires effort on both sides._  Percy's words kept on repeating inside his head as much as it annoyed him--he was right. No one had put so much effort in trying to be friends with him as much as Jason did and Nico wasn't going to let go of it.

"Well?" 

Jason sighed. "It's my hyperhidrosis," he admitted with a hint of embarrassment, avoiding Nico's eyes.

Nico blinked. What on Earth was a hyperhidrosis? He was learning new words today, not sure if that should be a good thing or a sign that he was just dumb.

Jason caught up on his look of utter confusion because he continued, " _Primary Hyperhidrosis_ for me to be exact. It's a rare condition in which there's excessive sweating in..." He gulped and waved at his body in general. "...pretty much everywhere. Normally, someone would have just one affected part like the hands or the feet, which I can say is common--in a way--and is just known as the usual hyperhidrosis. But in my case, all areas of my body are affected."

"Oh." Nico looked at Jason and then to his hands. "You mean..."

"Yeah," Jason smiled weakly. "My hands keep sweating nonstop and every time I try to make contact with the paper, it just crumples. It's soaking wet and honestly it's a bit frustrating. I don't want to waste another sketchpad." He paused to sigh and glance at Nico. "Sorry, this is such a stupid problem."

Nico shook his head. "No, it isn't." He smiled at Jason. So, even The Jason Grace had problems. He looked at Jason's hand and pointed at it. "Is that why y-you-you kept on wiping it on your s-short-shorts?"

Jason chuckled. "Oh, so you've noticed me doing it."

Nico got flustered. He didn't want to sound like a creep. "It's k-kinda hard to ignore." He glanced at Jason's hand once again and before he could stop himself, he hovered his hand over it. "C-can I?"

Jason nodded. "It's kinda grossed though. So."

Nico shook his head in disagreement.

It was just sweat, and generally sweat wasn't really gross unless outside factors were affecting it, causing someone to smell awful.

Jason didn't.

He always smelled so nice which amazed Nico because he was pretty damn sure if a person sweats a lot, they were more prone to smelling bad. Again, Jason didn't. In fact, he seemed to be wearing _Blue Jeans_ by Versace Men's Fragrance--not that Nico was smelling him on purpose! But it was really strong and impossible to miss. Being Italian himself, he was aware of the brand because Donatella Versace was a relative of theirs and his godmother, so he received a lot of free stuff from her yearly. In fact, she made Jean-Pierre Bethouart create  _Blue Jeans_ for Nico and gave the very first one on his birthday and he loved it--it was his favourite. It made him smile knowing Jason liked the perfume-- _his_ perfume. Kinda silly, but Nico would take any similarities he can get with Jason.

Looking closer now, Nico could see that his friend's hand looked like he just finished washing them. They were shiny, like how it usually was when one was perspiring. He let his pointing finger touch Jason's open palm and slid it slowly, marvelling at how his finger would leave a dry path only for it to be replaced by sweat the second it became dry.

"Fascinating." Nico breathed out in awe.

A nervous chuckled came out of Jason's and he seemed to be flustered, Nico had no idea why. Perhaps a side effect of his hyperhidrosis?

Nico touched and ran his finger again on Jason's palm. He seemed to be really entertained. He smiled, extremely amused. "Can you t-tell me more about it?" He asked as he began drawing circles on Jason's palm. This time, Nico brought both of his hands and began poking at them.

"Um," Jason coughed, trying to compose himself. _Huh._  "Well, during winter or basically in a room where the temperature is very low, my hands are freezing and sweating at the same time. Which is absolutely weird, I didn't even think it would be possible."

Nico let out a soft chuckle just thinking about the very hands he was playing with. Freezing and sweating at the same time. "Remarkable. I've n-never met someone like you, Jaybird."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Jason said mindlessly.

It caught Nico by surprise so he snapped his head to look at Jason who was now looking down at the floor. He followed his friend's gaze.

Jason was wearing a black button up with really small white polka dots, sleeves rolled up revealing the lighter colour of the inside. He wore grey khaki chino shorts and a black semi-formal slip-on. Over all, Jason looked really handsome--like he did everyday. He really knew how to dress himself and black looked good on him, while Nico was a complete trash next to him with his black band shirts and black pants. He deflated at the mere thought that people would've found them an odd pair, and just the idea of them walking side by side would've been such a sight--an ugly sight. 

"Is that w-why you're wearing socks all th-the time?"

"Yeah, I have to wear socks or else I'd be slipping out of my slip ons. Get it?" Jason joked.

Nico smiled and shook his head in amusement. He looked at Jason's shoes again and scrunched up his nose. "Dude, no-no offense but y-you have such boring socks." He looked at his older friend's simple grey socks like it offended him.

"Excuse you!" Jason scoffed. "I happen to have a collection of coloured socks. I'm just wearing monochrome today and---"

Jason stopped explaining because Nico was looking at him like he knew he was bluffing. 

"Really?" Nico raised his eyebrow. He took socks collecting seriously, no way did Jason had a collection like his own. "Do you even have some-so-something as great as..." Nico pulled his pants a little higher to reveal his black socks with small white dots that looked like stars in the galaxy. "My beautiful speckle socks?!" 

The shock on Jason's face was highly entertaining and it made Nico so proud he was the reason for that face.

His friend gasp, pointing at his socks with such glee. "Dude! Those are so cute! I've been looking for speckle socks for _ages!_ I have a speckle hoodie and speckle joggers! Heck I even have a pair of speckle boxers, but no socks at all! They're like super duper limited edition or something. I can't find them in stores." Jason looked so dejected as his speckle-socks-hunting failure.

Nico shook his head in disbelief. "Poor Jason. What a _dis_ grace."

Jason just looked at him and smiled so brightly. "Appreciate the pun, I'll let it slide this time because you're going to be so floored when you see my socks collection this Friday!"

"Can't w-wait for it." He smiled and then his eyes landed on Jason's hand again that was on top of his own pad. 

He completely forgot about Jason's dilemma, which was the whole reason why he asked in the first place. He was always getting distracted when Jason was around. He suddenly remembered what Jason had said when they were having a moment in the lobby of The Concert Hall of Apollo:  _The only thing that you need to do is try to use it to your advantage._  A smile slowly crept its way the second he had a light-bulb moment. "I have an idea."

"What do you mean?"

He didn't answer Jason, he just simply bent down to get his bag again looking for his handkerchief to offer. He stopped midway upon noticing that he brought his _Pokémon_ handkerchief today--of all days! He closed his eyes, ready for his anticipated embarrassment. Jason needed help and Nico just had to suck it up for being such a weeb. Sacrifices must be made. Apparently, that included his pride.

"Don't laugh." Nico presented his handkerchief to an expectant Jason Grace.

Jason snorted.

"I said d-d-d-don't laugh or I'm n-not helping you," He pursed his lips out of annoyance. 

"Sorry." Jason giggled. "It's just that--"

"I l-love _Pokémon_ , okay?" Nico frowned.

Jason looked at him fondly and Nico just had to look away.

"Here." He placed the handkerchief on top of Jason's pad. "P-pla-lace your hand there a-as you draw. That way your hand, your hand-hand won't ruin the paper. Hang on." He quickly tore a piece of paper from his sketchpad and placed it on top of Jason's. He started shading a circle using his pencil. Then he slowly grabbed Jason's index finger and poked it with his own just to check that it was still wet.

He glanced up at Jason who seemed to just be staring at him. Nico gulped because he hoped he wasn't messing things up here, he only just wanted to help. "Here. Look." He guided Jason's pointing finger and placed it on the circle he drew and moved it slowly to the right, creating a smudge effect. "See? U-use your condition to your ad-advantage like you s-s-sa-said to me."

"Nico..." Jason quietly said, releasing the breath Nico didn't know Jason held.

"What?" He blinked. Did he do something wrong? It seemed like a good idea in his head.

"It's a wonderful idea. Thank you." Jason gladly placed his hand on top of Nico's handkerchief and upon seeing that he could move around the paper without actually touching it and tested the smudging. He smiled looking so pleased at the result.

"T-that's what friends are for."

"People are usually grossed out by it." He paused, showing his hand. "My hand, I mean. Sometimes they even laugh at it, calling it a never ending waterfall or something."

It made Nico angry that someone had the nerve to make fun of Jason. He was nothing but kind. These people didn't deserve to be graced by his presence at all. (Wow, Nico was on a roll with all these Jason puns). 

"Well, it's n-not funny." He found himself knitting his eyebrows irritably. "It's a serious condi-condition. People who laugh at you are jerks."

"Thank you."

"For w-wha-what?"

"For not laughing at me and offering your hanky." Jason looked at him so seriously that Nico was getting nervous, and then Jason pushed his glasses up and let out a soft chuckle. "You're really sweet, you know that?"

Nico's eyes widened and he knew that his cheeks were probably as red as Snow White's fricking ribbon. Suddenly, he wanted to flip some tables because he was getting some damn butterflies inside his stomach.

Jason Grace just called him sweet. Someone actually thought that Nico was sweet, and it had to be Jason Grace of all people. He didn't know how to react because this was honestly the first time someone said that to him. How does one even reply to that?

He gulped and mustered all his courage. "Well, y-you-you-you're n-not making f-fun of me when I st-stu-stutter-stutter. So..."

"Never." Jason answered way too quickly, smile fading into fake seriousness.

_Oh gods._

"S-shut up. J-just draw the damn apple!" Nico exclaimed as he quickly turned his attention back to his own sketchpad. He griped his charcoal pencil way too tightly as he continued his drawing. His heart was beating so fast and it annoyed him.

Jason wasn't fair.

After a while, he stopped applying too much pressure on his pencil and tried looking at Jason from his peripheral vision and he could see his friend trying to concentrate on his own drawing. 

 

 

 

 

They were finally out of their last class and Nico and Jason were walking down the hallway leading to the entrance of the building. Jason had been really excited about this the whole day and it was finally happening. They were about to go to the ice cream parlour because Jason was an idiot who couldn't control his feelings, thus inviting Nico to eat some ice cream.

It was his mistake, but it was a beautiful mistake.

So far, he didn't feel any regrets at all. 

"I have s-someone who will drive us there." Nico grinned as he gripped his bag strap tightly, randomly disturbing Jason's thoughts. "I hope you d-don't mind."

Jason just raised his eyebrow in curiosity. They talked about where to go and Jason planned that they would just take the train, since it was only two stations away. Turned out, Nico had other plans. Well, Jason didn't mind since it would save them money but he still deflated at the fact they couldn't take the train together.

Gods. A few days in and Jason was already being selfish of Nico's time.

A gorgeous [red 2016 Ferrari California T](http://www.thecarconnection.com/overview/ferrari_california_2016#image=100533050) came into view outside the school gates, causing a lot of students to turn their heads. How extremely ostentatious was that? Who even owned that car?

The car stopped right in front of them and Jason took a step back in surprise. The driver's window rolled down to reveal a good looking brunet guy around his mid-twenties, wearing shades. The guy took the shades off to showcase his green eyes and Jason just dropped his jaw.

_Oh my gods._

"Get in." The man flashed them his blinding perfect smile.

"C'mon!" Nico waved at Jason.

Nico opened the door of the passenger's seat and let Jason in first, so he could take his seat at the back. Once Nico had settled in, he closed the door. Jason moved himself to the center between the two seats in front and just gasped at the man who was supposed to be driving them.

"You're Jules-Albert!" Jason pointed out dumbly. 

"Yes, that's the amazing me!" the brunet, Jules-Albert, beamed. 

"You're... _amazing,_ " Jason agreed because he literally couldn't come up with a much better word, he was still at awe. "I can't believe this. Oh my gods."

"How on Earth d-do you know h-hi-him?" Nico asked, looking quite offended.

Jason just blinked at his friend as if he grew two heads. "How can I not?! He's the youngest racer who won thir--"

"Thirty-seven trophies," the racer finished with a nod, obviously too pleased that Jason knew something about him.

"Exactly!"

"I didn't k-know you w-watch car racing," Nico pursed his lips, upset that he didn't know such a trivial thing. It made Jason smile.

Jules-Albert rolled his eyes as he started the car, "Please, Nico. Everyone loves car racing."

Jason just nodded enthusiastically. "I'm Jason Grace by the way."

The Frenchman glanced at Nico and smirked. "I see. You're _The_ _Jason Grace_. Nico has to--" he abruptly stopped when Nico pinched his sides. "Okay, okay, Grumpy Pants." He looked in the mirror and made eye contact with Jason. "Where am I supposed to drop you off, kids?"

Nico looked back at Jason to signal him to tell Jules himself.

"Uh, just the ice cream parlour at the corner around the U-turn area," Jason pointed out. "Two stations from here, if we follow the train line."

"Got it." Then he stepped on the pedal.

This was just insane. He was literally inside the car of Jules-Albert! The one he'd been following for years since the guy's racing career started when he was only 17. He was basically Jason's childhood hero. Well, still his hero. And gods, the television did him no justice at all. Now, Jason could see for himself that Jules-Albert's looks weren't exactly overrated because if he was just being honest, Jules-Albert was probably the most handsome man he had every seen in person. 

Nico, however, was just simply the most beautiful person Jason had ever laid his eyes on. No competition there. Jules-Albert took second place though since Nico will always be number one to Jason.

Gods. How extremely disgustingly corny was that?

"Wait, hang on," Jason shook his head. "How on Earth do you guys know each other?"

"Nico's my brother."

"Jay's my brother."

"What?!" Jason asked with his mouth hanging open. "I'm sorry, but _what?_ Aren't you Italian, Neeks? And aren't _you_ ," he pointed at Jules, "...French? I'm sorry. I'm so lost. I haven't really read much about your biography on _Wikipedia,_ but if I do remember correctly, you were always introduced as a French racer?"

The older brunet who was driving laughed so hard.

"I like him, Nico. Please keep him." Jules turned to his brother.

"I plan to," Nico chuckled.

That comment may have made Jason's cheek turn crimson. Nico planned on keeping him. He tried not to think much about it but the way Nico casually admitted it made his heart flutter. The little Italian should be illegal for causing Jason so many heart attacks. The police should put him behind bars, but it turned out the police were probably way too busy watching stupid television instead of arresting Nico, doing the world more justice.

In the end, Jason had to suffer. Yay.

"Anyways," Jules continued as he looked at Jason through the rear view mirror. "I'm this cute boy's adoptive brother."

Nico nodded in agreement and then widened his eyes as he slapped his brother. "Hey, stop c-call-calling me that!"

"Hey, knock it off! I'm driving here!" Jules laughed. "But it's true though, you're pretty cute, lil' bro."

Said cute little boy crossed his arms over his chest looking grumpier by the second. "Shut up, y-you're only saying that 'cause you're my-my family," Nico grumbled.

_Lies. You are the cutest, Nico. Why can't you see that? And to think I'm the one with eye problems here! Better get those eyes checked, buddy. You surely need it._

"Hey, Jason," Jules called out, making eye contact with Jason in the rear view mirror again. "Do you think Nico's cute?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I do," Jason smiled as he answered, a little bit quicker than he had planned. Oops. No point denying a fact, right? Facts should never be denied in the first place, plus, Jason wasn't a liar.

"See? Jason's not part of the family, yet he thinks you're cute, too."

"Jason's my-my friend. Of c-course he'd say that," Nico defended. "He doesn't count." He added in a whisper.

He tried not to get affected by it because no matter what Nico said, his blush said otherwise, and that made Jason do backflips internally. "Ouch, Neeks. I'm wounded." Jason dramatically placed a hand on his chest. "I don't count? I thought we had something special?"

Nico snapped his head towards Jason and he looked like he wanted to apologize thinking he might've messed up big time. If Jason could compare that look to anything at all, Nico looked like a kicked puppy and Jason was so endeared. 

"I... I... d-didn't mean it th-that way!"

Jason laughed. "How did a racer become your brother though? That's pretty darn amazing."

Nico grinned as he looked at his brother. "J-Jay loves t-telling this story."

"I do. So better listen well, Jason." Jules winked. "When The di Angelo's visited France for their vacation, they had this beautiful car. I was obsessed with cars, you see. I came from an orphanage near their vacation house. Pretty damn big, in case you were wondering. You should check it out when you have time. But I'm pretty sure Nico would be able to take y--" another pinch from Nico.

"Ow!" Jules cried in pain, as Nico glared at him. "Anyways, I was about to steal their car when Nico's dad caught me. Next thing I knew, I was adopted and I had a wonderful family. The end."

What?

Jason gaped. "What? Mr. di Angelo's reaction to you almost stealing his car... was adopting you? WHAT?" He kept on blinking in disbelief. Clearly, something was just off here. That or Nico's dad was simply just eccentric.

Jules and Nico shared a laugh.

"He was charmed by me, you could say." 

Nico nodded in agreement. "Dad's amazing." 

Suddenly, Jason's phone rang and he quickly answered knowing that Reyna was on the other line. "Hello?"

"Jason!" She almost shouted from the other line. "There's an emergency meeting for all the team captains. Coach Chiron said you need to be here in 10." She spoke quickly, sounding completely out of breath. Was she running?

"What? Why? What happened?" he asked in panic. He noticed Nico looking at him with concern.

"No time to explain just get in here! I know you don't have classes anymore. See you soon, Grace." After that the line just went dead.

"Uh..." He looked at Nico who just stared at him. He didn't know how to go about it. "I'm..."

Nico frowned. "Just go, Jason." 

Oh. So Nico heard. Reyna was pretty loud after all, even with all her running.

"I'm so sorry, Nico," Jason apologized. He really was. He was looking forward to their ice cream and now something just had to ruin it. Why were the gods suddenly not in his favor?

"What? What's happening?" Jules-Albert asked, clearly out of the loop.

"There's an emergency meeting for all the captains in school and I need to be there right now." Jason noticed that the car stopped because of the traffic. "I'll just get off here. We're not too far from school yet anyways."

"Oh, alright. Be safe, Jason!" Jules-Albert waved.

He looked at Nico who tried to smile at him and quietly said, "Bye."

"Bye," he returned and then Jason closed the door.

 

 

 

 

"Nico," Jules-Albert started as he turned a corner leading to their destination. Several tall buildings came into view. They were now on the side of the town where a lot of business tycoons reside. Hotels towered everywhere, malls in almost every corner competing with all the casinos and their bright lights blinding people passing by. It was a very busy place.

"Can we j-just drop it?" the younger one replied after being quiet during the whole duration of their ride.

"You know you can talk to me," Jules tried again. "Dad wanted me to be here with you, so you won't feel alone. C'mon, baby bro."

Nico let out a grunt and faced his brother. "It's the damn ice c-c-ice-cream."

The Frenchman raised his eyebrow in amusement. "The ice cream? Are you sure it's the ice cream and not Jason Grace?"

Nico's eyes widened in surprise. "Of course. W-Why else would I be-be upse--"

Jules grinned so wide that it reached his ears. "So you _are_ upset."

"Shut up," Nico grumbled as he turned away to face the window again.

Well, this was an interesting development. Nico had been talking about Jason for quite some time now, updating the older one regarding their friendship development. He especially liked the way Nico would light up whenever he talked about his adventure with Jason and how he simply thought Jason was like a combo of Superman and Spiderman. His little brother said Jason was completely nuts with that look on his face.

It didn't take a genius to know that Nico was extremely fond of the blond boy and he could see why.

"Jason seems nice," he said out of the blue, observing how Nico would react using his peripheral vision.

The younger boy's shoulders relaxed and he muttered, "Yeah, he is. Probably the nicest g-guy-guy, nicest guy I've been f-friends with."

"Does he know you're...?" He didn't need to finish the question because he knew that Nico would get it.

"Yeah, he's one, t-too. Kinda fun-funny actually." Nico let out a soft chuckle while silently tracing something on the window.

Jason Grace. Pretty sure he heard of that name somewhere. He tried digging way back in the past, he must've met this boy already back then, but Jason himself obviously had met him for the very first time. That and he wasn't aware that Nico and him were adoptive brothers.

"Nico, about Jason Grace."

 

 

 

 

Pathetic.

Jason felt so pathetic as he rode the train going back to their flat. The look on Nico's face before he left was just crushing his heart--and probably even his bones because he felt his legs turn to jelly. He didn't want to make him feel sad just because he was Nico, but in general, Jason didn't like it when people were sad because of him. 

The meeting with Coach Chiron was to tell them that some teams from other schools were going to visit them and see how The Olympians did their training. Basically, they were going to have a inter-school training camp and they were instructed to organize it. Which was honestly a bit shitty this was just suddenly thrown onto them. He couldn't blame their coach either since he just got the news this afternoon, thus calling the emergency meeting.

But gods, instead of relaxing this weekend, he'd be in school doing more football stuff. He was thankful, however, that their sleepover with Nico was on a Friday and not on a weekend. Jason would just have to wake up early to go to school the following day.

But still.

He looked out at the window and he saw the ice cream parlour Nico and him were supposed to go to. The train doors opened announcing the current station and the other train lines that connected to it for those people who were transferring. 

Jason bit his lip.

 _Just go, Jason._ Nico's words kept on ringing in his ears. He sounded so broken and defeated and Jason couldn't help but think that Nico was as upset as he was regarding the cancellation of their plan.

He stared at the opened doors. Heck, he glared at them, like they personally did something wrong to him. The buzzer sounded off, indicating that the doors were about to close. Jason bit his lip again. The doors were finally closing and he shut his eyes, quickly stepped away from his place and got off the train just in time. The door behind him closed completely and he turned around to see the train leaving him, along with the other passengers that got off at the station. 

Shit. What was he thinking?

He ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration and he saw a couple of girls eye him while giggling as they passed him by. He ignored them as he took out his phone from his bag.     

> **Tuesday - 6:30PM**

****TheAmazingGrace:**  **Babe, can I call you now? Or is it a bad time?  
**SwimmingGod:**  Babe. Even if it was a bad time, I'd make it a good time for you.  
****TheAmazingGrace:**  **...  
**SwimmingGod:** SHUT UP AND LET ME LOVE YOU!!  
****TheAmazingGrace:**  **I'm not even saying anything!  
**SwimmingGod:** THAT'S THE PROBLEM!!!

Jason laughed at the quick reply. Percy was probably sitting by the pool right now trying to cool off after that emergency meeting. He was the one affected the most because _"It ruins my weekend sleeping in!"_ to which Jason could understand. He pressed 1 because his best friend was on speed dial. 

"What's up, babe?" Percy asked.

"Dude, do you know where Nico lives?" He asked, no point beating around the bush. He had to do this quick.

"Hmm," Percy hummed and then there was a pause. "Wait, like in Italy or here?"

"Here."

"Oh," Percy chuckled. "Why? You visiting your lover?"

"Kinda like that." He refused to acknowledge the lover comment but it still made him blush--just a little.

"Do you know where _Lotus Casino and Hotel_ is located?" Percy asked. 

"Not quite sure but I can use Google maps for it."

"Okay, good. But it should take you about 4 stations from school and you need to transfer to a subway line and get off at the first station. That's like the nearest one to their place. Then you can just walk or take a cab. Your choice, man," Percy informed him. "It's a business type area by the way, so a lot of cars and less trains are around there. Basically rich and fancy people kind of place."

Jason blinked. "Nico lives in such a neighbourhood?" 

Percy chuckled. Jason could just imagine him smirking on the other line. "Oh, you'll see, bro. I wasn't lying when I told you Nico's family is loaded."

"Yeah, alright. Thanks, man. Love you." 

"Love you, too, Jace. And good luck!" Percy laughed as he ended the call.

 

 

 

 

 

Jason felt like backing out.

He took a step backward and just looked at the huge lot with four tall black square buildings--two buildings on each side, facing another set of two buildings--with golden lines that made up the whole _Lotus Casino and Hotel_. He was expecting at least one tall building, but he wasn't expect four with a really huge garden in the middle--that was 6 times the size of their football field--that had a very intimidating statue of a Greek God or at least Jason assumed. He wasn't sure who it was, but with all the black themes going on, he wouldn't be surprised if the Greek god was Hades.

The place was so bright but dark at the same time. It was way too elegant and just so vast that his eyes couldn't even see the whole damn place. He was sure it stretched way even more at the back than what he could see from the entrance he was standing on. 

He had heard of _Lotus Casino and Hotel_. They were almost in every country, and were the most expensive casino and hotel chain in the world. To think that Nico di Angelo could afford staying here for the whole semester (maybe even his whole college years) was pretty damn impressive. 

Jason looked down at his outfit and he suddenly felt so underdressed. He didn't look too casual but he didn't look like he was going to a formal dinner either. So many expensive-looking cars passed by and dropped off people who wore gowns and tuxedos. It was so intimidatingthat Jason felt like he should just go back to their flat and try again another day. Preferably wearing a tuxedo.

He stared at the mini cooler he was holding that contained the ice cream he had planned on giving to Nico. Ethan, a classmate of his, whose family owned the ice cream parlour, was kind enough to pack Jason's ice cream in a mini cooler after Jason told him he planned on giving it to someone--with a very suggestive wink to go along with it, free of charge.

He looked back at the entrance that was shaped like a dome and suddenly he darted to the side just so he couldn't embarrass himself any further. He looked like an errand boy compared to the type of people going inside! The security guard at the entrance gave him a few suspicious glances but otherwise ignored him and instead began escorting people out of their cars and into the lobby.

"Shit," Jason whispered to himself. "Percy should've warned me at least."      

> **Tuesday - 7:05PM**

**SwimmingGod:** You're not giving me updates, bro.   
**SwimmingGod:** Are you finally in or what?  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  You didn't tell me this was such a fancy place!  
**SwimmingGod:** What?! I did though!!!!!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** But that doesn't matter cause you're there for Nico and not play with some richass people at the casino.  
**SwimmingGod:** DUH!!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I look so out of place, man!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I look like I'm here to collect their garbage!  
**SwimmingGod:** HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA OMG  
**SwimmingGod:** HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA  
**SwimmingGod:** HHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAA  
**SwimmingGod:** BABE PLEASE  
**SwimmingGod:** DONT MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU EVEN MORE  
**SwimmingGod:** You don't okay! I've seen your outfit today and you look mega hot!  
**SwimmingGod:** 10 out of 10 WOULD BANG AGAIN AND AGAIN!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** I bet Nico was drooling when he saw you today!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Babe, I appreciate the compliment but now is not the time for this!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  How do I even get past the guards?  
**SwimmingGod:** You totally sound like we're in a spy au fanfic right now and i'm like your techie dude you hear thru your earpiece who has the blueprint of the building and I tell you where to go so you can go in safely and then we kinda fall in love through the intercom because that's how usually fanfics go  
**SwimmingGod:** AMIRITE  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Perseus Jackson!  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I love you, man but kinda REALLY not the time for our romance here right now.   
**TheAmazingGrace:**  I promise we'll work on it but right now I need to get in! So tell me how!  
**SwimmingGod:** I love it when my men get all demanding  
**SwimmingGod:** RAWR  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Percy did you just...  
**SwimmingGod:** Sorry, was that too much?  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  Yeah, just a bit.  
**SwimmingGod:** Sorry, dude. Didn't wanna make you feel uncomfy.  
**TheAmazingGrace:**  It's alright. Now tell me.

And that was how Jason ended up entering the lobby.

He'd been in a lot of fancy hotels before, but this hotel just had to take all the damn cake. Everything was just so big inside, and this hotel took it to a whole different level. The lobby, for starters, was too big for a normal 5-star hotel lobby. He wouldn't even be surprised if this was a 10-star hotel if such thing even existed. Black obsidian marble covered the floor, eight large golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling emitting such elegance that somehow made Jason feel like he was part of the Royal Family. For god's sake, there was even a beautiful tree (that he didn't know the name of) at the center, standing in front of a beautiful man-made creek. How the hotel architects and interior design team managed to pull that off, Jason would never know. Big golden pots housed shrubs (were they even shrubs? They were probably expensive tropical plants shipped in from overseas) at almost every corner of the room, long black couches were set up, with many of the hotel guests already occupying them.

Honestly, Jason was a bit too overwhelmed. This place was meant for important people, like government officials and the royals, not for students on a scholarship like him. He looked around and he saw other people in casual clothes too, so he felt a bit relieved to see that he wasn’t the only one who looked a little different just as Percy had told him. 

_"It's a hotel, Jason. It's a mix of people in there. Relax."_

He slowly made his way to the front desk, it was semicircular in shape and appeared to be crafted out of obsidian marble. Obsidian was apparently a theme in this hotel.

The only employee that wasn't entertaining someone at the desk, was a lady who was busy jotting down notes on a notepad, but she stopped when she saw him approach. 

"Hello. Good evening, Sir. How may I help you?" she asked, trying to give him a quick once-over. The lady smiled at him way too sweetly--but he guessed that was just how they were trained. He didn't read much into it.

"Umm..."

"Did you have a reservation?" She prompted.

"Uh, no," Jason waved his hand in dismissal. "I'm here to see Nico di Angelo?"

The lady stiffened. She looked around the lobby, until her eyes landed on someone approaching the desk who seemed like the hotel manager. He wore a fancy suit and tie, he clearly looked the part. When he stepped behind the desk to join her, she whispered something to him and the man’s face became unreadable as he turned to faced Jason.

"I'm sorry, young man but there is no Nico di Angelo in--"

"I'm his friend," Jason pressed on. "I'm kinda here to give him something. It's kinda important." _For my sanity and heart. Hah. Sappiness strikes again_.

The manager just raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you have any identification?"

Jason nodded and quickly pulled out his school I.D. and handed it to the man. "Yep. Here. See, we go to the same school." He pointed at their school logo.

The manager checked out his I.D. and then looked at him. "Hmmm, I see. Please wait a moment." He picked up one of the front desk phones and dialled a number. After a while, someone picked up. "Sorry to disturb you, Sir. But a young man by the name of Jason Grace is here in the lobby and he claims to be friends with Sir Nico di--" He stopped abruptly and nodded. "Alright. Thank you. He'll be on his way." He placed the phone down and glanced at Jason.

Jason preened. 

"Okay, well, it seems you are indeed who you say you are." The manager looked a little bit irritated but Jason was a bit too excited to care. He could finally be over this and see Nico! The man handed Jason his I.D. back and gave him a black card. "Here, just hand this to the elevator attendant and you're good to go."

He stared at the card and frowned. It didn't have any floor number marked on it whatsoever, only  _Lotus Casino and Hotel_ engraved in gold and below that, an inscription  _"Isles of the Blessed"_ Like the one from the Underworld?

"Do I get to know which room number he's in though?"

The manager snorted at his question, but then quickly composed himself. "It's the whole floor."

"Oh," Jason said dumbly. "Well, okay. Thank you for your help." He started his way to the area where the elevators were.

"Wait, young man!" the manager called out to him. 

Jason turned back.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn’t tell anyone about this."

Jason raised his eyebrows but simply nodded as a reply. What was up with all the secrecy? It wasn't like Nico was in trouble, right? Was he hiding out in this hotel or something? He resumed walking towards the elevators and there were a couple of people there waiting. There were about 10 golden elevators altogether, 5 on each sides. He positioned himself at the last one as it had the least amount of people. As soon as the elevator opened, people started going in and Jason was the last to enter.

"Which floor?" the elevator attendant asked.

"Um..." He looked around and people were looking at him and then he remembered his card. He gave it to the attendant who just gave him a quizzical look. He looked at the buttons and it turned out the very top floor was 115. Perhaps he was going there? The attendant didn't even press any buttons for Jason, rather he inserted the black card into an almost invisible slot--like one would see at an ATM--on top of all the buttons and then suddenly, a symbol on top of where the card was currently slotted in, lit up.

A golden omega sign--top and center. It wasn't even one of the buttons, it seemed like it was a secret floor that could only be activated with a special card.

Jason blinked. Well, that was interesting. He was given his card back that surprisingly became gold with black letterings--completely the opposite of what he gave to the guy. He checked it from the front and back and yes, the card just seemed to have been activated at the same time as the button when it was inserted into that slot. He placed it inside his pocket for safekeeping. Magical cards like this one looked expensive and Jason didn't have enough money to replace it in case he lost it.

After a few minutes, Jason was the only one left in the elevator. The journey was taking a while and with no one else able to get on, it was just him and the attendant. Jason bristled, noticing he was being eyed at again. He had finally had enough.

"What?"

"Nothing." The attendant blinked, but his curiosity seemed to get the better of him and he eventually asked, "Is it true that Mr. di Angelo's son is really really pale and looks like a zombie?"

Jason was taken aback. Was he talking about Nico? "Uh, if you're talking about Nico, then, well, he is pale but he doesn't look like a zombie or anything."

"Oh, that's a relief then! Cause one of my co-workers saw him and he looked like he could probably kill someone."

Jason clenched his fist. What? Nico? No. That cute little angel of Jason? A murderer? 

"I think you're being a bit judgemental here about my friend. And that's just really rude."

"Sorry, it's just that, I haven't really seen the family who owns this, y'know? They're very secretive. They even have their own elevator that takes them up here. Also, I heard they look like The Addams Family."

"Wait what?" Jason blinked. "What did you just say? The family who owns--?"

"Yeah, The di Angelo's. They own every  _Lotus Casino and Hotel,_ all around the world." The attendant looked at Jason like he had hit his head somewhere.

_Nico's family is loaded._

Oh. Wow. Well, that made a lot of sense. But gods, they owned the most expensive hotel and casino chain in the world and yet Nico di Angelo had a Nokia phone? Jason smiled remembering how Nico defended his phone. So cute. Jason would just love to cuddle the heck out of him.

"Heard one of them was mute, too."

That sentence brought Jason back to reality and made him grit his teeth out of irritation. "Nico's not mute," Jason said a little louder than he planned.

Gods. People needed to stop judging Nico because honestly, Jason didn't think he could control himself. Why do people keep on saying stuff like that about Nico and spreading it like wildfire? Nico was the kindest and sweetest person Jason had ever met, and yet people who were employed in hotels Nico’s family owned  thought this way about him. It was just so wrong, and if Jason had the power to change that one thing, he'd do it without question. Nico didn't deserve this.

"I-I'm sorry," the attendant stammered.

"He's really nice and great," Jason said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Nico's my friend and I like him. So please don't say stuff like that."

The elevator  _dinged_ and the doors opened. Jason stepped out without even looking back at the attendant. He pissed him off, he didn't deserve Jason's thank you at all. He was just glad that he finally got out.

As soon as the elevator closed, he left out a heavy sigh. He placed his hand on his chest. He totally lost his cool in there and that was bad. But Jason hated it when people talked shit about his friends. He took a deep breath and looked at what was in front of him.

This whole floor was very different compared to the others he saw on the way up. This one had a white carpet as opposed to the black carpet that frequented the floors below. The lack of doors on each side of the floor was a big difference, too. There wasn't a long hallway filled with rooms, but rather a single, big black door with silver handles greeted him. He could see his reflection on the door and he looked like a dork. He attempted fixing his shirt and tightened his grip on his bag. 

_Alright. You can do this._

He brought his hand up and pressed the doorbell.

"Jason?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Will doesn't like My Chemical Romance. *gasp* WHAT KIND OF WORLD ARE WE LIVING IN?
> 
> Anyhoo, another beautiful art of the big three from [dhdart which are THE JASICO SELFIE, THE JERCY SELFIE AND THE PERCICO BABY PHOTO!!!](http://dhdart.tumblr.com/post/150687025421/lordzuuko-has-made-yet-another-wonderful-update) Go show him some love for drawing such precious fanarts that make me cry (T^T)
> 
> And heh. Cliffhanger. I know. *winks winks* I gotta hint some stuff now as the story is finally moving! OH YIS!
> 
> THANK YOU TO NICOLE FOR PROOFREADING THIS EVEN THO I AM AN IDIOT WHO PUBLISHED IT ALREADY. So this is a new and improved one!!! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE. DONUT WORRY. I LOVE JASICO TOO MUCH TO ABANDON THIS, so don't you ever think because I'm completing this thing. I was just busy OTL I hope this was worth the wait B)
> 
> **Also, when I put a link, I honestly _STRONGLY_ suggest you click them. FOR FEELS.**
> 
> More arts! [The Jasico Selfie by aaminahluna](http://lordzuuko.tumblr.com/post/154664594048) and [The Art Class Socks Scene by dhdart](http://dhdart.tumblr.com/post/153881929009/i-think-i-made-lordzuuko-wait-long-enough-now) Both beautiful! Thank you so much ;A;

"Jason?"

The sound of his name almost made Jason jump backwards. He looked around frantically, hoping to find the source. His gaze landed on the doorbell and he squinted at it suspiciously. It couldn't possibly be coming from that, right? The doorbell was just... well, a doorbell. It was just a single, black button. He frowned and suddenly, a magic screen appeared above the doorbell, similar to the one in the elevator.

Nico's family seemed to have a thing for... stuff magically appearing.

"Over here."

Jules-Albert's face was on the screen and he was smiling brightly.

"Oh! Hey, Jules. Is Nico in?" he asked, returning the older man's friendly smile.

"Yeah, come on in."

The black door opened.

“Good evening,” Jason greeted quietly as he walked inside and Jules simply nodded in response.

Jules locked the door and spun around to face Jason, hands on his hips. He blew a few strands of hair out of his face, then he smiled fondly at Jason, who was feeling a bit awkward at his sudden impromptu appearance.

"Didn't expect you to visit so soon," Jules admitted after a moment.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry for the unplanned visit. I didn’t know what I was thinking to be honest,” Jason admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

_Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, after all._

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure you knew well what you wanted though." Jules pointed at Jason's mini cooler. "Is that---"

"Nico's ice cream." Jason blushed. He ran his fingers through his hair out of frustration. "I just felt so bad at the look on his face and I just didn't want to... So I went to the ice cream parlour after the meeting and just bought it anyway and---"

The Frenchman chuckled, clearly amused at Jason's ramblings. "You just couldn't wait, could you?"

The blond knew he was a "shitty liar" (Percy even said so), so he had no choice but to be honest. This was Nico's _brother_ he was talking to. His shoulders sagged down in defeat and he shook his head. "I really couldn't. I'd feel awful if I didn't do anything."

The older man just hummed in amusement. "Gimme that, I'll keep it cool in the freezer while you go call Nico so he can eat it."

Delighted by the offer, Jason smiled as he handed Jules the mini-cooler he was holding.

He turned to go find Nico, but then remembered that he had no idea where to go. He turned back to Jules and asked helplessly, “Uh, where exactly is Nico’s room?”

"Oh, you'll know it when you see it," Jules replied with a chuckle, already walking towards the kitchen.

Jason just stood there for a while, trying to take it all in.

Black and white marble covered the whole interior, giving it a very modern vibe. He was in what seemed to be the lobby. To the side was the living room, furnished with two sets of ebony sectional sofas facing an HDTV. Under the TV were many different game consoles ranging from a PS4, Xbox One and some Jason couldn’t even recognize. A set of large, white doors led to other rooms, but the one thing that shocked Jason the most, was the mini escalator that lead to the second floor.

He shook his head in disbelief. It only had about _seven_ steps. Who on Earth even thought of having an escalator for such a place that wasn't even _that_ elevated?

Apparently, The di Angelo's did.

Good heavens, Jason looked up to see that there were _four_ chandeliers in the room. _Four!_ Honestly who even needed that many chandeliers in their place? He also noticed that the ceiling showed his reflection, he shifted in place, feeling self-conscious for an unknown reason.

To distract himself, he looked to his left and outside he could see what could only be the brothers' own private pool that had the perfect view of the night skyline.

"Wow," Jason breathed out in awe. The place was just beautiful and he hadn't even seen the _second floor_ yet.

"This is the Royal Penthouse Suite, in case you were wondering," Jules informed randomly, clearly having witnessed the blond’s reaction. "It's always reserved to us whenever we're---" Jules paused and inquired, "Wait, has Nico ever mentioned that we own this place?"

"No, he hasn't, but the elevator guy mentioned it to me."

Jason heard him snort. "Figures. My little brother doesn't really say that his father is _only_ Hugo di Angelo."

Jason blinked. "Hugo di Angelo? As in---"

"Yes, as in _The_ Hugo di Angelo. Richest man in all of Europe."

Jason just gaped. He _knew_ of Hugo di Angelo. In fact, who _didn't_ know him? He was literally the Bill Gates of Europe and he was really big in the business world. Jason read once that his car’s windows were bulletproof and he wasn't even the president of Italy! The guy was crazy-billionaire-rich. Jason hadn't really put it together that _this_ was the di Angelo family that Nico belonged to. He thought it would probably be another one---not that he knew of any di Angelo's---but he assumed there were more with the same surname.

"Don't just stand there." Jules chuckled as he surprised Jason by nudging him with his elbow. "Go get my brother or the ice cream will melt."

 

 

 

 

The “second floor” was bigger than the first and Jason should have expected that, considering the siblings owned the entire floor. He was first greeted by another living room furnished with white, squared sofas. Three ivory, floor to ceiling bookshelves lined the walls, housing what Jason could only imagine as thousands of books; which would explain the rolling library ladder located in the corner.

He smiled to himself just imagining Nico climbing that thing to get the book he wanted from a higher level. He hoped the boy was careful whenever he used it because ladders were dangerous contraptions. Jason continued walking and to his right was a room with no door. He poked his head to check if his friend was in there, instead he witnessed something that made his jaw drop.

It was a room _full_ of action figures.

His eyes rove about the room. One corner was full of Marvel figures and another full of DC figures. He looked to his left and smiled, deciding that these were his favourite because he was 100% certain they belonged to Nico. They were the Voltron figures, displayed perfectly and with so much care, you’d think they were the most expensive toys and not just from a McDonald’s Happy Meal. Beside them were anime PVC figures from different shows. It shouldn't have surprised Jason at all that Nico was into anime but it still did, and he found this little piece of information extremely endearing. He could recognize some of them since he didn't actually live under a rock. He wasn't into figure collecting, but he knew these things were expensive and if this room alone had hundreds... Oh boy. Nico sure was really into this expensive hobby---assuming these were _all_ his.

The Italian boy had a _Nokia phone_ , for god’s sake! Yes, Jason was never going to let that go.

Nico just had other priorities in mind.

He shook his head, a fond smile gracing his features, and decided to move along. He didn't want to keep Nico's older brother waiting. He continued walking down the hallway when he heard something. It was faint, but it sounded like someone's voice.

Someone was... _singing_?

Desperate to confirm his suspicions, the blond followed the voice until he reached the very last room at the end of the hall. A blackboard hung on the wall beside the door that was slightly opened, as if someone didn't swing hard enough for it to close, most likely assuming it would.

 **_"Nico's session ongoing. BEWARE!"_ ** written in different coloured chalks on the board accompanied by an adorable doodle of a cartoon Nico playing drums.

_Nico definitely drew that._

Jason's heart felt like bursting with affection at how adorable it was. He hadn't yet processed what the board implied, not until he _heard it_.

_Drums._

He silently peeked inside and his jaw hit the floor. Jason’s heart felt like it was going to combust, wait..., no, it definitely combusted. How was he even alive?  

There, inside the room was Nico, facing Jason sideways, wearing his black shirt, sleeves rolled up slightly, revealing more of his surprisingly well-defined pale arms. Jason should've expected it. Nico was _not_ a little boy, Nico was an 18-year-old guy who’s arms were toned from all the drumming. His hair was in--- _oh dear lord---_ his hair was tied into a _ponytail_ and some of his fringe was covering his face, depriving Jason from seeing the Italian's handsome features.

Aside from being out of sight, Jason was confident Nico wouldn't notice his presence because of the headphones he had on, which most likely played the song he was drumming to. Nico's hands started to move, hitting the drums with his black (of course) drumsticks softly, and then he started to sing. 

"[And all those things I didn't say, wrecking balls inside my brain](https://youtu.be/e8qDOGLCSFo?t=1m28s)," Nico sang so softly with just the sound of his drums accompanying him and it hit Jason how much Nico probably related it to his stutter.

Oh gods. Nico sang _while_ drumming.

"I will scream them loud tonight," Nico continued. "Can you hear my voice this time?"

Scared to get caught, Jason placed a hand to cover his mouth because gods, Nico sounded so broken singing that last line. Jason felt like crying. All this time, Nico's problem was his ability to speak and…

His attention was brought back when Nico started hitting the drums with an intensity which Jason could only guess was the chorus.

"[This is my fight song](https://youtu.be/e8qDOGLCSFo?t=1m39s)," Nico’s voice rang out, a bright smile lighting up his angelic features, his hands and foot in sync with the beat of the drums. "Take back my life song. Prove I'm alright soooooooooong," Nico prolonged the last word to reach a high note that Jason never thought the 18 year-old could reach.

He took a deep breath and continued with the same intensity, his body moving with practiced grace. "My power's turned on. Starting right now I'll be strong. I'll play my fight song." He shook his head as if disagreeing on something then it all made sense to Jason when Nico sang the next lines. "And I don't really care if nobody else believes."

The grin on Nico's face was so infectious that a bright smile lit up the blond’s features as well.

"['Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in meeeeeeeeee](https://youtu.be/e8qDOGLCSFo?t=2m5s)," Nico sang breathlessly but still managed to hold the note to the fullest. "A lot of fight left in me," he repeated the last line to end the chorus and the drumming intensified, bending his body in all directions, ebony locks flying graciously everywhere.

Nico was enjoying himself. So, so much, that he was all smiles all throughout and Jason wanted to die. He stared at his friend, absolutely mesmerized. Then all of a sudden, Nico just stopped altogether, causing Jason to blink repeatedly and pay more attention.

_Did he catch me?_

Nico was almost out of breath and then, with the gentlest of voices, he continued without the accompaniment of his drums. "[Like a small boat on the ocean...](https://youtu.be/e8qDOGLCSFo?t=2m21s)"

Not to be dramatic and over exaggerating, but it was the softest and sweetest sound Jason had ever heard and as much as possible he didn't want to sound cheesy by saying that Nico lived up to his last name by sounding like an angel, but gods dammit he _did_. And Jason literally just had no idea how to describe it aside from the experience he was having right this moment was a religious one.

He wasn't even religious, but if ever he was, this probably was the equivalent of the second coming of Christ.

This was the first time Jason had ever heard Nico sing, but it was also the first time he’d heard Nico go so long without stuttering. The fond smile on his face grew even wider at the realization and he felt his heart swell with pride.

"Hey."

A sudden jab to his side caused him to jump in alarm. He fought down the girlish shriek---that Percy sometimes liked to copy, the bastard---that threatened to spill from his lips and glanced back to see Jules with a finger to his lips, gesturing for him to keep quiet.

"I'm guessing your mission to call my brother for ice cream was a failure," the elder mused, he kept his voice low as not to disturb Nico’s drumming session.

"I didn't want to disturb him."

“He’s amazing, isn’t he?” Jules proudly watched his little brother, who was currently singing the bridge.

Jason smiled to himself. "Hmm," he agreed while nodding along to the song. "I admit, I don't really know much about drums. He could be terrible for all I know, and I'd still think he sounds amazing." He chuckled, slightly embarrassed at his lack of knowledge.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, Nico sounds good. Amazing even! Not a lot of people can sing _and_ drum at the same time like Nico can," Jules boasted. "So don't worry. You're not hearing it wrong. I mean, you’ve probably noticed that he sounds great even with just his voice and the drums, right?"

"Oh yeah, I definitely noticed that,” Jason admitted, his cheeks heating up. He had to turn away to hide the huge grin on his face.

"Don't worry," Jules reassured him. “Personally, I can sing and play the drums and the guitar, so I know what I’m talking about. I actually taught my lil bro most of what he knows. Bianca, our sister, plays the keyboard and violin. We’re like a sibling band.” He chuckled, seeming to recall all the good times they shared. "Though we never really performed in front of someone, we just jam," he added quietly, thinking out loud to himself.

A _sibling band_? Huh. That actually sounded pretty cool.

"Nico..." Jason started, eyebrows knitted together, fumbling for the right words. "He... he possesses such a wonderful voice. I have to admit, I wasn't aware of the fact that he could sing."

Jules looked at him with pity, saddened by the fact that the blond hadn’t known such a trivial thing about someone he clearly cared for deeply. He gestured for Jason to walk with him back down to the living room. Best to leave Nico alone because he seemed to have restarted the song as he was back to singing and drumming once again, still oblivious to the boys watching him.

"Nico's really talented," Jules started, as they walked away and headed to the kitchen instead. "You have no idea just how talented, Jason. It's just so sad that he doesn't let people see it."

"What do you mean?"

"He’s never sang in front of anyone--- _ever_. He only ever sings in the studio when he’s alone, and he was singing just now only because he thought I was still out, otherwise he would've just settled for drumming." Jules opened the fridge to take out a pitcher of orange juice and filled two glasses. He slid one towards Jason, who was leaning on the kitchen island. "He usually just sings in the studio by himself when he thinks that nobody is home because he gets all shy." Jules paused to take a sip of his juice. "I caught him one time and he just gaped at me, mortified."

Jason smiled and recalled the way Nico resembled a tomato whenever he would get embarrassed. He chuckled, visualizing Nico’s dark eyes widened in shock and gaping like a fish, sputtering incoherently.

"Do you know _why_ Nico sings, Jason?" Jules disrupted his thoughts.

He didn't, so he shook his head but still took a wild guess anyway. "Because he loves music?"

"Well, that, too." Jules smiled. "It's because when he sings, he doesn't stutter. It's one of the recommended techniques for people with the speech impediment. You can't really stutter a tune because it's planned and it's slow, not to mention, practiced. It relaxes Nico and his brain. It makes him feel... somehow normal," the older one said it so softly with such a fond voice but at the same time sounding sad. "I'm sure you're aware of Nico's speech defect."

Jason’s grip on the glass tightened and he nodded. Of course he knew about it. He'd been meaning to ask Nico, but he might as well take a chance with his older brother. "How exactly did he get the speech impediment?” he asked. “ Not to be rude or anything."

"Oh, I’m sorry but that's not really my story to tell. You'll have to ask Nico about that yourself." Jules took another sip and he smiled knowingly at Jason.

 _Fair enough._ Jason nodded.

But he knew that he couldn’t ask the younger teen something so personal now, they weren’t even that close yet. This was something that required unconditional trust, where you had to be at least at level 24 in your friendship. Jason felt that he was currently at level 2. The thought saddened him. He took a sip of orange juice and soon he was gulping down the rest. He hadn’t realized just how thirsty he was until the cool beverage passed his lips.

"Nico's amazing," the words left his lips before he could stop them and the blond wanted to smack himself. It was bad enough that he was constantly fanboying about a certain Italian boy in his _mind_. What made it even more mortifying was the fact that now the redundant thoughts were spilling out without warning in front of that certain Italian boy’s _brother_.

He cleared his throat and added, just to avoid suspicion, "I mean, he seems to have a lot of hobbies. Drawing was the first thing I've noticed, since we share the same art class. And then there's reading. We’ve rambled about our favourite series and that was really fun.” He chuckled, remembering the time they were discussing the finale of _Artemis Fowl._ "I’ve noticed that he's into gaming too, if his _Assassin's Creed_ wallet was any indication of that."

Jules nodded along as Jason enumerated his brother passions. "He's obsessed with gaming. You should see the gaming room back in Italy. You'll probably spend the whole eternity there trying to finish all of Nico's games. Believe me, I’ve tried."

"I wouldn't doubt that." Jason laughed. He looked down to find that his hands were sweating excessively and an uneasy feeling bubbled up inside of him. He’d have to make sure to wash the glass himself before someone else touched it. "And now I find out that he's into drumming _and_ singing. There's just so much talent in him, I'm literally just in awe. To be honest I don’t know how he does it all.”

"Well, when you're always alone, you tend to entertain yourself with a lot of things to keep you busy, just to forget how lonely you really are.” Jules looked at him sadly.

 _Oh._ Jason frowned, realizing just how true that was.

"Fight Song," Jules announced.

"What?"

"The song that he’s playing right now, it’s ‘ _Fight Song_ ’ by Rachel Platten.” He gestured towards the second floor where Nico continued his session. “He's been trying to play that song for _three days_ now, when _someone_ made him realize that he shouldn’t be ashamed of who he is and the little things that make him _different_ ….” Jules elaborated, clearly referring to Nico's speech defect. He stared pointedly at the blond. "...and that he shouldn't give up. This song is _his_ fight song."

Jason swallowed the lump in his throat and gripped the glass tighter as the perspiration in his palms worsened, causing it to slip slightly from his grasp, only for him to slide it back up again. From the way the older man was looking at him, Jason realized Jules was referring to _him_. He wanted to say something but the words wouldn’t come out. He readjusted his grip on the glass once again.

"Jason, I want you to know how much I appreciate what you're doing for Nico," Jules continued, when the blond stayed quiet. "He seems happier these days, well, except for _tonight._ "

The little smile that made its way to his lips vanished as quickly as it came. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that the drive home was a bit... _quiet_ after you left the car." Jules smirked.

"Oh." Jason flushed. He couldn't help but feel a little pleased at the possibility of Nico missing him. At the same time, he finally had the confirmation that Nico was indeed upset when he cancelled their plans and he deflated, staring at the pristine marble floor sullenly.

"You like him," Jules stated, not even a question, but a fact.

The sudden statement caught Jason off guard, causing him to quickly look at Jules-Albert. "W-What? Of course I like him!" he stammered. "Nico's my friend. Just like how Percy is to Nico."

 _‘Shitty Liar’,_ Percy’s voice invaded his mind.

Always had been and always will be. Even Jules-Albert could see right through him, his eyebrow perched in question. "Hmmm, but we don't see Jackson coming here at 7pm to give my brother ice cream now, do we?"

"I..." Jason wracked his mind for an excuse but came up empty. "Umm..."

Jules chuckled, clearly pleased with himself for having hit it right on the nail.

Well, there was no point in denying it now. He was caught red-handed by his crush's older brother---his own racing hero. Gods, how embarrassing. He felt like a complete idiot. When was he ever this transparent before? This crush thing was starting to worry him. It seemed like some people had already caught on. To be honest, he wouldn't even be surprised anymore if Nico also belonged on that list.

"Am I that obvious?" he whispered in defeat, shoulders slumping.

"Hmm, I just had a hunch. Your visit tonight sealed the deal for me though." Jules moved closer to insure he had Jason's undivided attention. "But is he aware of your feelings?”

“No! He doesn’t know that I have a crush on him,” Jason deflated. And he'd really like to keep it that way, for now at least.  

"A _crush_ ," Jules repeated with a grin, seemingly testing how the word sounded coming from his mouth. "Youngin’s these days, you’re just adorable.” Jules shook his head fondly. “So anyways, when are you going to tell him?"

Jason was surprised to see that Jules didn't sound like he was against him having feelings for his younger brother. He was just curious whether Jason was going to do something about it or not. If it was good blackmail material and giving him the “shovel talk.”

"Wait, you're not weirded out that I'm a boy?"

"I'm bisexual, Jason. Nico is ace and so are you," Jules stated. "I don't see the problem with you liking my brother romantically. I'd be worried if you liked him sexually, however. Then we'll have _The Talk_."

Jason shook his head. "Oh, no need to worry about that! I'm ace as hell!"

"Thought so, too. So! Are you going to tell him?"

"Hopefully one day, yeah," Jason answered a little bit too quickly. He coughed and added, "Though I'd really like us to be friends first. Because honestly, I don't think I actually have a chance. He just doesn't see me _that_ way." The blond scratched his nape awkwardly.

"Hmmmmm." Jules eyed him. "I'm not gonna interfere with this. Just do what you think is right. Because, currently, I'm really happy that you’re friends with my brother, I’m glad he has you.” Jules smiled at him. “The boy talks about you with the biggest smile on his face whenever I ask about his day at school. I have no right to say how Nico feels, but based from my observation, he's quite fond of you, Jason Grace."

Jason felt his chest expand with so much warmth at such an observation. At least he knew now that Nico didn't hate him. Nico was _fond_ of him! Oh gods. If only Nico knew just how deep Jason’s affection went for him in return.

Jules-Albert just stared at him with an amused but genuine smile, observing the blond’s reaction. "He's never been this happy before," the Frenchman continued."He used to smile a lot as a kid whenever he would see Percy every summer. He still does, I guess. Nico needs that. He needs people who are a positive influence on him. Someone who'll always support him and be there when he needs them. Someone who understand his moods and what he wants and why he can't do certain things. And I'm thankful that you are a part of Nico's life. That you and Nico are friends."

Jason smiled back. "Me, too."

 

 

 

 

Nico went down to the first floor to grab something to drink. He had his [black and fuchsia headphones](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/2xborl-l-610x610-sunglasses-helmet-headphones-pink-black-music.jpg) on, connected to his iPod that he carried with his right hand, as he made his way to the kitchen. With ease, he skipped his way happily towards the fridge with his eyes closed, humming to the song he was practicing for the day as it played through his headphones on full blast. His older brother always scolded him for that, telling him that the next problem he'd have was a hearing impairment, following his speech impediment. But Nico was nothing but obstinate. He loved listening to loud music, sue him.

He opened the fridge but froze suddenly when he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Slowly turning around, Nico’s dark eyes widened and his heart thundered in his chest.

There, leaning against the kitchen island with his brother, was none other than Jason Grace.

His cheeks started to heat up as he quickly removed his headphones, resting them around his neck and pointed at Jules accusingly. _"Tu m'avais pas dit que Jason était là!"_ he shouted in French.

_You didn't tell me that Jason was here!_

The language switch caught Jason off guard and he just stared at Nico. He decided to ignore it. But the mention of his name might have probably given him the idea that they were talking about him. Nico felt betrayed that Jules would hide this from him. Not only that, but his brother was already at home, too---two hours early even! He suddenly felt embarrassed at the fact that Jason saw him skipping happily towards the fridge like a kid.

_Oh my gods._

Nico was not just embarrassed. He was mortified. He wanted the ground to open up and swallow him right then and there.

" _ça aurais niqué tout le fun pour ton petit copain,_ " his older brother replied with a smirk.

_That would ruin the fun for your boyfriend._

Really? Jason wasn't Nico's boyfriend or anything like that. He grumpily turned around to open the fridge and got his cold chocolate milk in a mini carton, pushing down a straw in it. He noticed that Jason perked up at the sight of it and Nico stopped himself from looking at him.

 _"C'est pas m-mon petit copain-copain, ok?"_ He shook his head in annoyance.

_He's not my boyfriend, ok?"_

Gods. He was never been this thankful to be multilingual because he couldn't imagine how Jason would react if he found out what they were talking about. _Bless, Dad._ Nico closed his eyes and mentally kissed his father on the cheek in gratitude.

He hoped that Jules would let it go, but no, of course his brother would just like to tease him further in front of the subject!

 _"Oh vraiment? Alors qu'est ce que c'est?"_ Jay challenged.

_Oh really? Then what is he?_

The friggin bastard. Jay knew from the start what Jason was to Nico. He didn't have to play dumb!

 _"C'est mon c-crush amical."_ It was true, Jason was his friend crush. He hated the fact that he had to stutter the word "crush" and that caused Jason to blink in confusion. Oh shit. _Please don't put this and that together._ He gulped and continued, _"Tu sais très bi-bi-bien ce que c'est. C'est di-différent."_ He tried to quickly deny what Jules accused him of, clarifying that they were two different things.

_"Bien sûr. Tout ce qui stoppera tes larmes p'tit frère."_

If only they weren't brothers, Nico would've killed Jay already because really? _Sure. Whatever stops the tears, lil brother._ It wasn't like Nico wanted Jason to be something else other than his friend. In fact, he had been thankful enough Jason was even his friend to begin with.

 _"Ferme la."_ Nico clicked his tongue in annoyance because that was what he'd like Jules to do: _Shut up_.

"Um..." Jason finally made himself known. "Did I just witness you two fight in..."

"French!" Jay supplied. "And no, Jason, we weren't fighting." He pulled Nico by the shoulder so he could press his cheek to Nico's cheek. "That was us being lovey-dovey towards each other." He planted a kiss on Nico's cheek just to further prove his point.

_Filthy liar!_

"Oh, thank gods then," Jason sighed in relief, his hand placed over his chest, looking down.

Nico glared at Jules who just smiled at him and gave him a quick soft, dry peck on the lips. Nico just pouted, thankful in a way that Jason hadn't seen that. He knew that most Americans might not be open to the European family culture, specifically Nico's family who had a different level of familial intimacy. That was just how they were raised. He loved his brother, but sometimes he tended to forget that they were no longer in Italy---or had a visitor in this case.

"Jaybird, w-wh-what are you doing here?" he asked, finally acknowledging the blond's presence. He never would've imagined Jason Grace to be in the vicinity of where he lived, or even in the same hotel. Even more so in his _kitchen_ , drinking a glass of orange juice with his older brother like they were mates in college.

Jason being here only meant two things: Percy told him and Jason knew. He probably knew that Nico's family owned the place, maybe even knew they owned the whole hotel and casino chain. The mere idea of knowing his family wasn't exactly as normal as he tried to make it seem, which gave him goosebumps. He didn't want to be treated differently.

"I got you your ice cream." Jason smiled, completely oblivious to Nico's inner turmoil.

Nico swore that smile just made his world stop.

 

 

 

 

_Go and show Jason your drums!_

Easy for him to say! After this, Nico was so going to give Jay a headlock, assuming he could sneak in an attack. He hadn't in years, not even once. But today might be the day his life would change.

But that exactly was how Nico found himself and Jason back in the studio. The blond was looking around the room that was filled with musical instruments. There was a piano, violin, guitars (Jay owned them, Nico refused to learn them because it was too common. Jay just rolled his eyes) and of course, Nico's drum set.

Nico was holding the pint of ice cream Jason brought him, his smile reaching from ear to ear. It was pistachio, his absolute favourite. How Jason knew about it, Nico could only think of one boy who would've spilled it: Percy (yet again). He still couldn't get his head around how Jason made an effort to get him his ice cream despite the cancellation of their plan. The dawn of realization came to him making him feel embarrassed that perhaps his blond friend did this, only because of how Nico reacted: like a total spoiled brat who easily got upset over little things---specially, ice creams.

_Oh gods._

Jason was admiring his drum set and Nico stood beside Jason as he began explaining the parts and what each of their purpose was, considering Jason mentioned he didn't know anything about it. Nico was happy to oblige. No one had ever taken an interest in his drum set before---since he hardly had friends---so this was all new to him and he was so excited that he overshared too much useless information. Jason didn't seem to mind, he even asked questions and Nico tried his best to answer them to the best of his abilities.

"Jaybird," Nico called his friend's attention who was currently seated on the drum throne, trying to feel what it felt like to be a drummer.

Jason looked up and Nico offered him a spoonful of ice cream. It may have been bought for him, but he wasn't going to be selfish and just eat it all by himself. Hopefully, Jason wouldn't find it odd or anything. Sharing ice cream with a friend was normal after all, right?

Jason just leaned in and opened his mouth to eat it and smiled in appreciation. "Thanks, how sweet of you." Then he turned his attention back to the drum set, perfect timing for Nico to grin so wide at such a positive response.

Nico was thankful for how chill Jason was about the sharing of ice cream using one spoon, that it wasn't a big deal to him like how it wasn't for him, too. He shared ice cream with Jules, Bianca and even Percy all the time. Plus he felt comfortable around Jason so it wasn't really that much of a question. If it were someone else, they would've reacted differently, but this was Jason, Percy's best friend and Nico just knew that they were the chillest guys he had the privilege to meet.

"D-do-do you play any instrument?" Nico asked as he ate another spoonful of ice cream.

"I only know how to play the violin," Jason admitted sheepishly. "I haven't played in years now though."

Nico tried to not roll his eyes, but he just couldn't, so he did. "T-that is the most rich k-kid thing I've ever h-heard in a w-while-while."

That seemed to have surprised Jason as he stared at Nico with eyes wide.

"E-either you play the pi-piano or the violin," Nico continued, giving Jason another spoonful of ice cream. "Those a-are the only instruments r-rich parents would usually offer to their, to their, kids because it's more p-pr-prestigious."

"What? That's not true. I'm not rich." Jason pouted as he swallowed the ice cream.

_I see. Jason wants to play the innocent game._

Well, Nico couldn't blame him. He didn't exactly tell Jason about his family either, so it was only fair. But Jason already knew, so it was his time to let Jason know that he knew too... about his family.

"Jason Grace," Nico began, scooping another spoonful then bringing it to his mouth. "Son of Zachary Grace. Owner of Jupiter Enterprise. Owner of-of Hyperion Books Pub-Publishing, which would easily explain your love for books. Also, you-you own an _airline_." Nico smirked, he could go on and on if it meant seeing Jason's wide-eyed expression of complete utter shock.

"How did you know?" The blond ask, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Nico felt guilty because what if Jason didn't want to be found out, because right now, Jason turned pale, as if he was caught in the act of committing murder. He didn't intend to make him feel that way and now he felt bad that it resulted to that.

"Jay told m-me," Nico whispered, avoiding Jason's eyes out of shame.

"Jules-Albert?"

"He t-thought he recognized-nized you from a while back," Nico breathed slowly, not quite sure how to break the news to his friend. "Turns out we've me-met-met each other."

"What?" Jason gasped, jumping out of the drum throne and standing up to tower over him, making Nico look up. "No way! I would've known." Then his face flushed and he brought his balled up fist to his mouth to clear his throat as he looked away. "I mean, I would've remembered you if we did."

_Oh._

"Same," Nico said as he smiled shyly. "I d-don't remember you either but the-the internet says so otherwise."

"What do you mean?" Jason raised an eyebrow as he looked at Nico with curiosity.

"Can I borrow your p-pho-phone?" Nico asked Jason, who handed him his iPhone. Jason took his ice cream as he googled on his friend's phone until a specific photo appeared. "Here," he said and before he could show it to Jason, the blond decided to move himself beside Nico and looked at the phone screen Nico was still holding.

Nico could smell Jason and he smelled so fresh and clean despite it being the end of the day and Nico wanted to punch him because he probably smelled awful, and sticky with sweat. He didn't want to startle Jason either so he glued his feet to the floor.

On the screen was a group photo. There were three adult men in suits who had kids with them.

One of them was Jason's father at the center, whom Jason could easily recognize and below him was little Jason himself (probably 6 years old) wearing suspenders, holding his Daddy's hand while the other held a storybook. He had a shy smile which Nico found to be really cute. On the other side was whom Nico assumed to be Thalia (not much older by 2 years), Jason's sister, who had her arms crossed looking proud at the camera like a boss, wearing a black sunday dress.

"Thals started dying her hair black a couple of years ago," Jason randomly said as he giggled. "It's so weird seeing her younger self with blonde hair and wearing a dress at that. She's more into punk clothes now. Could probably join your sibling band, in fact she would even fit in."

"Hook us up sometime," Nico teased.

Jason made a face. "I'd really rather not."

Jason probably couldn't recognize the others until he pointed out to a good-looking European man with long black hair who had a very pale complexion.

"That's my Daddy," Nico revealed with a smile so wide and proud. "D-Dad, I mean." He coughed as if embarrassed that he still called his father as such.

"Hey, it's fine. I still call my Dad 'Daddy' too sometimes." Jason smiled kindly. "Thals tried to stop calling him that, but it slips out when she’s not paying attention. She was a Daddy's Girl. Old habits die hard."

Nico didn't want to pry into whether or not Jason was a Daddy's Boy too. It wasn't his place to ask. So he decided to change the subject quickly.

"The tallest one-one is Jay," he continued as he pointed to a boy with dorky glasses and then moved on to a beautiful girl with black hair. "And t-this one is my sissss-sis-ter, Bianca."

"She's beautiful," Jason stated.

"She is. She's even m-more bea-beautiful-ful now." Nico smiled so wide with pride. If only he was as attractive as his siblings, he would probably have more friends. Unfortunately, he was the unlucky one. The ugly one. The defected one.

"And that's little Nico," Jason gasped at the little boy who was most likely only 4 years old, holding his older sister's hand and smiling so brightly in front of the camera.

"Yeah, that-that's me." Nico coughed, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"Look at you. So adorable and cute I could literally just squish you!" Jason squealed as he zoomed in on the photo to Nico's horror. He kept on staring at the little boy with chubby baby cheeks. "Honestly, Neeks. You're the cutest lil kid in this photo."

"L-liar." Nico pressed his lips into a thin line. He wasn't. In fact, he was the ugliest and most normal-looking of them all. Not when the Grace siblings were in the photo, who looked like kid models one would see in billboards wearing expensive clothes for, like, _Givenchy_ or something.

Jason moved his head to look at Nico and grinned. "I'm a shitty liar. So I always tend to tell the truth." He looked back at the screen and his eyes wandered to another boy and gasped. "No way! Is that---"

"Yes, that's Percy," Nico laughed, looking at his childhood friend who wore formal clothes, making a peace sign with his little pudgy fingers. He remembered that Percy complained that his clothes were itchy but Nico said his weren’t. The older boy wanted to exchange clothes with Nico and Nico didn't mind until his Dad told him they couldn't because Percy was bigger.

"Dude! We were like childhood friends or something?"

"In a way, but n-not really. You didn't eve-even get to know uh-us." Nico chuckled. "Bianca asked ab-about the G-Grace kids back then, but your D-Daddy was in a hurry to-to leave, so we didn't get to play."

"Oh, what a pity," Jason deflated, a frown on his face. "Where and when was this?"

"Sweden. Year nineteen-ninety-something. I can't r-rem-remember, but I do know it was a-a gathering of business-ness-men. Also, you w-wouldn't believe what I discovered t-t-to-tonight."

"What?" He unconsciously brought a spoonful of ice cream to his mouth.

Nico couldn't contain his excitement. He was going to tell Percy and Jason about it tomorrow but considering Jason was already here, it just couldn't wait anymore.

"Apparently, your Dad, m-my Dad and Percy's Dad were all c-college friends and they are c-ca-called The Big Three in the business world."

If Jason's eyes could jump out of his eye sockets from too much shock, it would've done it by now. "Dude! No way!" He grinned so wide, his smile almost circled all the way to his forehead---not an exaggeration.

"I'm not kidding!"

Jason laughed, nonchalantly feeding Nico some ice cream, too, to which Nico was thankful for considering his hands were occupied. "No way can this be such a coincidence! Did Percy know? Is that why he named our chat _The Big Three Alliance?"_

Nico shrugged, as Jason fed him another spoonful. "I don't know. I-I-I wouldn't know what goes on inside his head, to be-be honest."

Jason looked at him and fished out some wet wipes from his bag and wiped the corner of Nico's mouth as he continued, "We're like The Big Three Juniors or something. Big Three Kids? Big Three Boys?" Jason pondered, oblivious to Nico's increase of heart rate at what his blonde friend just did.

He shouldn't read much into it, this was just Jason being The Mom Friend, and nothing else. Besides, Jason wasn't making a big deal out if it. He was just nice and very much concerned with keeping his friends clean.

"I'm honestly amazed how we found each other though? Isn't that weird? It wasn't like our Dads planned it or something, right? This is some kismet thing."

"Kismet?" Nico finally found his voice back.

"Oh, it means 'fate' in Turkish. We're fated to meet, Neeks." Jason pretended to wipe a tear.

"You're such a s-sap." Nico rolled his eyes in amusement.

An idea popped into his mind when his eyes landed again on Jay's crystal electric violin. He smiled so wide and nudged Jason by the shoulder. "Hey, how's your violin s-skills?"

Jason frowned. "I don't know really."

Nico walked towards the violin that was resting on a chair. He took it and offered it to Jason who just shook his head, hands waving in front of him in disagreement. Nico just furthered pushed the violin to Jason. "Are you saying you're a f-faker, Jaybird?"

That statement made Jason gasp in disbelief. "How dare you! I wasn't faking! I really do know how to play it."

Nico pushed the violin to his friend and looked at it pointedly.

"I don't know how to play---"

Nico raised an eyebrow, violin still hanging in the air.

Jason sighed. "Okay, I do know how to play an electric violin. I just can't think of a piece right now, except one. The last one I really enjoyed."

Nico smiled. "Good. Play it. For me."

Jason rolled his eyes fondly. "Fine," he said in defeat as he took the violin from Nico. "Finish the ice cream, there's only a little left." He handed the ice cream to Nico and coughed. "I'm a little rusty so I might sound horrible. It's been years."

"T-That may be the case, but o-once you've started, it'll just..." he waved his hands in front of him, mimicking a river. "...flow naturally."

"Alright, alright." Jason chuckled, blowing a few strands of hair out of his face. He got into position and looked at Nico. "Don't judge. I'm going to play _'One Thing'_ by One Direction."

That made Nico smile even further as he finished the ice cream, then setting it aside. Nico knew that song by heart. To what extent, he would never tell a soul. "I feel l-like you're forgetting I'm a 1D fan, Jaybird. I adore _'One Thing'_ so..."

"Perfect then."

Jason straightened his back, closed his eyes as if trying to remember how the piece started... after a few moments, his hands just started moving and Nico heard [ Jason play the first verse of the song ](https://youtu.be/POSbXAzlJeU?t=6s) and Nico couldn't help but hum along as he sang the lyrics in his head. Jason looked so serene as his shoulders moved along with his hand that was holding the bow.

Jason was smiling and he played so beautifully, then he looked at Nico who started bobbing his head. Quickly, Nico sat on the drum throne, picked up his drumsticks and [ began joining Jason as he started the second verse of the second part where the drums started in the song](https://youtu.be/POSbXAzlJeU?t=23s). That surprised Jason as he began to slow down his playing, then abruptly stopped.

"Don't s-stop now. I'm giving you a beat," Nico encouraged.

Jason just chuckled as he continued playing where he left off with Nico providing him the drumming parts until they made it into the bridge before the first chorus when Nico started hitting the bass drums. Only then Jason started smiling really wide. His smile was so infectious that obviously Nico wasn't immune, causing him to mirror his friend's expression. Nico bobbed his head as he played and gods, they sounded good. So good he loved the feeling of everything: Jason smiling at him, Jason quietly singing to the song, Jason looking so bright and enjoying himself---just... just _Jason_.

The violinist stopped after the first chorus and he just beamed at Nico. "Dude! That was freaking _awesome!"_

Nico laughed. "I guess Jason Grace isn't a f-faker then."

"Damn right I'm not!" Jason huffed out.

Nico smiled as he shook his head fondly.

"I'd really really like to hug you right now," Jason blurted out. "May I?"

"You may." Nico stood up and walked towards Jason who had his arms wide open. He closed the gap between them only to be bear-hugged by Jason. His friend hugged him so tight that he began swinging both of them in place.

He was about to call to Jason, that he was literally suffocating him when suddenly his friend said something.

"You're so amazing, Nico," Jason said and Nico could just tell that he was smiling by the way his voice sounded so happy. "So so amazing. I hope you know that."

To say that Nico was speechless was definitely spot on. He was. He didn't know how to respond to Jason so he just brought his hands up to hug Jason back tightly as he buried his face into the older boy's shoulder. The action just made Jason hug Nico even tighter.

 

 

 

 

As much as Nico would've wanted Jason to stay a little more to chat, it was getting late and it also happened to be a school night. So they quickly finished the ice cream with a new promise of going there again by next week. Hopefully, this time they would be able to go because Jason mentioned other flavours that he wanted Nico to try.

And that just got him a little excited.

They walked down to the front door. Jason said his goodbye to Jules, who surprised Nico by hugging Jason tight and it seemed like he whispered something to Jason's ear that made his face turn red. Jason chuckled though, so it was probably not worth asking about.

Nico accompanied Jason to the door as he was about to leave. "Thank for v-visiting me and for the ice c-cre-cream."

"Anytime." Jason grinned, the mini cooler was in his hand and his satchel bag on his shoulder. "And I'm really sorry again, Nico."

Nico shook his head and waved his hand in front of him dismissively, "S'alright. I still got my ice cream in th-the-the end even though you didn't-didn't have to."

Jason hummed. "Well, I gotta go now. It's getting late."

"Okay," Nico nodded, hands on the door and ready to close it.

"Bye, Neeks and have a good night," Jason said as he turned around to leave.

"Jaybird, wait!" Nico called out, suddenly his grip on the door tightened.

"Yes?" Jason turned to face him.

They were friends now. They were friends now, right? Good friends even, if the ice cream was any indication and the future plans to visit the ice cream parlour. Plus, they hugged, and Jason almost gave Nico a heart attack on the rooftop.They had bonded. Bonded very well, even. He needed to start putting in some effort and stepping out of his comfort zone if he wanted to keep Jason in his life. So, Nico was allowed to make jokes with him, right?

_Right?_

Right.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Nico asked, sounding hesitant.

_Oh gods. What am I doing?_

"Forgetting something?" Jason asked in confusion, patting himself down to make sure he hadn’t left anything behind. He hadn't. Nico knew that. Jason knew that. They both knew that.

Nico shook his head in amusement. He pointed and tapped his cheek with his index finger, referring to the goodnight kiss Jason sent him via chat earlier that morning while he was in the bathroom at 3am.

Jason just stared at him as he tilted his head, trying to figure out what Nico was implying.

It made the younger teen panic, eyes wide in mortification at the failed attempted joke. He forced out a fake laugh since Jason didn't get it. "I'm just kid---"

Any thought process short-circuited when he felt Jason’s soft lips graze his right cheek, giving him a gentle peck.

Nico’s jaw dropped. He froze in place and his stomach felt weird. He felt like pins and needles were running all over his body. Then he felt his cheek turning warm and he felt so disoriented.

_What the hell?_

It was supposed to be a _joke_? Something no one should take seriously? And yet he suddenly found himself flushed, unable to move a single muscle. To say he was that shocked at Jason's actions was the understatement of the whole century.

Jason quickly pulled away, turned around and muttered hurriedly, "Goodnight!"

And then he left, leaving Nico by the door, eyes wide, _still_ frozen in place. Nico was just... _dumbfounded._

_Did that really just happen?_

_Did Jason Grace just kiss me on the cheek?_

Suddenly, another voice startled him out of his thoughts back to reality.

"Hmmmm, friend crush, huh?" Jay whispered in his ear teasingly, causing his whole body to shiver.

Nico blushed even darker and pushed his older brother away. _"Lasciami s-ss-stare,"_ he said in Italian, simply asking for his brother to leave him alone.

 _"Non parlare italiano con me come se non capissi la lingua,"_ the older one laughed. _Don't go Italian on me as if I don't speak the language._

 _"Stai z-zitto,"_ Nico grumbled. He'd been telling Jules the whole night to shut up and honestly he shouldn't even be blamed. His brother seemed to be set on bothering him.

 _"Ti piace,"_ Jules stated, simply as a fact, not a question.

Of course, Nico liked Jason. If Nico didn't like him then they wouldn't even be friends in the first place.

 _"Certo che m-mi-mi piaca,"_ Nico confirmed.

 _"Questo è quallo che ha detto lui,"_ his brother commented off-handedly, as if speaking to himself and not to Nico.

 _"Cosa?"_ Nico asked in confusion.

 _"Niente,"_ Jules winked and left Nico to close the door.

Damn multilingual brothers.

 

 

 

 

**Tuesday - 08:51PM**

**TheAmazingGrace:** I'm crying.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Are you done with practice?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Can you pick me up?  
**SwimmingGod:** Oooooh. Went bad, babe?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** The opposite actually.  
**SwimmingGod:** OHOOHOHOHO!  
**SwimmingGod:** So you need me to pick you up so you can cry into my beautiful arms  
**SwimmingGod:**  Yeah?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Yeah.  
**SwimmingGod:** Oh you sweet summer child of mine.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** What am I really to you, bro?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Am I your best friend?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Your babe?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Your husband?  
**TheAmazingGrace:** Or your child?  
**SwimmingGod:** YOU'RE MY EVERYTHING JASON.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** AWW SHUCKS, BABE.  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I don't wanna be a cheater.  
**SwimmingGod:** OH MY GODS  
**SwimmingGod:** OOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHOHO!  
**SwimmingGod:** JASON GRACE !!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU FINALLY ASKED NICO??!!  
**SwimmingGod:** ARE YOU LIKE BOYFRIENDS NOW?  
**SwimmingGod:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
**SwimmingGod:** NO WAY!!!!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** GET OUT!  
**SwimmingGod:** ARE YOU TWO GONNA LIKE KISS NOW AND STUFF???!!!  
**SwimmingGod:** OH MY GODS  
**SwimmingGod:** I CAN’T EVEN  
**SwimmingGod:** WHAT THE SHIT  
**SwimmingGod:** I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS  
**TheAmazingGrace:** What?!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** NO!!!  
**TheAmazingGrace:** I'll tell you when you pick me up.

 

 

 

  
  
Jason opened his Spotify and searched for "Fight Song" by Rachel Platten. He took out his earphones from his bag as he made his way to the elevator with a huge smile on his face. He entered the elevator and he watched the doors close, the view of huge black door on the other side, slowly leaving his sights.

"Sir, are you feeling alright?" the elevator attendant asked. "Your face is very red."

"I just..." Jason smiled as he breathlessly continued, "I want to die."

And if the elevator attendant gave him a worried look, well, Jason wasn't telling a soul.

Well, maybe a certain sea green-eyed boy who was probably excited to hear all about it. He gripped at the paper Jules sneakily gave during their hug that had his number.

_"Let me know if you need anything. I'm rooting for you."_

Jason turned a shade darker.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM CRYING BECAUSE JASON IS SO PURE? I died with him. OTL
> 
> Just in case I'd put the translation here, and I'd like to thank my friends for translating!
> 
>  **FRENCH:**  
>  "You didn't tell me that Jason was here."  
> "That would ruin the fun for your boyfriend."  
> "He's not my boyfriend ok."  
> "Oh really? then what is he?"  
> "He's my friend crush. You know what it is. It's different."  
> "Sure. Whatever stops the tears, lil brother."  
> "Shut up"
> 
>  **ITALIAN:**  
>  "Leave me alone."  
> "Don't go Italian on me as if I don't speak the language."  
> "Shut up."  
> "You like him."  
> "Of course I like him."  
> "That's what he said."  
> "What?"  
> "Nothing."  
>   
> I know it's been so long but gods so much stuff happened but I'm so happy this is all out now because AHHHHHHH I AM PERCY THOUGH HE ONLY HAD SUCH A SMALL PART HERE. This chapter was more on Nico and Jason because sometimes I forget this is a Jasico fic and not a Jercy one LMAO
> 
> ALSO BLESS AAMINAH AND NICOLE FOR PROOFREADING THIS!


End file.
